Inferno
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Yo lo era todo para ellos, pero no quería serlo. Solo quería salir, ser libre, y que todo volviera a ser cómo lo fue antes. Pero mis deseos, como siempre, no fueron escuchados. Solo había silencio, amargo silencio, y enfermas miradas en la oscuridad. / Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic, Yandere / Riren.
1. Capítulo I: Caída

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic

* * *

Yo no quería nada de lo que me pasó.

Pero, supongo que esas cosas simplemente no pueden controlarse, por mucho que quieras hacerlo. Solo te queda aceptarlo y hacerle frente como fuera posible. Aunque muchas veces sientas que no puedes hacerlo.

Quizás lo que me pasó fue porque en alguna vida pasada, fui una persona verdaderamente malvada. Quizás solo fue el destino, que quería verme en tan patético estado. O quizás solo fue mala suerte. Simple y llana mala suerte.

Ninguna de esas opciones me hizo aceptar gustoso lo que ocurría.

Me presento: soy Eren Jaeger, un muchacho alto, delgado, desgarbado. Mi piel tiene un toque moreno, poseo unos ojos dorados, cabello castaño y una sonrisa que atrae a cualquiera.

Egocéntrico, lo sé.

Pero las pocas personas que conocía, me decían que lo más atractivo que tenía era mi sonrisa junto a mis ojos.

Mi hermano y Levi me lo decían seguido. Como si quisiera que me lo dijeran. Como si lo considerara un cumplido.

En la actualidad, odiaba mis ojos y mi sonrisa. Solo me trajeron problemas.

Mi hermano era una copia exacta mía, solo que mayor y un poco más alto. Sus ojos eran de color verde agua, que a veces, con la luz, se veían azules. En realidad, nunca supe de qué color eran sus ojos, solo especulo. Mis ojos dorados son gracias a mamá, sus ojos son gracias a papá. Es más grande que yo por cinco años, y cuando no está molesto, enojado, o encima de mí, podría decir que es guapo. Su nombre es Erik Jaeger.

Sí, los hermanos Jaeger, Erik y Eren.

Con el tiempo llegué a odiar que nos llamaran así. _Hermanos_.

Erik igual lo odiaba.

Supongo que me tuve que haber dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con él cuando tuvo un cambio abrupto a los diez años. En ese entonces, yo acababa de cumplir los cinco y Erik debía acompañarme a los parques, aunque no quisiera, para cuidarme. Nos llevábamos como perro y gato entonces, porque él quería quedarse en la casa mientras yo quería salir. Si él quería helado de vainilla, yo quería de chocolate. Si él decía negro, yo decía blanco. Parecidos físicamente, pero en personalidad distintos.

Un día, en el parque, mientras jugaba, conocí a varios niños, con quienes jugamos a diversas cosas. Estaba entusiasmado, porque lo único que quería era tener amigos, así que reía con ganas y jugaba con toda la arrebatada pasión que un niño de cinco años podía tener.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, una niña, Mina, me dio un beso en la mejilla. No sé por qué, pero solo me ruboricé y tartamudee una despedida. Erik me esperaba en silencio bajo un árbol.

Comenzamos a caminar sin decir nada, como siempre. Yo iba sin dejar de sonreír, pensando en que quería volver a verlos.

—No volveremos al parque —dijo Erik con voz helada. Lo miré de golpe—. Desde ahora, solo jugarás conmigo.

Peleamos. Le dije que era un tonto, que no podía hacer eso, que no quería jugar con él, que lo odiaba. Lo último lo hizo enfadar, y agarró mi brazo y me arrastró el resto del camino mientras yo le gritaba que me soltara. Solo lo hizo cuando estábamos ante las puertas de nuestro hogar, y me dio un fuerte manotazo en la nuca.

Aquello me hizo llorar, y entré corriendo a los brazos de mamá. Erik solo pasó de largo, furioso, y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Mamá me preguntó qué pasó. Le dije que Erik era un idiota porque quería que no tuviera amigos y que me golpeó. Ella pareció comprender enseguida que Erik solo estaba celoso. Celoso como hermano, por supuesto. Que vio su lugar amenazado.

Estaba en lo correcto solo en la parte de celoso.

Me dijo que le fuera a pedir perdón, pero me negué; estaba molesto y enfurruñado. Al día siguiente, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, solo que Erik me ignoraba. Le tuve que decir que lo lamentaba y que no lo odiaba. Sus ojos brillaron y dijo que todo estaba bien, que si quería podíamos ir a jugar al parque.

Las cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Solo un poco, así que no me preocupé.

Erik comenzó a jugar conmigo. Llevaba la pelota y jugábamos. Llevaba una pala y un balde, y jugábamos. Llevaba a su mejor amigo, Levi, y jugábamos.

Levi era callado, bajito –casi parecía de siete años, cuando tenía la misma edad que mi hermano–, pálido y con un raro corte donde la parte baja la tenía rapada. Sus ojos eran rasgados, plateados y bonitos. Se lo dije cuando lo vi, haciendo que se ruborizada. Erik solo se rió.

A mi hermano no le gustaba que jugara con otros niños, lo detestaba, a menos que fuera Levi. Siempre que me aburría e iba donde un grupo de escolares, se enojaba y no me hablaba en horas, hasta que le pedía disculpas.

Creo que lo acostumbré a eso, a ser siempre yo el que debía pedir perdón.

No le tomaba la importancia que le debí haber tomado, ya que lo atribuía a sus celos de hermano. También evitaba hablar de las horas que pasaba en el kínder, solo con niños de mi edad, jugando con ellos. Se ponía de mal humor simplemente si llegaba a decir que la pasaba bien con mis compañeros.

En esos días, Levi todavía no era una presencia constante en mi vida.

Cuando tenía diez años, las cosas se volvieron más… raras.

Ocurrió una noche, cuando tuve una pesadilla. Papá y mamá habían salido a un evento, ya que papá era médico, y Erik quedó a mi cuidado. Cuando desperté, estaba llorando, pero ellos no estaban, entonces hice lo que cualquier hermano menor haría: ir a la pieza de su hermano mayor.

Siempre me he dicho que ese fue el momento en que las cosas tomaron un drástico giro, y que fue nada más que mi culpa. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber yo?

Desperté a Erik y le dije, entre hipidos, si podía dormir a su lado. Contestó que no había ningún problema y qué era lo que había soñado.

—Que estaba solo y nadie me contestaba —murmuré abrazándolo—. Nunca me dejes, Erik, ¿sí?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —no lo podía ver, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Júralo. Júralo, Erik —exigí, sin saber lo que realmente decía. Tenía solo diez años—. Jura que nunca me dejarás solo.

—Lo juro, lo juro…

Y con ese juramento, que se convirtió en mi maldición, me quedé dormido, no sin antes sentir los labios de mi hermano sobre los míos.

Durante ese tiempo, también, Levi frecuentaba más la casa. Según lo que nos contaba Erik, los papás de Levi se la pasaban discutiendo, gritando, y Levi quería estar lejos de ellos. Mis papás comprendieron su situación, por lo que dejaron que el azabache se quedara hasta fin de semanas enteros en nuestro hogar.

Levi me miraba bastante. Mientras comíamos, mientras jugábamos, mientras hablábamos. No me incomodaba, pero lo que me extrañaba era que Erik no se molestara, cuando normalmente estallaba si otra persona hacía eso. Incluso parecía iluminarse más cuando Levi estaba cerca de mí.

Otra vez, no le di la importancia que le tuve que haber dado.

Uno de esos fines de semanas, los encontré besándose en la pieza de Erik. Fue a escondidas, así que no dije nada y, si era sincero, me daba lo mismo. No me importaba con quién estuviera mi hermano, si era feliz.

Cuando tenía trece años, y papá volvía tarde de su trabajo y mamá estaba donde la abuela, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Erik estaba borracho. Yo tenía sueño. Y él comenzó a besarme, tirándome contra su cama, pasando sus labios por mi barbilla, por mi cuello, por mis hombros, sacándome la ropa. Le dije que se detuviera, que era raro, que no estaba bien. Él me dijo que era normal que dos personas que se amaban lo hicieran.

—¿Acaso no me amas, Eren? —murmuró tocando mis pezones, haciéndome gemir contra mi voluntad.

—S-sí, te a-amo, p-pero…

Me quitó los pantalones y metió un dedo en mi interior, haciéndome gritar.

Erik no entendía que lo amaba, pero como hermano. Yo tampoco se lo aclaré. Nunca dejé las líneas claras, y ese fue mi segundo error.

No me gustó. Se sentía incómodo, se sentía raro, se sentía mal, pero traté de tragar el mal sabor y hacer como que no pasó nada. Erik hizo lo mismo, siguiendo con la extraña relación que mantenía con Levi, volviendo a tratarme como un hermano. Para mí eso estaba bien.

Fue a los quince años cuando las cosas se tornaron desagradables y enfermizas.

Papá y mamá murieron en un accidente de tránsito gracias a un borracho. Fueron meses de luto y dolor, donde mi hermano y yo nos encerramos en nuestro propio sufrimiento. Erik dejó la universidad y comenzó a trabajar de mesero, pues se convirtió en mi tutor legal; Levi se fue a vivir con nosotros; yo tuve que continuar la secundaria y velar por mi futuro. Cambios bruscos en donde los fuimos afectados, pero Erik fue el que más cambio.

Supe que mi vida sería un infierno desde el momento en que Erik me _regaló_ a Levi.

Era el cumpleaños del azabache, y mi hermano me dijo, en un susurro bajo, antes de que Levi despertara, que yo sería un gran regalo para su amigo.

Escandalizado, le contesté que por qué él no se regalaba si eran novios.

Erik me dijo que no eran novios y, sin decir nada más, me encerró junto a Levi en su pieza.

Levi fue más amable y lento, aunque igual más frío. Siempre dominante, pero menos apasionado. Supongo que no me incomodé tanto, porque no era mi hermano. Pensé que, quizás con el tiempo, podría llegar a quererlo, porque luego de que se corriera en mi interior, me murmuró que me quería.

Creí que Erik no tendría problemas: ya me había dicho que no eran novios. Pero cuando llegó año nuevo y mi hermano me llevó a su recámara, donde tuvimos sexo hasta que caí dormido, noté que nuestras vidas estaban cayendo por un agujero negro que, claramente, no tendría fin.

Las cosas solo empeoraron.

Habían tres reglas implícitas en nuestra casa desde la navidad y año nuevo en adelante. Tres reglas que tenía que obedecer sin rechistar.

La primera, era volver luego de clases directamente a casa. No podía retrasarme más de media hora. Y si iba a la casa de algún compañero por temas de trabajo, debía avisar y no podía pasarme más allá de las nueve de la noche. Para lo demás, las salidas estaban prohibidas: fiestas, cumpleaños, juntas de amistad. Al principio lo asocié a que no quería perderme como había perdido a nuestros padres, pero luego de unos meses, cansado por su actitud, le discutí con ira, saña y rabia durante la cena.

Erik me golpeó en la mejilla, me tomó del cabello y me hizo poner de rodillas bajo la mesa. Luego señaló su pantalón, a su creciente erección.

—Lo vas a chupar durante toda la cena, ¿me oyes, Eren? —gruñó volviendo a golpearme—. Si me corro, te lo tragarás. Si no me corro, follaré tu agujero sin lubricación ni preparación. Al final, me pedirás perdón y me darás las gracias, ¿entendido?

Miré a Levi, el pánico creciendo en mí, el asco y la repugnancia asentándose en mi estómago. Pero Levi solo siguió leyendo su informe, tomando té de aquella manera tan peculiar, e ignoró todo lo que hice en la cena.

Lo más humillante, sin embargo, no fue chuparle la polla. Fue tener que pedirle perdón y dar las gracias.

Levi me utilizó esa noche.

La segunda regla, la más aceptable de todas, era tener siempre buenas notas en la secundaria. Si bien Erik me lo exigía, fue algo que me propuse internamente.

Quería ser uno de los mejores. Quería poder acceder a la universidad con una beca. Quería graduarme como médico y viajar por el mundo.

No les dije eso ni a Erik ni a Levi. Sabía, muy en el interior, aunque tratara de negármelo, que jamás me iban a querer soltar.

La tercera regla, la peor de todas, la que me hacía llorar a veces en la soledad de la noche, era hacer siempre caso de lo que ellos dijeran.

Si Levi –bastardo maniático de la limpieza– quería que limpiara la cocina, debía hacerlo.

Si Erik quería que apagara el portátil y me fuera a acostar, aun cuando fueran solo las doce de la noche, debía hacerlo.

Si Levi quería follarme la boca mientras Erik me follaba por detrás, debía hacerlo.

Odiaba esos días. Odiaba llegar a la casa, ir a estudiar, bajar a cenar y fingir que todo estaba bien, para luego encerrarme en la habitación de uno de ellos y ser su amante. Odiaba tener que ser usado sexualmente bajo el concepto de que era _amor_. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Pero no te confundas. No los odiaba a ellos. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Erik era mi hermano, era la única familia que me quedaba. Y yo lo quería, a pesar de los golpes, a pesar de los abusos. No podía abandonarlo, no podía decirle a alguien que me ayudara. Pensaba que, con el tiempo, Erik se daría cuenta de su error, que conocería a una linda mujer que le hiciera no fijarse en mí nunca más, y volveríamos a ser hermanos. Rezaba por eso cada día.

Y Levi… Levi era otro cuento. Mis sentimientos por él eran confusos, raros y extraños. Había momentos en los que se comportaba como si fuera realmente mi pareja, como cuando Erik todavía no salía del trabajo y nos quedábamos viendo alguna película y Levi acariciaba mi cabeza con cariño. Incluso en el sexo era suave, lento, como si temiera romperme. Esos momentos hicieron que lo quisiera, tanto de manera fraternal como amorosa. Pero cuando pasaba de mí, cuando me ignoraba si hacía algo mal y lograba que Erik se molestara y me castigara, lo despreciaba como no había despreciado a nadie en esa vida.

Sin embargo, aún había momentos buenos. Y mi vida todavía no era tan mala. Todavía era soportable.

Luego, quise entrar a la universidad.

Y todo se fue al diablo.

* * *

 _Seré sincera: no sé en que estaba pensando al escribir esto. Siendo más sincera aún, lo escribí por un sueño. Últimamente he estado teniendo varias ideas para escribir fanfics de temática Ereri/Riren -incluyendo una adaptación de la película Camino Hacia el Dorado (si no la han visto, véanla) que espero subir pronto- y supongo que mi enferma mente me pasó la cuenta porque me hizo soñar con esta idea. Y para sacármela de encima enseguida, ya que no durará más de cinco capítulos, decidí escribirla. Si les gusta, o les parece rara, háganmelo saber xD Nah, pero enserio, si creen que les gusta o es rara o es muy enfermo, díganlo, me gusta leer lo que piensan :)_

 _Levi cobrará protagonismo más adelante, no se preocupen. Todavía no sé si esto tendrá final feliz :D Okno, pero todavía pienso en cómo terminar. Pero habrá más lemon descrito detalladamente, por si les preocupaba también (?)_

 _Bueno, ya saben, un review no le hace mal a nadie, soy adicta a ellos (?) :c_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será pronto, se los juro xD_


	2. Capítulo II: Control

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic

* * *

El 30 de marzo, el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, tuve como regalo un nuevo celular. Lo recibí con una sonrisa forzada y un agradecimiento tenue, porque sabía que, con toda probabilidad, el móvil tenía un chip de rastreo. Si reclamaba, me dirían que era por protección. Si seguía reclamando, recibiría un golpe y otra humillación.

Así que me quedé en silencio, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Cuando Erik me tendió un pequeño pastel me hizo pedir un deseo. Cerré los ojos y soplé la vela sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Qué deseaste? —preguntó Erik tratando de lucir desinteresado.

Levi estaba lavando los platos de la cena.

—Si lo digo no se hará realidad —bromee viendo como los ojos de mi hermano se oscurecían. La señal de alarma en mi cabeza se activó.

—Quizás nosotros podamos cumplirlo, Eren —contestó Levi con calma, mandando un escalofrío por mi espalda.

Observé en silencio la vela, el pastel, tratando de no mirar a los ojos a mis verdugos.

—Pedí… ir a la universidad.

 _Pedí ser libre._

 _No mires mis orejas, por favor._

Erik golpeó la mesa, poniéndose de pie. Levi no se giró, enjuagando los platos. Yo solo me encogí en mi lugar, aterrado.

—¿Para qué quieres ir? —espetó mi hermano—. Podrías quedarte acá, dormir hasta tarde, mientras Levi y yo trabajamos.

Control.

Una característica de Levi y Erik era el control que les gustaba tener sobre las cosas, especialmente sobre mí. Detestaban que algo no saliera como querían, y lo normal era que yo fuera el culpable, a pesar de que muchas veces no sabía qué pasaba. Se desquitaban conmigo, mediante un golpe, una paliza o una violación, todas bajo la misma excusa.

 _Es por amor._

—Quiero mi carrera, Erik —murmuré formando puños con mis manos—. Quiero ser médico, como papá. Quiero–

Me interrumpí, a punto de decir lo que verdaderamente quería. Erik no pareció darse cuenta, por lo que vi al levantar la vista, pero Levi… Siempre tan frío, siempre tan calculador y analítico. Me observaba como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Le temía más a Levi que a Erik.

—El director dijo que con mis notas podría acceder a una beca, así que no tendrías que pagar nada —dije desesperado—. Estudiaré acá, y será como cuando iba a la secundaria —mi voz tembló—. Por favor, _por favor_ —los miré, pero ambos lucían impasibles e impávidos—. Yo… d-dejaré que… —sentía mi estómago revuelto, las náuseas causando estragos en mi interior—, l-los dos… m-me penetren.

Sabía que era lo que querían, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado peligroso para mí, y se contenían.

Se observaron en silencio, comunicándose mediante los ojos. Me abracé, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Fue un acuerdo tácito: Levi fue primero, sin decir nada. Me tomó del brazo, llevándome al comedor, y se sentó en el sillón. Solo me observó, sus ojos plateados iluminando la oscuridad, y me arrodillé.

El sexo oral con Levi era raro, porque nunca emitía muchos gemidos. No sabía si realmente le gustaba o no. Pero aun así puse mi mejor empeño, porque sabía que, mientras estuvieran satisfechos sexualmente, todo estaría bien.

Mientras me obligaba a mantener todo su pene en mi boca, Erik llegó por detrás y me quitó los pantalones. Sentí un líquido frío en mi ano y luego, un dedo. Levi me soltó de la nuca, saqué su polla y gimotee, sacudiendo mis caderas, actuando como a ellos les gustaba que actuara: como si quisiera más, como si realmente me gustara. Por mi barbilla caía saliva y volví a mamarle el miembro al azabache al sentir otro dedo, agrandándome, expandiéndome.

Levi se corrió en mi boca cuando Erik me penetró de una estocada.

El semen se escurrió de mis labios y observé a Levi.

 _Trágalo_ , decían sus ojos.

No lo miré cuando lo hice.

Con una suavidad sorprendente, Erik, sin salir de mi interior, me enderezó, levantó y abrazó, llevándome hacia el miembro de su amigo, que pareció reaccionar ante la vista que tenía. Pude ver una media sonrisa y las náuseas volvieron.

Dolió, como los mil demonios. Mi hermano me decía que me relajara, y traté de hacerlo, pero… el dolor era insoportable.

Mientras me acostumbraba, respiraba a bocanadas por sobre el hombro de Levi, quien me abrazaba por la cintura. También lloraba.

Pero no lloraba solo por el dolor, sino por el tener que hacer eso cuando no debiera hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarme follar por ellos si quería ir a la universidad? ¿Por qué querían controlarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué no solo me dejaban en paz?

Quería que mis papás estuvieran vivos, que alguien pudiera salvarme de ese calvario.

Pero yo ya no tenía el control. Lo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Tuve que fingir que me gustaba, a pesar de que mi miembro no estaba erecto. Levi lo notó, y comenzó a masturbarme, besando mi hombro mientras me veía obligado a moverme simulando gemidos de placer cuando lo único que quería era morir.

Mi orgasmo fue patético, triste, pero no me importó. En ese momento, no me importaba nada. Solo rogaba que Levi no le dijera nada a mi hermano.

Erik eyaculó poco después, jadeando por el deleite a mí oído, susurrando sus malditas palabras – _mi príncipe, mi amor, mi vida_ –, mandando escalofríos por mí espina dorsal. Levi le siguió, haciéndome bajar el rostro para besarme.

Cuando los dos salieron, sentí el semen escurriendo por mi agujero y mis piernas. No me podía mover y me apoyé en el azabache

—Llevaré a Eren a su cama —murmuró Levi, y, a pesar de ser más bajo, me tomó en brazos.

Me sentía sucio, adolorido, enfermo y asqueroso. Pero no tenía fuerzas para bañarme, solo quería acurrucarme bajo mis sábanas y dormir, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Levi me acostó para luego ir al baño y volver con papel higiénico.

—Estás sangrando —fue lo único que dijo. No contesté y comenzó a limpiarme con extrema suavidad. Aun así, dolía y mordí mi labio para contener las lágrimas—. Si no querías hacerlo, Eren, no tuviste que ofrecerte —gruñó y me encogí mientras me cubría con las sábanas.

—No quería —susurré—, pero quería ir a la universidad.

—¿Tanto lo quieres?

No podía verlo, pero sabía que me estaba analizando.

 _Lo quiero tanto como irme de aquí._

Asentí con la cabeza, comenzando a llorar.

Levi se marchó en silencio y cerró la puerta.

* * *

La universidad fue para mí otro mundo, donde pude ser yo mismo, sonreír con facilidad y hablar con otras personas de mis sueños.

Fue también el detonante más importante para todo lo que vendría después.

Me esforzaba cuanto podía para demostrarle a Levi y Erik que merecía estar allí, aunque implicara aceptar sin rechistar todo lo que me ordenaban hacer. No me importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera mi refugio, mi pequeño mundo universitario.

Los primeros meses, todo siguió su curso normal. No debía pasarme de la hora de llegada, así que cuando estaba en casa, hacia un poco de aseo para luego subir a mi pieza y estudiar. Después, escuchaba a Levi llegar y bajaba a hacer la cena, para que estuviera lista al momento en que mi hermano llegara. Cenábamos, les contaba un par de anécdotas inocentes y la mayoría de las veces me iba con uno a la cama.

El segundo semestre, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron.

Tomé un complementario, ya que así ocupaba más horas para estar fuera de casa, y allí conocí a una chica de la carrera de enfermería: Historia Reiss.

Era preciosa: pequeña, delgada, delicada, pálida; cabello rubio largo, ojos azules como el cielo, una sonrisa angelical y unos labios que lucían gloriosos. Se convirtió en una especie de amor platónico, ya que Historia era total y claramente lesbiana, por lo tanto, estaba fuera de mis límites. Su novia, una chica de química y farmacia llamada Ymir, siempre andaba a su lado, con toda probabilidad protegiéndola de los lobos que se la quisieran comer.

No me importaba que fuera homosexual, porque con su amistad era suficiente para mí. Dios, Historia era la chica perfecta: hermosa, simpática, amable y dulce.

Nos llevamos bien inmediatamente, así que evité hablar de ella con Levi y Erik. Sabía lo celosos que eran, y no quería problemas.

Hasta el momento en que todo se fue a la mierda, solo había recibido una golpiza de mi hermano. Si bien antes si me golpeaba, se limitaba a una bofetada o un manotazo que me hiciera callar. Casi nunca era más que eso.

Pero cuando habían pasados unos meses desde que cumplí los dieciocho y entrado a la universidad, me dio la primera golpiza.

Ocurrió cuando estábamos viendo las noticias un sábado por la noche porque luego iban a dar una película que querían ver. La reportera habló entonces de una noticia reciente sobre un niño de siete años que fue abusado sexualmente por su padre, y que pronto se iría a juicio para condenarlo.

Erik soltó entonces un comentario.

—Qué tipo más enfermo, Jesús.

Entonces, yo y mi gran bocota no pudimos evitarlo.

—Qué gracioso, viniendo de ti y lo que haces conmigo.

Levi apagó la televisión mientras mi hermano me miraba con lentitud, sus ojos chispeando por la rabia, su mandíbula tensa y apretada.

Tartamudee una disculpa, temblando.

El primer golpe lo vi venir, por supuesto. Sabía que no saldría impune.

Caí al suelo, sintiendo la sangre en mi boca y soltando una maldición. Vi venir el golpe, lo que no vi venir fue que me golpeara con su mano apretada en un puño. Como dije, normalmente era una cachetada o un manotazo.

Una patada en mi estómago que me cortó el aire me hizo quedar boca arriba.

Mareado, contemplé el rostro furioso de Erik mientras Levi se iba hacia su recámara, su expresión desinteresada.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó mi hermano antes de volver a patearme. Quería escupir sangre, pero eso solo empeoraría la situación porque mancharía la alfombra, y sabía que podría acarrear problemas peores—. ¡¿Crees que mi amor por ti es enfermo?! —esta vez, su patada fue a mi rostro y solté un grito al sentir un dolor punzante en mi nariz—. ¡No eres más que un maldito mocoso, como te dice Levi, que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, golpeando, la sangre acumulándose en mi boca, saliendo de mi nariz. Pero cuando pareció calmarse y yo lo único que podía hacer era retorcerme en el suelo, llorando, me tomó de los cabellos y me lanzó contra el sillón, haciéndome quedar boca abajo.

En dos segundos mis pantalones estaban abajo y me penetró de golpe, sin prepararme, haciéndome gritar otra vez. Sentía cómo me rasgaba, cómo me rompía, pero como siempre, no pude hacer nada, solo llorar y chillar perdón, como Erik me ordenaba que dijera con cada estocada dolorosa que me daba.

Durante todo el acto no me corrí en ningún momento, y aquello lo hizo enfurecer más. Levi y mi hermano odiaban que no me corriera.

Se corrió en mi interior y luego me dejó allí, subiendo a dormir.

Lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de Levi llevándome a mi habitación.

No salí de cama en una semana. Por lo que pude tantear –ya que no llamaron a un doctor– noté que quizás me rompí una costilla.

Erik no me pidió perdón, por supuesto. La culpa la tenía yo, como siempre.

Esa fue la primera paliza. La segunda, vino el segundo semestre.

Con Historia debíamos hacer un trabajo para la última nota del complementario, un trabajo manual sobre los huesos de la mano. Como no quería llevarla a mi casa, ella ofreció la suya, así que tuve que pedir permiso para poder ir un sábado.

—¿Qué compañera es? —preguntó mi hermano con el ceño fruncido durante la cena.

—Se llama Historia. No la conocen —contesté—. No me cae muy bien, pero era la única que quedaba.

—¿Historia? —Levi observó un informe que tenía en la mano—. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Historia Reiss.

El azabache me observó fría y calculadoramente.

—Ah, su apellido me suena. Debe ser hija de uno de los abogados de la empresa, Rod Reiss.

Erik sonrió y temblé.

La amenaza estaba implícita: Levi conocía a su padre, y si me portaba mal, si hacia algo que no les gustara, lo sabrían.

Me dejaron ir, pero no me relajé. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, por el amor de Dios?

Historia me recibió como siempre con una sonrisa, aunque noté sus ojos rojos e hinchados, por lo que adiviné que estuvo llorando hacía poco. Al principio, no me atreví a preguntarle, pero luego de unas horas de hacer el trabajo, y al ver lo poco que avanzábamos, me atreví a preguntar si estaba bien.

Historia rompió a llorar, se apoyó en mi pecho y me dijo, entre hipidos, que había roto con Ymir el día anterior. Torpemente, le acaricié la espalda murmurando que no se preocupara, que seguro volvería con la pecosa en un par de días porque se notaba que ella la quería, que quién no iba a quererla. La rubia me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo si yo la encontraba linda y si la quería.

—Eres preciosa, Historia —confesé ruborizándome—, y si no fueras lesbiana, te aseguro que lucharía para que fueras mi novia.

Me dijo, entonces, que no era lesbiana, sino bisexual. No sabía a donde quería llegar con ello, pero dos segundos después, mientras me besaba, me di cuenta de que se me había insinuado.

Historia tuvo mi primera vez. Digo, de chico a chica. Tuvo mi primera vez estando yo totalmente a favor de ello, sin miedo, solo la pasión del momento.

Ella y yo no fuimos novios después de eso, ¿cómo lo seríamos? Ella quería a Ymir, y yo… bueno, ya sabes.

Fue algo torpe, vergonzoso, pero dulce de alguna manera. Conocía la teoría, pero más allá de eso, todo fue improvisado. Me relajó el hecho de que sus papás no estuvieran, así que, con Historia, desaté mis deseos de hombre, aquellos que nunca pude soltar por la situación de sumisión que tenía en mi casa.

Al terminar, ella me pidió, avergonzada, que no le dijera a nadie. Le sonreí, tratando de tranquilizarla, y le dije que no se preocupara, que sabía que no era algo serio y no pensaba irme de la lengua.

Miré la hora en el celular, entonces, y el pánico me invadió. Ya eran las nueve, y el llegar a mi casa era media hora de camino. Torpemente, me despedí de la chica, saliendo corriendo de su hogar, topándome con su padre en el living. Le di un rápido saludo y comencé a correr.

Llegué quince minutos después, jadeando, un dolor en el costado.

 _No fue tanto_ , pensé mientras abría la puerta, mi mano temblando, _solo quince minutos_. _No fue tanto_.

Fue mucho para ellos. Pero ese no era el motivo por el que me golpearon.

No me di cuenta, ya que me recibieron con una actitud fría. Dijeron que la cena estaba lista, y con el estómago apretado, me senté en la mesa. La comida transcurrió con normalidad, o toda la que podía haber en mi casa. Adiviné que quizás los dos iban a querer hacer un juego sexual esa noche, ya que no me habían dicho nada por el retraso, y traté de prepararme mentalmente para soportarlo.

Erik me preguntó cómo había estado el trabajo mientras yo levantaba los platos.

Le contesté que bien, que avanzamos bastante y pronto lo tendríamos listo.

Levi comentó, entonces, que Rod Reiss, el padre de Historia, lo había llamado para que vieran un partido de fútbol juntos.

Los platos se me resbalaron en el lavamanos, pero afortunadamente, no se rompieron.

Levi prosiguió, su voz calmada, sin mostrar nada. Dijo que se había negado porque tenía cosas qué hacer, pero preguntó si nosotros estábamos bien.

Las manos me tiritaban.

—Dijo que todo estaba bien —fue lo que contestó Levi, desinteresado. Solté un suspiro bajo de alivio—. Dijo que ustedes la estaban pasando bien, por lo que pudo oír.

Entonces, me giré. Los ojos de Erik echaban chispas, pero lo que más me asustó fue ver ira contenida en el rostro de Levi.

Levi, a quien le temía más que a nadie.

—Mencionó que quizás tú le podrías quitar la homosexualidad, ya que ella se oía bastante… satisfecha. Y al parecer, tú también.

Mi hermano dio dos pasos y salí corriendo.

No llegué a la puerta de entrada cuando me alcanzaron y recibí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer como un saco de papas, quedando boca arriba.

Mareado, traté de levantarme, pero entonces Levi estaba sobre mí, sus ojos plateados rabiosos, su cara deformada por la cólera.

—Eres una puta asquerosa —me escupió—, una perra llorona que debería sentirse feliz de tenernos a nosotros —soltó el primer golpe sobre mi mejilla, la sangre invadiendo mi boca—. Eres una marica tan repugnante que debería arrastrarse por cariño —el segundo golpe sobre la otra mejilla. Se oyó un crujido desagradable—. Chupapollas, eso es lo que eres. Tu culo se traga todo lo que le den.

Comencé a balbucear unas torpes disculpas, que lo hicieron lucir más divertido y luego empezó a golpearme en el rostro sin detenerse, sin piedad, golpeando y golpeando.

Cuando pareció sentirse medianamente satisfecho, se levantó y recibí una patada en el estómago de mi hermano. No sentía mi cara, solo sentía una masa hinchada y empapada por la sangre. Erik tampoco se contuvo, me estuvo golpeando en el estómago y en la espalda sin medir las consecuencias. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y llorar, mascullando disculpas que no servirían de nada.

Luego, me violaron hasta saciarse. Sin preparación, sin lubricación. Solo… solo destrozándome por dentro, docenas de veces, cada una peor que la anterior. Decían lo puta que era, que esto era todo lo que merecía, que mi culo se veía satisfecho con lo que recibía. Se corrían en mi interior o en mi cara. No estoy seguro de cuántas veces lo hicieron.

Finalmente, me arrojaron al sótano, aquel lugar asqueroso donde solo guardábamos cosas inútiles y había polvo acumulado. Me tiraron por las escaleras, desnudo, y me dejaron allí botado, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Entra la consciencia y la inconsciencia me arrastré a una esquina, donde me acurruqué, cubriéndome con una sábana vieja y apestosa.

Antes de caer desmayado, pude ver que estaba amaneciendo por la pequeña ventanilla.

Un par de horas después, cuando desperté unos segundos, noté que tenía fiebre. Solo me aferré más fuerte a la sábana, ya sin importarme si moría o no. ¿A estas alturas, qué más daba?

Estuve allí cinco días, donde no comí, bebí y nadie apareció. Debía tener una herida en la cabeza, porque mi cabello estaba pegajoso y la sangre caía por mi frente. Por mi dolorosa respiración sabía que me había roto más de una costilla, y quise ser positivo en cuanto a mi estómago. Si hubiera tenido un traumatismo abdominal, habría muerto hacia bastante, así que no era tan grave. Eso quería creer.

Luego de cinco días, la puerta se abrió y me encogí tanto como pude.

—Asqueroso —oí que murmuró Levi.

Lo miré, sin decir nada. Él me devolvió la mirada.

—Levántate —gruñó antes de girarse e irse.

No lo hice, por supuesto. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, ni siquiera era capaz de moverme.

A la noche, Erik llegó, su ceño fruncido en odio.

—Sale de aquí, pedazo de mierda —soltó. Sabía que se estaba contiendo para no golpearme.

Abrí la boca, sin embargo nada salió. Debí gastar mis cuerdas vocales con los gritos de la golpiza y la violación y el hecho de no haber hablado nada.

Me dieron arcadas, pero sólo escupí bilis y sangre. Estaba hundido en mi propia mierda y sangre, y me importaba un comino lo que pasara.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —miré a Erik, que ahora lucía realmente preocupado.

Casi solté una carcajada. _Casi_.

Entonces, pude hablar.

—Te odio —susurré, tan bajo que pensé que no me oyó.

Pero si lo hizo.

No reaccioné como pensaba que lo haría, dejándome otra vez solo para que muriera. Llamó a Levi a gritos y se acercó, a pesar del asqueroso olor que había.

—Joder —murmuró viendo el desastre que era.

Antes de caer desmayado, vi su rostro frente al mío.

Y le escupí sangre.

—Te odio, cabrón hijo de puta.

Luego solo vi negro.

Desperté en mi habitación, otros cinco días después. Una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes llamó a Levi a gritos al verme con los ojos abiertos. Quise haber sido más rápido para decirle que no llamara a nadie, que me ayudara a escapar, pero al ver la mirada que compartía con el azabache, supe que no valía la pena. Eran amigos.

Levi le murmuró unas gracias y me observó.

—¿Algo que decir? —demandó.

Sabía lo que quería. Un perdón por lo que hice, y un gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

Levanté mi barbilla y esbocé una sonrisa rota, terrible.

—A ti también te odio, cabrón hijo de puta.

Salió hecho una furia para no golpearme. Volví a desmayarme.

Desperté otra vez, y supe que era de mañana por la posición del sol. La mujer de lentes me miró y se acercó a mí.

—Soy Hanji, Eren —murmuró, como si le hablara a un animalito asustado. Quizás lucía así—. Necesito que me digas donde te duele. Sé que tienes las costillas rotas, pero…

—Si hubieran perforado algo —susurré con la voz rasposa, seca, adolorida—, ya estaría muerto o en un hospital —ella asintió, con expresión cansada—. Necesito unas radiografías.

—No seas idiota —gruñó Levi desde la puerta. No me voltee a verlo—. Te quedarás acá lo necesario para que estés bien. Hanji se encargará de ti.

—Eren tiene razón, Levi —le espetó la mujer—. Necesita con urgencia unas radiografías para seguir un tratamiento que le repare las costillas. Además, su… —Hanji se sentó al borde de la cama, con la voz temblando—, puede tener fisuras anales, deben revisarlo para tenerlo claro.

—Ya dije que no, carajo —soltó el azabache—, revísalo tú y busca soluciones. ¿O acaso quieres…?

Hanji dejó de mirar a Levi y asintió con la cabeza para luego levantarse y sacar algo de su bolso.

Supe, sin necesidad de ver más, que la estaban amenazando para no decir algo y me ayudara.

—Te quitaré las vendas, Eren, y tantearé tu torso. Necesito que me digas claramente donde te duele más y te inyectaré corticosteroides para reducir la inflamación y puedas respirar mejor —asentí, cansado.

Según Hanji, la curación de las costillas iba a durar cerca de dos meses, por lo que tenía que evitar hacer demasiados movimientos bruscos o esforzarme mucho. Comentó que vendría todos los días para cambiarme las vendas, y que debía ponerme hielo en esa zona y algunos medicamentos que me traería. En relación al estómago, mencionó que me costaría comer algunos días ya que lo debía tener un poco dañado, además del hecho de que no había comido algo en varios días.

—No lo obliguen a comer —le dijo a Levi al final, con una expresión feroz—. Es probable que Eren vomite gran parte de la comida, y si no quiere más, no lo presionen. Eso solo hará que su salud empeoré.

El azabache le dio un asentimiento aburrido.

Le pidió a Levi que saliera para lo siguiente, pero se negó, y me vi obligado a ponerme en cuatro con su ayuda para que Hanji me revisara por detrás. Quería matarlo.

Al final del examen, dijo que solo debía descansar y que me iba a doler cuando fuera al baño, que estaba seriamente dañado en esa zona pero que se iba a curar si seguía una dieta, descansaba y no tenía sexo, además de bañarme dos o tres veces al día.

Levi le preguntó por cuánto tiempo.

No sabía a qué se refería hasta que Hanji contestó, con la voz apagada:

—Tres meses. No pueden follar a Eren por tres meses. No es una recomendación ni una sugerencia. Es una orden.

Levi salió con un portazo y Hanji bajó los hombros.

—Te sentirás mejor en un mes —murmuró la castaña—, pero quise darte tiempo. Lamento si no fue mucho.

Estuve a punto de romper a llorar en ese momento por el alivio. Tres meses era mucho para mí.

Se fue al poco rato después y Erik apareció con un plato de sopa. Se sentó al borde de la cama, comenzando a darme de comer. Quería tirarle la sopa a su cara, pero me contuve.

—Lamentamos haberte encerrado en el sótano —dijo luego de unos segundos en incómodo silencio.

Lo miré con lentitud. No un _lamentamos golpearte y violarte_. No, solo lamentaban el no haberme atendido cuando correspondía. Y sabía que lo decía para tratar de relajarme, para demostrar que si se preocupaban por mí.

No contesté.

—Historia vino —gruñó con el cuerpo tenso—, venía a dejarte los cuadernos de la clase. Le dije que te saldrías de tu carrera.

El castigo. El verdadero castigo que realmente podría dolerme, que me destruiría más que nada.

Le escupí la sopa en su cara.

—No —contesté con una mueca de furia—. No me la quitarás. No me quitarás mi sueño. Si lo haces, le diré a todo el mundo. Si lo haces, me iré de aquí. Si lo haces, te diré todos los días cuanto te odio.

Lleno de saña y violentamente me tiró el resto de la sopa y me golpeó en el rostro, botándome de la cama. Vomité en el suelo.

Dormí en la habitación de Levi y él en el sofá mientras mi pieza se ventilaba.

Estuve con reposo un mes y, afortunadamente, no me sacaron de la carrera. Historia, sin que yo se lo pidiera –quizás se sentía culpable por haberme utilizado– me llevaba los cuadernos de mis compañeros una vez a la semana para que no me retrasara. En una de esas visitas, me comentó lo mucho que Erik y yo nos parecíamos, físicamente. _Casi dos gotas de agua_ , agregó con tranquilidad. Aquello me hizo pensar qué hacía Levi conmigo, teniendo a una figura más grande con la que estar.

Hanji venía todos los días para preguntarme si me sentía mejor y para cambiarme las vendas. Levi y Erik apenas iban a verme, pero para mí estaba bien.

Historia me contó que se reconcilió con Ymir al día siguiente de nuestro trabajo. La felicité, aliviado, y ella me pidió perdón por haber hecho algo conmigo cuando no me quería de esa manera. Yo le dije que no se preocupara, que no pensaba en ser su novio, no obstante, también le mencioné que estaba feliz de que ella hubiera sido mi primera vez. Historia no podía creerse que, a mis diecinueve años, yo fuera virgen, pero le dije que no era algo para preocuparse, que simplemente no había tenido oportunidad alguna.

Sabía que Levi lo escuchó todo, sin embargo, no me importaba.

Hanji me dejó ir a la universidad al mes, con la condición de que debía ser cuidadoso. Levi se dedicó a llevarme en las mañanas. Los horarios de llegada eran más estrictos, y las salidas, incluso para ir a comprar algo, quedaron prohibidas. El celular y los mensajes en redes sociales eran revisados por ellos cada día.

Pasados los tres meses, las violaciones volvieron. Pero las cosas eran totalmente distintas. Ya no me corría, con ninguno de los dos, y eso los enfurecía. Ya ni siquiera fingía que me gustaba. Cada embestida, cada masturbación, cada vez que les hacía sexo oral, iba de la mano con mis lágrimas y gemidos de dolor. No les regalaba una sonrisa, no les regalaba una mirada de interés.

Una vez leí que lo más peligroso en la vida no era el odio, sino la indiferencia. No entendí muy bien la frase en ese momento, pero más adelante, en esa situación, pude ver que tenía la razón. El odio era un sentimiento que yo tenía en ese momento, pero lo que realmente les disgustaba a Levi y Erik no era que los odiara, sino que les demostrara fría y cruda indiferencia.

Los odiaba, pero no se los mostraba. La golpiza dada me hizo abrir los ojos, darme cuenta que debía buscar una solución a lo que vivía. Ya no podía justificar su accionar, ya no tenían argumentos para lo que me hacían. El amor en el que se basaban para hacer esas cosas no era amor, era algo enfermo, insano, perturbador. Era cualquier cosa menos _amor_.

Pero no les iba a decir lo que pensaba. Aquello solo haría que uno, o los dos, enloquecieran como la última vez. Debía ser cuidadoso e irme cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Podría ahorrar hasta que mi carrera finalizara, y luego mandarme a cambiar a cualquier otro país, a otro continente. Debía huir lo antes posible antes de que me mataran –o peor. A veces, hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Las violaciones continuaron, ahora suaves y tratando de ser tiernas, para hacerme caer, para darles lo que tanto querían. Pero ya no obtenían nada. Ni una erección, ni un llanto, ni una sonrisa, ni un gemido de placer o dolor. Ningún susurro pidiéndoles más, ningún quejido para que fueran más rápido. Ni siquiera cuando terminaban, me quedaba con ellos. Al momento de caer dormidos, me iba de sus camas a bañarme y dormir en la mía.

Estaban desesperados para volver a tenerme como antes, con el total control sobre mí. Pero los tres sabíamos que lo iban perdiendo de a poco.

Cuando iba en mi cuarto año de universidad, vi mi oportunidad. El jefe de carrera me llamó a su despacho y me dijo, exaltado, si quería postular para irme al extranjero un año. A Estados Unidos.

Vi mi oportunidad, y la tomé.

Un mes después, los resultados llegaron. El próximo semestre podría irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

No le dije a Erik o Levi. Seguí como si nada, como si no hubiera recibido la mejor noticia de mi vida.

El control, de ahí en adelante, era solo mío. Y ellos todavía no lo sabían.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios a favor? ¿Comentarios en contra? Acepto de todo :D

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia enfermiza y rara, las amo xD Como dije antes, no va a tener más de cinco capítulos y espero subir uno cada domingo. El final lo sigo pensando muchísimo, no sé si hacerlo feliz o tan triste que se depriman por un mes (?) Okno xD Gracias a Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya, Mr Bum y Kate Eli por sus reviews, las amo :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo *-*


	3. Capítulo III: Temblorosa Libertad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic_

* * *

Siempre recuerdo que, para los cumpleaños de Levi o Erik, yo era el regalo. No me envolvían, por supuesto, pero en la mañana, antes de que, por ejemplo, Levi despertara, Erik me llevaba aparte y me entregaba un traje erótico. Les gustaban los juegos sexuales, parecían encenderse con esas cosas. Cada cumpleaños era distinto: enfermera, gatito, policía, un pijama transparente, todos en formas femeninas. Siempre me decían que mi cuerpo era adecuado para esos trajes, porque tenía curvas y unas lindas piernas. Yo solo obedecía sin rechistar, ya no me avergonzaba ante ellos de las cosas que hacíamos. Mientras más rápido acabara, mejor. Durante todo el día, podía ser utilizado como el cumpleañeros quisiera, sin salir en ningún momento de su pieza.

Esos días eran en los que me sentía más como un juguete sexual que nunca.

Mientras le chupaba la polla a Levi, en su cumpleaños, no pude evitar pensar en todas esos cumpleaños pasados. Esta vez, fue el turno de colegiala. Me prometí a mí mismo que sería la última vez que haría eso. En tres semanas, iniciaba el segundo semestre. En tres semanas, me iría de allí.

Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con la mirada filosa del azabache. Me sonrió imperceptiblemente y movió el pequeño interruptor que sostenía en su mano, haciendo que el vibrador en mi trasero aumentara su velocidad. Traté de ahogar el gemido que quería escapar de mi garganta, causando que me atragantara un poco y me tuviera que alejar de su miembro. Pero Levi, cruelmente, volvió a empujar mi cabeza y su polla tocó mis mejillas. Me golpeó con ella siendo suave, para luego volver a metérmela en la boca, donde unos segundos después se corrió dentro. Ahora con una sonrisa diabólica, me hizo abrir la boca, y renuentemente, cerrando los ojos, lo hice. Sin importar lo asqueroso que se debía ver, me escupió y luego me dijo que tragara. Lo hice, esperando que me despidiera pronto. Era la sexta vez en el día en que se la chupaba, y no parecía cansarse. Yo llevaba todo el día con ese vibrador de mierda metido en el trasero, mientras él jugaba con ese jodido interruptor, queriendo que gimiera desesperado para que pudiera correrme. Porque, sádico como era, me puso un anillo en mi pene haciendo que no pudiera llegar al orgasmo en ningún momento. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Ocurre algo, Eren? —me hizo levantar la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Eso era lo que quería. Que le pidiera que me follara. Que le pidiera que me dejara correrme. Que le gimiera como una puta en celo. Ese día, su cumpleaños, quería volver a dominarme como antes. Y estaba a punto de caer, en especial cuando me puso de pie para levantar la corta falda y revelar una tanga que apenas cubría algo.

Estaba consiguiendo más reacciones mías en esa noche que en los tres años desde la paliza.

Mi polla estaba erecta, con un tono morado a causa de la estimulación de todo el día y el hecho de no poder correrse, y Levi sonrió al verla. Puso su mano alrededor de ella, comenzando a moverla con suavidad, así que me vi obligado a apretar los dientes para no soltar gemidos.

Levi estaba realmente divertido.

—Vamos, solo dilo Eren —dijo poniendo su pulgar sobre la punta de mi miembro—. Si lo haces, te daré la mejor follada de tu vida. Pero tendrás que prometerme que cuando te la meta, no callarás tus gemidos. Quiero escucharlos todos.

La otra mano de Levi me dio una palmada y me sentí desfallecer cuando metió mi polla en su boca mientras la mano libre iba hacia el vibrador, comenzando a sacarlo y meterlo con suavidad, sin dejar de vibrar.

Podía contar con los dedos de la mano cuando me hacían sexo oral, pero ese era, hasta el momento, el que más me gustó debido a lo excitado que estaba.

Necesitaba correrme, desesperadamente.

—Si no lo haces, Eren —continuó Levi luego de separarse unos centímetros, la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla—, me volverás a chupar la polla otra vez, hasta que mi cumpleaños termine, con este bebé en tu culo —metió el vibrador, profundamente, tocando mi próstata—. No te correrás en toda la noche, y dormirás con el anillo puesto.

Sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor de no poder eyacular, en especial cuando comenzó a pasar su lengua por mis testículos.

 _La última vez. Será la última vez que me verás suplicar, Levi_.

—Ne-necesito… —susurré con la voz temblando. El azabache se separó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sin dejar de mover sus dos manos—, Levi…

El desgraciado se quedó callado, esperando.

—P-por favor… —volvió a dar en mi punto, y grité, desesperado—. ¡Métemela, por favor! ¡Necesito correrme!

Divertido, me quitó el anillo con cuidado, para luego girarme bruscamente, empujándome contra la pared y sacarme el vibrador de un tirón. Solté un quejido, ya decidido a olvidar mi orgullo por la desesperación en la que me encontraba, y cuando me penetró de una estocada, chocando con mi próstata, gemí corriéndome contra la pared. Mis piernas temblaban y de mi boca caía un pequeño hilo de saliva.

—No te di permiso para correrte, mocoso —murmuró Levi a mi oído mandando escalofríos—. Mira como dejaste mi pared. Esto merece un castigo.

Volviendo a sorprenderme, me giró para dejarme frente a él, y levantando mis piernas, me vi obligado a envolverlas alrededor de su cintura, mi pene otra vez erecto cuando comenzó a masturbarlo. De seguro quería liberar todo lo que no pudo soltar a lo largo del día

Me aferré a su cuello mientras se movía en mi interior y me masturbaba. Jadeaba contra mi oído mientras yo gimoteaba de placer, _realmente_ disfrutándolo, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, diciéndole que fuera más y más fuerte. La última vez que disfrute del sexo fue con Historia, y antes de eso, mi primera vez con Levi.

Su polla golpeaba contra mi maltratada próstata, haciéndome temblar.

—Di mi nombre —gruñó antes de besarme profundamente.

—Ngh… —al separarnos, la saliva nos unía y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el placer—. L-Levi… ah… Le-Levi… ngh… —apenas era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su nombre—. M-más, Lev-vi… ¡Levi! ¡Levi! —grité cuando volví a eyacular, manchando el pobre traje de colegiala, y el azabache se corrió en mi interior, gruñendo contra mi hombro.

Nos quedamos un momento allí, tratando de recuperar la respiración, todavía aferrándome a él. Estaba mareado, confuso y cansado.

Apenas pude procesar cuando se movió, pero de pronto estaba en su cama, él sin salir de mí, encima de mi cuerpo.

—No hemos terminado… —susurró volviendo al ataque.

No sé cuántas veces lo hicimos, pero en todas gemí su nombre, le lloriquee por más, le pedí que siguiera. Por su expresión, sabía que no podía estar más feliz, que estaba exultante por su regalo de cumpleaños y navidad.

Él creía haber recuperado el control sobre mí, pero estaba equivocado. Le di la satisfacción de verme como antes, pero nada más que eso. Mis planes seguían vivos y ansiosos por cumplirse.

Cuando ya no podíamos movernos, se acurrucó contra mí y en la niebla del sueño, me pidió perdón por todo. Me pidió perdón, y me dijo que me quería.

En todos esos años, era la primera vez que me pedía perdón. Y la segunda vez que me decía que me quería.

* * *

Mi viaje estaba programado a las doce del mediodía para el primer día luego del regreso a clases.

Logré falsificar el horario de clases, que debía entregarles a Erik y Levi como siempre hacía con anticipación, y puse que el día lunes mi primera clase era a las diez de la mañana y salía a las siete de la tarde. Les comenté que llegaría a eso de las nueve de la noche, pues el jefe de carrera nos había citado para hablar sobre las visitas al hospital que se harían ese semestre, así que tenía un margen bastante amplio para viajar sin que me descubrieran. No le comenté a casi nadie sobre mi intercambio, las únicas personas que estaban al tanto eran el jefe de carrera y un par de amigos que mis torturadores no conocían.

El día lunes, me levanté cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Tomé desayuno junto a mi hermano y Levi, como si fuera un día cualquiera, e incluso dejé que Erik me tomara en la ducha con rapidez, ansioso de obtener una respuesta mía pero sin lograr nada.

A eso de las nueve, los dos se despidieron de mí con un beso en la boca, cada uno yéndose a su trabajo. Cuando estuve seguro de que no volverían, fui a mi pieza, busqué mi bolso de deporte y eché lo necesario para el viaje, en su mayoría solo siendo ropa y artículos básicos de limpieza. Comprobé que tuviera el boleto para el viaje junto al pasaporte y los documentos básicos. Antes de irme, fui a la pieza de Erik. Le escribí una breve carta diciéndole que me marché por decisión propia y que no me buscara, porque si lo hacía, le diría a todo el mundo lo que había hecho. A Levi le dejé una nota donde le decía que se metiera mis súplicas por el culo.

Inmaduro, lo sé. Pero estaba tan furioso…

Luego, salí de mi casa –mi prisión, mi cárcel, mi infierno– y fui a la universidad. Tranquilamente, dejé mi celular en la biblioteca, metiéndolo en un estante entre los libros, por si se les ocurría utilizar el GPS para buscarme.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ansioso por huir de esa ciudad, por buscar mi propio destino, fui finalmente al aeropuerto. Cuando ya le estaba entregando al encargado mi boleto, eché una última mirada hacia atrás.

Por unos segundos, creí ver a Levi con una sonrisa burlona y escalofriante. Pero al recibir el pasaje y volver a mirar por sobre mi hombro, no vi nada.

 _Paranoias_ , pensé antes de subir al avión.

Apenas el avión despegó, sentí la calma instalándose en mí. Luego de veintidós años, era, por fin, libre.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi destino, Los Ángeles, eran ya las nueve de la noche. Mi jefe de carrera, el profesor Shadis, me dijo que iban a enviar a alguien a buscarme. Así que busqué por toda la sala principal del aeropuerto hasta que vi a un pequeño rubio con un cartel que tenía mi nombre. Nervioso, me acerqué a él y me dijo amistosamente que era su compañero de habitación.

Se presentó como Armin Arlet, un chico de intercambio que provenía de Inglaterra, estudiante de Licenciatura en Historia. En un inglés bastante chapucero, le dije mi nombre, mi país –Alemania– y la carrera que estudiaba. Con una sonrisa, me dijo que al día siguiente podría darme un recorrido por la universidad y la ciudad si quería, ya que el semestre comenzaría el miércoles. No sé si lucía tan ansioso, porque prácticamente le grité que si quería, pero en ese momento no me interesaba. Estaba desesperado por conocer el mundo.

Supongo que esa es la explicación de por qué esa noche acabé teniendo sexo con Armin.

Ahora que lo veo, suena terrible ponerlo de esa forma.

Pero las cosas simplemente se dieron: desperté producto de una pesadilla unas horas después, y Armin me consoló sin preguntar nada. De pronto estábamos besándonos, echados en su cama, y tuvo mi primera vez con un hombre siendo yo activo. Me parece gracioso que mis primeras veces hayan sido con personas rubias y de ojos azules. Si le ponía una peluca a Armin, muy bien podía hacerse pasar por Historia. Aquello creo que influenció para hacerme amigo de él rápidamente sin sentirnos incómodos luego de tener sexo. Pero lo que más influenció fue que no me hizo preguntas sobre mi pasado.

No hizo preguntas a pesar de que luego de despertar de la primera pesadilla y él se acercó, me encogí y pedí perdón varias veces por haberlo despertado.

No hizo preguntas cuando, unos días después, lo estaba molestando con una de sus amigas –Annie– y él extendió una mano para darme un suave manotazo, a lo que yo reaccioné protegiendo mi rostro, alejándome y susurrando unas tartamudas disculpas.

No hizo preguntas al verme observar todos los días hacia fuera con temor, al verme nervioso por salir a algún lugar que no incluyera la universidad, al preferir quedarme en nuestra habitación en lugar de salir a tomar algo.

Nunca hizo preguntas, y yo se lo agradecía en silencio.

El miedo en mí era vigente, notable. A pesar de estar alejados por un continente, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que no vendrían a buscarme? ¿De que no averiguarían donde estaba y viajarían solo para llevarme de vuelta? Los veía capaz de eso. Sabía que podían hacerlo, sabía que lo harían solo para volver a tenerme bajo su yugo, a tenerme bien controlado. En especial ahora que Levi pudo hacerme reaccionar y suplicar con él, y Erik no lo había logrado. Si Levi le contaba a mi hermano que logró aquello, Erik entraría en cólera porque él no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que los dos podían hacerme cosas peores con tal de que llorara e implorara lo que querían oír. Y no podía verme otra vez en esa situación, no cuando el solo hecho de pensar en volver a estar con ellos hacía que las náuseas me atacaran.

Comencé a ir a un psicólogo de la universidad por recomendación de Armin, sin embargo, solo iba a las sesiones a hablar de cualquier otra cosa menos de lo que realmente me aquejaba. A veces mencionaba leves detalles de mi pasado, como la muerte de mis padres o que tenía un hermano mayor, pero nada más aparte de eso. Supongo que, a pesar de todo lo que me habían hecho, no me veía capaz de acusarlos: Erik era mi única familia, era mi hermano, y Levi… Levi, a su manera retorcida y extraña, me quería. Pero lo peor, es que yo igual lo quería, aún con todo el daño hecho, aún con todo lo que me hizo, lo quería. Ellos dos fueron mi mundo, lo único que tenía, en mi adolescencia llena de soledad que ellos mismos impusieron.

Annie, la amiga de Armin, también estuvo allí. Se convirtió en una presencia constante en mi vida pues, cuando Armin comenzó a salir con Jean, un idiota con cara de caballo, Annie me ofreció clases de defensa personal para pasar tiempo juntos. La chica estudiaba Preparación Física, y era experta en las artes marciales y la defensa personal. Creo que Armin le habrá mencionado algo sobre mi clara paranoia, pero ella no dijo nada, y acepté para hacer algo de deporte.

Annie era una chica mediana, delgada, pálida y rubia, con ojos azules y una mirada fría. Al igual que Armin, era de Inglaterra, y los dos eran amigos de infancia. Al principio era bastante estoica e indiferente conmigo, pero a medida que las clases iban pasando, nos acercábamos más y más. Fue luego de una de sus clases en las que me invitó a tomar algo a un bar cercano e indeciso, acepté. Había pasado un mes y medio desde que dejé mi hogar.

Me dije varias veces, para no estar tan nervioso, que estaría con Annie, una chica perfectamente capaz de dejar a un mastodonte de dos metros y cien kilos en el suelo con un movimiento, por lo que ella podría muy bien defenderme en cualquier caso. Ese pensamiento me hizo sacar una carcajada frenética.

La noche fue tranquila, amena, relajada. Conversamos bastante, de diversas cosas, y nos reímos de algunas estupideces. Annie tenía una risa bonita.

Me divierte pensar que, hasta ese momento, las veces que tuve sexo consentido fueron solo con personas rubias. Historia, Armin y Annie.

Sí, la fui a dejar a su departamento, me invitó a tomar un vaso de agua y terminamos en su cama.

Annie era dominante, se notaba enseguida. Ella iba guiando todo, mis movimientos, sus movimientos, lo que podía y no podía hacer. No me importó mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser dominado, y si bien no me gustaba del todo, con Annie se sintió diferente y mejor. Se debía a que con ella, yo si quería hacerlo. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en tener sexo.

Supongo que con ella definí totalmente mi sexualidad. Me gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres, algo que ya sospechaba luego de estar con Historia para luego acostarme sin problemas con Armin.

Al día siguiente, Annie me dijo que no quería nada serio. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo. El hecho de tener que aceptar todo lo que me hacían por bastantes años hizo que me comportara de esa manera con muchas personas: sin exigir nada, sin pedir nada, solo asintiendo a todo lo que me ordenaban.

Annie pareció darse cuenta de aquello, porque me preguntó si yo estaba bien con eso, si no me molestaba. Le contesté, titubeante, que la quería como amiga, pero si era posible tener más de esos encuentros sin compromiso. Solo sexo casual, sin sentimientos. Aliviada, me dijo que no había problemas, que me lo había querido ofrecer pero temía lastimarme.

Las cosas retomaron su rumbo normal luego de aquel acuerdo. Iba a clases, entrenaba con Annie, estudiaba, de vez en cuando salíamos y a veces nos acostábamos. Mis notas seguían siendo las mejores, por lo que al estar a semanas de terminar el semestre, tuve una reunión con el director del departamento de medicina y me preguntó si estaba cómodo en la universidad. Asentí, esbozando una sonrisa suave, y el hombre me ofreció terminar la carrera allí, que con mis notas perfectas me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Solo me quedaba un año para graduarme, y como todavía tenía miedo de volver, acepté. Una vez con mi carrera lista, regresaría a Alemania y enfrentaría a Erik y Levi.

Para el verano, Armin me invitó a Inglaterra. A pesar del terror, lo acompañé y conocí a su familia y a la de Annie. En ese período de tiempo, me atreví a revisar mi antigua dirección de correo electrónico, ya que al irme decidí cambiarla como precaución.

Tenía muchos mensajes, demasiados.

 _Cabrón, ¿es así cómo me pagas por todo lo que hecho por ti? ¡Vuelve ahora mismo, bastardo!_

 _Eren, mierda, hijo de puta, vuelve ahora mismo. Es una orden. No te lo estoy preguntando._

 _¿Por qué mierda te fuiste, bastardo? ¡Somos una puta familia, tu deber es estar conmigo! Te mataré apenas te vea, pedazo de mierda._

 _Si vuelves ahora, te lo prometo, no me enojaré. No te golpearé. No te tocaré. Pero vuelve, vuelve ahora._

 _Eren, ¿dónde estás? Necesito que vuelvas. Te necesito._

 _Por favor, por favor, regresa Eren. Mi príncipe. Mi amor. Mi vida. Vuelve._

 _Regresa, vuelve a mi lado, Eren. Cambiaré, lo juro. Pero vuelve, por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Ya no puedo… Te necesito. Mucho. Vuelve. Por favor._

 _Sé que te hice sufrir y llorar, prometo nunca más hacerlo. Pero por favor, vuelve a la casa._

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor._

 _Eren, te amo._

Esos eran algunos de los mensajes. Todos de Erik.

 _Eren, sé que te fuiste de intercambio. Tengo contactos. Muy bien, te fuiste, es tu decisión. Pero luego no regreses haciéndote la víctima cuando sea tarde._

 _Las cosas no están bien. Vuelve ahora._

 _No eres más que un niñito que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, mocoso de mierda. Regresa. Ahora._

 _Mocoso, tu hermano no está bien. Erik te necesita. Yo te necesito. Carajo, por el amor de Dios, vuelve._

 _No iré a buscarte, si tu hermano sabe dónde estás perderá la razón y cometerá una locura. Por favor, regresa. No la agarraremos contigo, lo juro. Pero vuelve. Las cosas ya no son iguales sin ti._

 _Jesús, ¿puedes pensar un poco en la única familia que te queda? Si no regresarás por mí, al menos hazlo por él._

 _Eren. Regresa. Ahora._

 _Pasó algo. Necesito que vuelvas._

 _Vuelve. Por favor mocoso de mierda. Vuelve._

 _Te quiero. Por favor. Lo siento._

Esos eran los mensajes de Levi.

Cerré el correo y le pedí a Annie si nos podíamos juntar esa noche. Me sentía enfermo.

Volví a Estados Unidos para el inicio de mi último año. Me fijé en que los últimos correos escritos por Erik y Levi eran de hace dos semanas. Tomé aire y enfrenté el año académico.

Durante el primer mes de clases, el encargado de administrar el hogar de los chicos en intercambio me pidió un favor. Me comunicó que en la tarde llegaría una chica desde Japón y si podía ir a buscarla y acompañarla los primeros días. Como todavía no tenía muchas tareas, acepté.

Mikasa, así se llamaba. Según lo que me dijo al principio, estaba estudiando Licenciatura en Artes. Era callada, de mi porte, con un cabello negro cortado hasta los hombros y unos ojos rasgados y grises. Supe enseguida que debía irme con cuidado, en especial al escuchar su apellido. Ackerman, como el de Levi. Incluso se parecía a él, con ese aire frío, impasible. Traté de que no me afectara, porque que compartieran apellido y tuvieran parecidos físicos no significaba que fueran parientes. Al menos eso me dije varias veces mientras pensaba en que conversarle

—Eres alemán, ¿cierto? —me preguntó Mikasa en un perfecto inglés, mirándome de reojo.

—Ah, sí, ¿por? —no la miré mientras el taxi se acercaba a nosotros.

—Tengo una tía lejana allá.

—Mmm… —fingí desinterés, aunque podía notar mis manos sudorosas—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kuchel Ackerman.

La miré inocentemente, sin reconocer el nombre.

—Tenía un hijo —Mikasa suspiró, cansada—, se llama Levi. Creo. No sé, lo conocí cuando tenía como cinco años. No he vuelto a hablar con él.

Asentí tratando de verme comprensivo, sin embargo, mi mente era un caos, un pandemónium. No sabía si hacerme amigo de Mikasa, si aquello al final traería consecuencias.

Supe la respuesta luego de pasar toda la tarde con ella, mostrándole la universidad para luego continuar con la ciudad.

A pesar de toda la frialdad que esbozaba, en realidad era una chica cálida, amable y afectuosa. Incluso tímida, me atrevería a decir. Cuando me hacía preguntas, siempre las hacía en voz baja, como si temiera que me enojara. No pude evitarlo, me encariñé con ella enseguida. Comenzamos a frecuentarnos, a la hora de almuerzo, entre los espacios libre de clases. Armin nos acompañaba con los estudios, y Annie también le empezó a enseñar defensa personal luego de que Mikasa decidiera acompañarme.

Annie y Mikasa, dos chicas que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en una parte importante de mi vida. Ambas estoicas, con actitud de indiferencia hacia el mundo, pero por dentro eran un mar de sentimientos que solo les mostraban a las personas más cercanas. Empezaron a salir, sin embargo, en ningún momento me dejaron de lado. Incluso había ocasiones en las que querían experimentar en el sexo, y yo siempre estaba disponible. Las relaciones no me interesaban en lo más mínimo y tener una pareja era la menor de mis preocupaciones, así que no me importaba ser partícipe de sus juegos.

Me gustaba la nueva vida que llevaba, a pesar de vivir en un estado de constante miedo y temor a ser descubierto. Siempre que tuviera gente que se preocupara por mí rodeándome, las cosas estarían bien. No importaban las pesadillas, no importaba el rechazo que a veces levantaba cuando la gente se acercaba más de la cuenta, si Armin, si Annie, si Mikasa, si incluso Jean y Marco –su nueva pareja luego de romper amistosamente con mi amigo rubio– estaban a mi lado, podía seguir adelante.

Lo sé, depender de los demás no era bueno para mí. Pero esa sensación de necesidad siempre estuvo allí, desde que era pequeño hasta la actualidad. Erik y Levi nunca supieron llenarla porque, si bien querían que yo dependiera de ellos, el desprecio hacia sus acciones siempre fue más fuerte. Yo buscaba un amigo, alguien que me escuchara y pudiera aconsejarme sin gritos, pero ellos querían de mí todo lo contrario. Querían ciega dependencia y necesidad, que viviera por ellos y para ellos, sin cuestionarles nada, pero eso era lo que más temía: que se convirtieran en todo mi mundo y, estoy seguro de que si no hubiera huido, tarde o temprano aquel sentimiento habría nacido naturalmente.

Porque lo sabía, lo tenía claro: habían permitido que siguiera estudiando, habían permitido que sacara mi carrera, pero eso sería todo. Luego, con toda probabilidad, me habrían encerrado para seguir haciendo conmigo lo que quisieran. No me permitirían salir.

Las cosas comenzaron a derrumbarse cuando estaba trabajando en mi tesis durante el último semestre para sacar mi carrera. Luego de las vacaciones de navidad, recibí una carta.

Al reconocer la letra y ver el nombre del remitente, tuve un ataque de pánico. El primer ataque de pánico.

Era de Levi.

Arrugué el sobre frente a Armin y salí corriendo, espantado, queriendo huir de la situación en la que me encontraba. Mis amigos me encontraron dos horas después bajo un árbol, empapado por la nieve, temblando por el frío y el miedo, el sobre todavía arrugado. Cuando trataron de moverme, volví a colapsar: apenas podía respirar bien e incluso vomité, así que tuvieron que llevarme al hospital.

Me dieron un par de recomendación cuando me estabilizaron y apenas volví a mi habitación, a pesar de que mis amigos me estuvieran mirando, quemé el sobre con la carta dentro, sin abrirla. Me sentí inmediatamente mejor, aunque me negué a decirle a los chicos que había pasado, el por qué reaccioné de esa forma frente a una carta.

Luego, a mitad de semestre, después de un entrenamiento que tuve con Annie y me vestía para ir a un bar con la rubia y Mikasa, mi celular sonó. Sin fijarme en quién era, contesté.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, una respiración, y entonces–

—Eren.

 _Levi_.

No le contesté, no le dije nada, solo alejé el móvil, lo miré unos segundos, y luego lo lancé por la ventana, sintiendo los temblores volver.

¿Cómo se consiguió mi nuevo número?, fue lo único que pensé mientras corría por las calles sintiendo el pánico atenazarse en mí, aferrándose como una araña se agarra a su víctima para devorarla.

Era el segundo ataque de pánico, donde casi me atropellan cinco veces mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderme para que Erik y Levi no me descubrieran. Mikasa me encontró cerca de medianoche bajo un puente, acurrucado, temblando y respirando a bocanadas. Me llevó al departamento de Annie, donde, otra vez, no les dije que había pasado.

Sabía que ellos sospechaban algo, que quizás creían que estaba huyendo de un pasado abrumador, sin embargo, el decirles todo, el contarles lo que había vivido… no me sentía capaz. Si lo decía en voz alta, las cosas se tornaban más reales de lo que ya eran y sonaban cien veces peor.

 _Oigan, chicos, lo que pasa es que mi hermano mayor y un amigo suyo me violaban cuando querían, estaban obsesionados conmigo y yo les permitía hacer lo que quisieran con mi cuerpo. Me violaban, me golpeaban, y si eso no era suficiente, también me torturaban psicológicamente. Ahora estoy huyendo de ellos, pero creo que me encontraron. ¿Quieren ir por un helado?_

¿Ves? Para mí no sonaba bien de ninguna forma y el temor al rechazo, a sus miradas de lástima, hacía que un sentimiento de asfixia permaneciera por muchas horas en mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, todo se fue al diablo.

Ocurrió una noche en la que salía de la biblioteca central mientras estudiaba para la presentación de la tesis que sería dentro de una semana. El hogar quedaba a uno de los extremos de la universidad, así que cansado, me apresuré para llegar a dormir.

Mientras pasaba por debajo de un farol, el refrescante aire de verano haciéndome suspirar por el relajo, lo escuché.

Me quedé quieto inmediatamente, vértigo y náuseas instalándose en mi estómago. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando se giró a pesar de que mi mente gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Levi me devolvió una mirada ojerosa desde donde estaba.

—No salgas corriendo —murmuró con calma, aunque advertí que estaba alerta. Ladee la cabeza, repasando todos los movimientos que Annie me enseñó a lo largo de un año y medio—. Te ves distinto.

Apreté mi mandíbula, sin ocultar mi expresión de ira.

En ese año y medio lejos de él, pensé que cuando lo viera me encogería como un niño pequeño y le rogaría perdón, pero para mi orgullo, fue todo lo contrario. Quería golpearlo, quería lastimarlo. Por primera vez, me veía capaz de enfrentarlo.

—No gracias a ustedes —escupí.

Mi voz no tembló y el orgullo creció en mí.

Los ojos grises de Levi eran calculadores. Podía notar que quería agarrarme del cabello, zarandearme y darme unos buenos golpes, pero estábamos en un lugar público, con guardias vigilando las zonas de caminata de la universidad, y capté que se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud hacia él.

—Darás la tesis —dijo tajante—, y volverás conmigo.

Lo miré rabioso, mi cuerpo tenso. ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo para decirme eso? Yo ya no era su títere, no era su juguete. Él y Erik no podían dominarme como antes.

Ese fue mi error. Creer que era libre de sus garras.

—No —espeté, mirando para ambos lados del camino—. ¿Dónde está el cabrón de mi hermano? ¿Acaso el muy cobarde no vino?

Levi, entonces, me miró unos segundos con sorpresa.

—¿No leíste la carta? —preguntó en un murmullo que apenas pude captar.

Molesto, escupí a sus pies.

—La quemé apenas vi el remitente —solté antes de girarme—. Si crees que Erik y tú–

—Eren —me cortó, su voz sonando rara.

Lo miré por sobre el hombro, su rostro lastimoso me impidió moverme.

Sí, mi error fue confiarme. El pensar que ellos ya no podían atormentarme más, creer que ya era capaz de estar listo y enfrentarlos para cualquier golpe que pudieran darme con tal de tenerme a sus lados.

El golpe fue preciso, rápido y efectivo. El golpe fue capaz de destruir mi mundo en unos segundos.

Solo diez palabras fueron necesarias para derrumbarme.

—Tu hermano está muerto. Erik se suicidó por tu culpa.

* * *

 _Les traigo más perturbación el día domingo, el día del señor, como lo prometí (?)_

 _Mi pobre bebito Eren, tanto que lo hago sufrir :'c No sé, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos o volverlos locos, lo encuentro divertido (?) Okno xD_

 _¿Reviews? Ya saben, acepto todo lo que me digan, hacen que mejore como persona y escritora de fanfiction xD Ahrre._

 _Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, cada vez que los leía me hacían sonreír como estúpida, me hacen feliz *-* Así que gracias a **Nily** , a **Lovyrs** , a **Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya** , a **Mr bum** , a **Blue** y a **Kate Eli**. Chicas, hacen que esta chica iniciadora en la escritura del fanfiction (porque antes solo lo leía xD) sea feliz por las cosas que le dicen *corazones y brishitos para ustedes*_

 _Ah, sí, he estado pensando en alargar esto un poco, hay muchas ideas que tengo en mente, todavía no lo sé, pero de todas formas no será un alargue exagerado, sería como de un capítulo o dos, los necesarios para aclarar algunas cosas. Todavía no tengo claro el final, no sé si hacer un final que sea lleno de fluff (ya, ni tanto xD) o algo lleno de muerte, tragedia y llanto (?) Estoy pensando en como hacer algo intermedio, un final felizmente amargo, pero todavía no tengo las ideas bien conectadas xD_

 _Bueeeeeeeno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, recuérdenlo, son las mejores y muchas corazones y brishitos, tengan una linda semana :3_


	4. Capítulo IV: Necesidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic, depresión, problemas psicológicos.

* * *

El escenario estaba en silencio, solo las luces me iluminaban y el único sonido era el de mi voz, fuerte, clara y potente. Podía notar en la primera fila al Jefe del Departamento de Medicina, Dot Pixis, a su lado izquierdo al Decano de la Facultad, Darius Zackly, y al lado derecho a la doctora que me ayudó con mi tesis, Rico Brzenska. Por lo que pude observar mientras exponía, habían sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

Atrás de ellos, en las butacas del centro, estaban mis amigos: Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Marco y Connie, dándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Cerca de la mitad de mi presentación, la puerta del auditorio se abrió y, a pesar de estar concentrado en la exposición, noté de reojo a la persona recién llegada.

Levi.

Tragué saliva, mi boca reseca, pero me obligué a seguir hablando a pesar de que mi mente era un caos total. Había logrado aprender todo de memoria, por lo que prácticamente era un autómata mientras exponía.

Había pasado una semana desde que apareció.

 _Tu hermano está muerto. Erik se suicidó por tu culpa_.

Las palabras se repetían en mi mente a cada momento, siendo incapaz de procesar algo más allá de eso.

 _Erik me necesitaba. Erik estaba enfermo. Y yo no fui capaz de ayudarlo._

Y también esas palabras invadían mi mente a cada segundo, junto con un vacío en mi estómago que me estremecía a toda hora.

Al principio, pensé que Levi estaba bromeando. Conocía su retorcido sentido del humor, entonces, ¿por qué no aplicarlo ahora para castigarme? Pero en sus ojos se leía que aquella no era ninguna broma enferma y terminé vomitando en unos arbustos.

—En la carta que te envié —decía Levi detrás de mi mientras vomitaba—, te decía que tuve que ingresarlo a un centro psiquiátrico, porque necesitaba ayuda. Te pedía, te rogué que volvieras a ayudarlo. Y cuando te llame —no quería mirarlo, sabía que había reproche en su mirada—, era el día de su funeral. Solo fui yo, Eren. Ni siquiera su hermano menor estuvo presente.

Seguí vomitando, aunque no había nada en mi estómago, así que solo expulsaba la bilis de mi estómago.

—Pensaba contarte todo cuando te atrevieras a volver, Eren —continuó Levi, con toda probabilidad sabiendo que sus palabras me afectaban—, incluso si no volvías en cinco años. Quería ver tu rostro cuando te enteraras que, por tu culpa, Erik se suicidó. Quería ver como pasabas de esta estúpida burbuja de felicidad a la cruda realidad —sentía mis mejillas húmedas y no necesité más para saber que estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué… estás a-aquí, entonces? —balbucee, inclinado todavía contra el arbusto, pero ya sin vomitar nada.

—Estoy por cosas de trabajo —me espetó calmado—. Además, todavía está el tema de la herencia. Erik te dejó todo, por supuesto. Si no la cobras en un mes, pasará al banco automáticamente. No creo que lo quieras, considerando que son los recuerdos que tienes de tu infancia.

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, solo respirando, hasta que tomé el valor suficiente y me giré tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que sentía en mi interior.

 _Muerto, muerto, muerto. Por mi culpa. Por mi maldita culpa. Yo no quería esto_.

Levi estaba de pie frente a mí, tranquilo, sin una mirada de interés. Frío como siempre.

—Quédatela —susurré con la voz temblando—. Quédate con todo.

Pasé a su lado, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de esconderme en algún lado para no salir de allí nunca más. No quería ver a nadie, no quería estar cerca de nadie. Solo deseaba que esta espantosa y grotesca pesadilla terminara pronto, porque yo ya no podía seguir más.

—No me estás entendiendo, mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi, y me giré a mirarlo—. Si no vuelves conmigo, ¿sabes que haré? Mataré a Armin. Mataré a Annie. Mataré a Mikasa. Mataré a Jean. Mataré a Marco. Mataré a Sasha. Mataré a Connie.

Retrocedí dos pasos, aterrorizado, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil, mis manos tiritando, mi estómago retorciéndose por la ansiedad.

—¿Cómo–?

—Cuando tu vienes, Eren, yo voy de vuelta —me observó con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar si era burla o desafío. Quizás un poco de los dos—. Sé que son tus amigos. Sé que te has acostado con tres de ellos. Sé que lo disfrutabas —pasó a mi lado, y antes de que pudiera echarme atrás, me acarició la mejilla—. Una semana. Da tu tesis. Cuando tengas tu título, nos volveremos.

No lo vi hasta este momento.

Media hora después, di por finalizada la presentación. Pixis, Zackly y Rico lucían satisfechos mientras me aplaudían, al igual que mis amigos. Al tratar de mirar más arriba, noté que Levi se marchaba. Suspiré en mi interior por el alivio.

Pixis me felicitó por el trabajo, diciendo que no esperaba menos de mí, y que desde ahora tendría que dirigirse hacia mí como el _Doctor Jaeger._ Zackly me dijo que lo había hecho bastante bien a pesar de ser tan joven y que si buscaba trabajo como profesor en la universidad o en alguna clínica del país, que no dudara en comunicarme con él. Rico fue la más estoica, pero ya la conocía, y al verla con una leve sonrisa supe que todo estaría bien. Al menos en lo referente al ámbito académico.

Luego de unos minutos, los profesores se retiraron y mis amigos se me lanzaron para felicitarme. Jean, para molestar un poco, dijo que había estado bastante bien aunque no entendió ni mierda de lo que hablé.

Entonces, vino la parte incómoda.

—Eren, ¿vamos a beber algo esta noche? —me preguntó Armin riendo—. Tenemos que celebrar tu logro. Nosotros te invitamos, ¿eh?

Fue, en ese momento, mientras reían y conversaban sobre lo que beberían esa noche, que me di cuenta de algo. De algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero me negué a ver.

Había un abismo entre nosotros. Un gran abismo que nos separaba por mucho, una gran grieta que jamás iba a desaparecer y que no podría cruzar aunque luchara por intentarlo. Mientras ellos se adelantaban, hacían bromas sobre lo poco que entendieron de mi presentación y pensaban en ir a jugar bolos para luego ir al bar, lo entendí.

Nunca los podría alcanzar. Porque ese mismo día yo iba a irme y ellos seguirían con sus vidas; porque yo me convertiría en un dulce recuerdo de la universidad y de vez en cuando se preguntarían qué fue de mí para luego pensar que estaba bien, con un trabajo estable, una dulce esposa y un montón de niños revoltosos; porque yo no podía decirles por todo lo que había pasado, ya que recibiría miradas de sorpresa, lástima y rechazo, y no quería eso, no quería que dejaran de mirarme como si fuera una persona que les hacía felices; porque ellos se tenían entre sí, mientras que yo lo único que siempre tuve fue a Erik y Levi; porque aunque yo me fuera, ellos iban a continuar caminando y yo… yo volvería al pasado.

Cuando se giraron para preguntarme porque no iba con ellos, les sonreí sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos.

Les sonreí, y les dije que viajaría esa noche por asuntos familiares urgentes, que me habían avisado esa mañana. Enseguida se preocuparon, me preguntaron si todo estaba bien, que qué era lo que había pasado. Con tranquilidad, les expliqué que mi hermano quería reconciliarse conmigo –les había comentado brevemente que ya no hablaba con él– y que podía pasar un tiempo con él y su nueva familia, que no quería perderme.

Ellos comprendieron, e incluso parecieron alegrarse al saber de la situación. Una dulce mentira era mejor que una verdad amarga.

Me ayudaron a hacer la maleta e incluso me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto. Dijeron que nos debíamos mantener en contacto ya fuera por _Facebook_ o _Whatsapp,_ y que incluso más adelante, cuando todos tuvieran sus carreras listas, podíamos viajar por el mundo, _mochilear_ por los distintos países y culturas.

A todo les dije que sí, aunque fueran solo mentiras.

El pasaje que Levi me había enviado era de un asiento al lado de una de las ventanas. Cuando ya estuve acomodado, apareció él sentándose a mi lado, sin decir nada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, y extendió una mano hacia mi rostro.

Lo manotee y prácticamente le gruñí.

—Volveré —susurré para que nadie más oyera—, pero no quiero que me toques. Si lo haces, juro que te mataré apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Impasible, se alejó y miró al frente, sus labios sellados.

El avión despegó.

* * *

Todo estaba exactamente igual. Las calles, el auto de Levi, el aeropuerto, incluso el tiempo era como lo recordaba. Cerré los ojos y, por unos segundos, dejé que el ambiente ya conocido me absorbiera, dejando que los recuerdos volvieran y ahogaran el año y medio que pasé fuera.

Levi me murmuró que iríamos primero al cementerio a dejarle algunas flores a Erik. Sabía que también lo decía para no hacerme desconfiar sobre sus palabras, porque la duda seguía por debajo, si fue real lo que me dijo o había sido solo una manera para traerme devuelta.

El cementerio estaba vacío. Compré unas camelias de diversos colores, queriendo decirle que lo iba a querer por siempre, a pesar de lo que hizo. Levi compró un ramo de gladiolos, pero no le dije nada aun cuando sabía su significado: _te extraño_.

Me guio a través de las tumbas, callado, pensativo y meditabundo. No sabía que estaba pensando, su expresión no me dejaba ver nada, y el ambiente deprimido del lugar estaba causando estragos en mí. Una creciente ansiedad –a la que ya estaba acostumbrado– se instaló dentro de mi cuerpo, pero me obligué a relajarme, buscando pensar en algo que me ayudara a seguir adelante.

Levi se detuvo por lo que terminé chocando con él.

—Hola, Erik —susurró, su voz repentinamente suave.

Temblé antes de ver la tumba.

 _Erik Johan Jaeger._

 _Amado hijo, hermano y amigo._

 _1987-2015_

La lápida era blanca, impoluta, limpia; las letras eran suaves, finas, delicadas. No tenía que preguntar para saber que Levi escogió el diseño.

La culpabilidad se instaló inmediatamente en lugar de la ansiedad en mi estómago. La culpabilidad y la recriminación. Esto no estaría pasando si no me hubiera ido. Esto no estaría pasando si hubiera visto los mensajes a tiempo. Esto no estaría pasando si hubiera contestado los correos. Esto no estaría pasando si hubiera leído la carta. Era mi culpa. Era solo mi culpa.

Rompí a llorar cuando dejé las flores a los pies de la tumba. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió, temblando por completo, y no fui capaz de ahogar las lágrimas, de callar mis gemidos. El típico raspón en la garganta era imposible de soportar, lo único que quería era que alguien me abrazara, que alguien estuviera ahí conmigo.

Busqué a Levi a tientas, una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza chillando que no lo hiciera, pero hice caso omiso. Te había dicho que dependía bastante de mis amigos, ¿cierto? Seguía dependiendo de ellos. Pero no estaban, y Levi estaba ahí, tranquilo, suave, templado, como si hubiera predicho aquella acción. Me encerró en sus brazos, dejando que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho y llorara entre gritos de disculpa y dolor.

Era lo único que me quedaba. Era lo único que tenía en ese momento.

Piensas que soy estúpido, ¿cverdad? Lo soy. No es necesario que me lo digas. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, haber hecho fue marcar mi destino definitivamente. Había querido demostrarles que no los necesitaba, que los quería lejos de mí, pero al ir a los brazos de Levi solo hice lo contrario. Indirectamente, les di la razón: los necesitaba, los quería a mi lado. El amor que Erik y Levi me entregaron era lo único que conocía, lo único que recibí alguna vez en mi vida –sin contar la amistad que me dieron mis amigos de la universidad–, y a pesar de que me hacía daño, de que doliera muchas veces, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo para que no me dejaran nunca.

No se lo dije a Levi. Lo entendí más adelante.

El psicólogo de la universidad me había dicho que, con la poca información que le entregaba, era bastante obvio que alguien me dañó y estaba huyendo de esa persona. Que el daño fue tan grande que terminó por convertirme en una persona insegura y depresiva, necesitada de amor y afecto, que iba a depender de la gente que se acercara mucho y estaría presto a tratar de ser feliz con cualquier tipo de amor que me entregaran, aunque fuera enfermizo o, en su defecto, no fuera amor sino obsesión o celos maquillados con esa palabra. Si había momentos en los que me sentía amado, olvidaría todo el daño hecho; así, si tenía a una pareja y ésta me maltrataba, iba a aceptar dicho maltrato porque creería que me lo merecía siempre que me entregara amor, aunque fueran migajas o ni siquiera fuera amor.

Cuando Levi me abrazó, me hizo sentir amado.

Por unos segundos, todo lo que me hizo, los golpes, la indiferencia, las violaciones, desaparecieron. Solo éramos él y yo, de pie ante la tumba de mi hermano, una persona que me hizo sufrir tanto pero ahora estaba dispuesto a perdonar con tal de que reviviera. Quería retroceder el tiempo para abrir la carta a tiempo, regresar a la jaula y lograr que Erik no se suicidara. Si para hacerlo debía entregarme a ellos, lo haría con gusto.

Levi me llevó a la casa, mi prisión, donde me duché y fui directo a la cama. El azabache no dijo nada, solo me arropó para luego salir con una mirada de lástima.

En el momento en el que me arropó, le dije que tratara de no tocarme.

A pesar de querer volver a sentirme amado, todavía no lo olvidaba todo por completo. Cuando dejó de abrazarme, el dolor que me hicieron sentir por tantos años volvió.

El psicólogo tenía razón en muchas cosas, por supuesto, menos en esa. Sí, quería amor, pero no olvidaría todo el sufrimiento. Era una marca a fuego vivo tanto en mi mente como en mi piel.

Esa noche, tuve pesadillas.

Y a la siguiente.

Y a la siguiente.

Y a la siguiente.

El sótano aparecía constantemente, un cuerpo balanceándose colgado por el cuello desde una viga. Cuando me veía, notaba que era Erik. Luego me notaba a mí mismo.

La misma pesadilla, siempre. Incluso ahora.

Una semana desde mi llegada, me animé a coger mi teléfono y encenderlo. Me sorprendía que Levi me hubiera dejado conservarlo, pero entonces pensé que él ya no me dominaba como antes. Si bien su presencia seguía siendo fuerte, Levi no se acercaba más de la cuenta. Solo entraba a mi habitación para dejarme comida que yo no le pedía y luego se marchaba.

Tenía muchos mensajes, todos de mis amigos preguntándome si llegué bien, cómo estaba, por qué no contestaba. Les di respuestas rápidas y concisas para luego mirar la hora. Medio día, sábado. Levi estaba en casa.

Silenciosamente, bajé al comedor. El azabache tenía la televisión prendida, a volumen bajo, unos lentes en su rostro mientras leía uno de sus miles de informes. La casa seguía igual que siempre. Incluso la mancha con sangre que dejé en la alfombra cuando me dieron la paliza por el tema de Historia seguía allí. Al verla, solté una carcajada desquiciada.

—Mierda, me asustaste —gruñó Levi dejando su informe en la pequeña mesita. Me dirigió una mirada y arrugó la nariz—. Anda a bañarte, apestas.

Infantilmente, me crucé de brazos.

—Oblígame —solté yendo a sentarme al sofá.

Él solo suspiró, quitándose los lentes con aspecto agotador.

—Los papeles de la herencia —dijo extendiéndome una carpeta. Lo miré interrogativamente—. Me hice cargo de ello como tu abogado. Necesito que firmes y estará todo bien.

—No te necesito como abogado —murmuré abriendo la carpeta.

—¿Tienes dinero para otro, mocoso de mierda?

Resoplé, pero tenía razón. Aquello me hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

—Enviaré mi currículum a los hospitales durante la próxima semana —pensé en voz alta. Al darme cuenta, me giré con lentitud hacia Levi, esperando verlo enojado. Pero solo miraba sus papeles, aburrido—. ¿No me dirás nada?

Me observó, sus ojos plateados llenos de cálculo logrando que la ansiedad volviera a mí.

—¿Debería decírtelo? Yo solo quería que volvieras, nada más —contestó indiferente. Por algún extraño motivo, aquello me dolió—. Sal a trabajar si quieres. Debes hacerte cargo de las cuentas para cuando yo me consiga un apartamento.

Vacío. Vacío en mi estómago ante sus palabras. Podía sentir que temblaba, que me ponía pálido, que comenzaba a sudar por el miedo.

—¿No te quedarás… acá? —susurré abrazándome, mi boca seca.

Me miró con frialdad, estoico e imperturbable.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Tú y yo somos algo?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas.

—¡Eres mi violador!

Luego, solo silencio. Me encogí al ver la mirada llena de rabia de Levi, sus ojos chispeando con la ira. Iba a pedir perdón mientras me preparaba para recibir el golpe, pero el azabache solo se puso de pie con fuerza y recogió sus papeles.

—Vete al diablo, Eren —masculló girándose para ir a su pieza.

La furia también se instaló en mí. ¿Hacía conmigo lo que quería para luego abandonarme? Lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

—¡No te necesito, hijo de puta! —le grité con la voz quebrada.

Cuando sentía que no podía oírme, comencé a llorar.

Patético. Miserable. Necesitado.

Eso era. En eso me había convertido.

* * *

Levi y yo no volvimos a tocar ese tema. En sí, apenas conversamos de algo, solo nos saludábamos al vernos, nada más. Dos desconocidos viviendo en una casa, a ese punto llegamos.

Durante la siguiente semana, fui tanto a los hospitales públicos como a los privados a dejar mi currículum. Las pesadillas seguían. Esperaba que me llamaran para las entrevistas. Hablaba brevemente con mis amigos. Levi no me miraba. La vida seguía. Y el vacío en mi estómago aumentaba.

Al mes, recibí una llamada de una clínica, diciendo que querían entrevistarme. Las cosas parecían ir mejorando de a poco, incluso me animé a hablarle a Levi, aunque recibía respuestas cortas y sin interés alguno. Todavía me dolía, por supuesto, pero trataba de convencerme de que era lo mejor, porque Levi me había hecho daño y tenerlo cerca no me hacía bien. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan desesperado para que me tomara en cuenta?

La entrevista, a pesar de haber ido bien, me hizo sentir peor. No me contrataron, a pesar de mis notas y mi tesis, ya que _buscaban a alguien con más experiencia_. Aquello me hizo entrar en mis episodios de baja autoestima que nunca logré solucionar con el psicólogo porque él quería más información sobre mi pasado y yo nunca se la di. Apenas llegué a casa, fui directo a mi habitación sin saludar a Levi, le puse llave a mi pieza y me metí bajo las frazadas de la cama. Mi mente, como siempre, empezó a divagar en el silencio que había, pensando en mil cosas distintas.

¿Quién iba a querer contratar a un mocoso como yo? ¿Por qué siquiera había pensado en sacar una carrera si no era capaz de encontrar trabajo? Quizás Erik y Levi tuvieron razón, quizás no tuve que seguir estudiando, solo debí haberme quedado en casa, sin hacer nada, siendo un inútil como siempre, dejando que ellos me mantuvieran. Si no hubiera sido tan terco con el tema de la universidad, no habría conocido ese otro mundo –un mundo que no era para mí, un mundo al que no pertenecía– y no habría huido, por lo que Erik no se habría suicidado y todavía estaría acá conmigo. No habríamos sido una familia perfecta, pero seguiría vivo, seguiría a mi lado.

Comencé a llorar por todos los sentimientos que comenzaron a inundarme mientras las imágenes me golpeaban. La culpa, el dolor, la pena, el abandono, todo se juntaban en mí y hacían que quisiera desaparecer de este mundo, me hacían desear nunca haber nacido.

Con esos pensamientos, me dormí para despertar a la madrugada con una pesadilla, lleno de sudor, temblando y llorando. Me sobresalté al escuchar golpes en mi puerta, y a paso tambaleante, fui a abrirla para encontrarme con un Levi demasiado despierto. Solo me miró unos segundos para luego tomarme de la mano y llevarme a la cama.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —balbucee cuando se acostó a mi lado.

—Yo igual tengo pesadillas —dijo lacónico.

Al oír aquello, mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente hacia él, dejando que me abrazara, y me acurruqué a su lado permitiendo que su calor me inundara.

Entonces, como la primera vez, cometí un error.

—Levi —susurré, la necesidad apoderándose de mí, aferrándome a él—, por favor, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes solo. _Por favor_.

Él solo me miró, impasible, acariciando mis cabellos, y asintió en silencio.

Le sonreí como no le sonreía desde hace años, como si hubiera sido un niño pequeño al que le regalan un dulce, y pude ver su expresión atónita. La última vez que le sonreí así fue cuando todavía era un chiquillo puberto de catorce años. Levi me apretujó y el resto de la noche dormí sin pesadillas.

Jesús, era tan idiota. Un par de abrazos, una mirada de comprensión y Levi me tenía en sus manos otra vez. No lo noté en ese momento ni más adelante, pero cuando me percaté de ello, ya era tarde.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo normal por otro mes. Levi y yo volvimos a hablar, no mucho, pero el ambiente ya no era incómodo. El control que ejercía sobre mí era suave, casi no se veía, pero estaba allí. Lo dejaba pasar porque no me molestaba, incluso lo llegaba a asociar a que era amor y cariño. Me decía varias veces que todo estaría bien si Levi era mi amigo. Si él me apoyaba, si estaba conmigo, todo estaría bien.

Fue por eso que, luego de no haber conseguido trabajo, me acerqué a él durante la cena. Estaba frustrado, molesto y fastidiado porque mis deseos de poder trabajar se acumulaban más y más, y al no conseguir empleo, esas ganas se convertían en ansiedad para luego pasar a depresión y más dependencia.

—Levi —el aludido levantó la vista de sus miles de informes que todos los días leía y revisaba—, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —pregunté tímido y nervioso.

—Depende —contestó volviendo a mirar las hojas.

—Tú… tienes contactos, ¿cierto? —solté sintiendo el temor en mi interior—, entonces si tienes contactos, porque como eres abogado, tú… podrías hablar con ellos para que… si ellos pueden–

—Escúpelo, Eren.

Tomé aire, tratando de relajarme.

—¿Tienes contactos con los superiores de los hospitales? —pregunté en voz baja.

Volvió a mirarme, impasible y tranquilo mientras sentía como los nervios carcomían mi estómago.

—¿Quieres que te consiga una entrevista con ellos? —asentí frenéticamente, mirándolo con esperanza. Él suspiró—. Está bien —las comisuras de mi boca se estaban elevando en una sonrisa de felicidad cuando agregó—. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

El estómago se me revolvió ahora, sentí la garganta apretada y moví mis manos nerviosamente. Podía decir que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—¿Q-quieres… —tartamudee respirando con velocidad— q-que me acu-ueste cont-tigo?

—Eren —Levi, con una expresión indescifrable, se acercó—, no te voy a pedir eso, así que deja de mirarme de esa forma —frunció el ceño mientras me forzaba a relajarme—. Mañana quiero que vayas a cenar conmigo. Tú y yo. Solo eso. No hay trampas, lo prometo. Una cena y listo.

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza, convenciéndome a mí mismo que una cena no le haría daño a nadie.

Fue mi segundo error.

En la cena, Levi mostró otra cara suya –o la inventó, mejor dicho. Más tierna, suave y amable. Incluso varios de sus comentarios me hicieron reír, algo que no había hecho antes.

Conversamos mucho, de diversos temas, pero el que más recuerdo, fue que le pregunté sobre Erik. En esos tres meses que llevaba allí, no me había atrevido a hacerlo por temor a lo que pudiera decir. Le pregunté qué pasó cuando me fui, porque no fue a buscarme. Al principio, Levi parecía reacio a decirme algo, alegando que no quería herirme, sin embargo le insistí tanto que al final acabó cediendo.

—Creímos al principio que simplemente querías un rato a solas —dijo Levi con calma—, así que no nos preocupamos mucho, aunque Erik estaba más ansioso que de costumbre, murmurando que eras demasiado inmaduro y merecías que te agarráramos con más fuerza para que vieras lo que hacíamos por ti. Nos dimos cuenta de la nota que le dejaste a la mañana siguiente, cuando pensamos que tal vez te quedaste con un amigo y fuimos a cambiarnos ropa.

—¿Cómo… reaccionaron? —susurré.

—¿Honestamente? Fui el único que pude mantener la calma, Eren. Tu hermano enloqueció por completo. Empezó a gritar que eras un malagradecido, que iba a matarte apenas te encontrara, que te haría sufrir como nunca antes lo había hecho, e incluso estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo Berlín para encontrarte —sentí como perdía la sangre de mi cara—. Cuando descubrí donde estabas, agradecí que estuvieras lo suficientemente lejos como para que Erik no te hiciera daño. Acepté que te habías ido para tomarte un tiempo y darte cuenta de que… —tomó mi mano y la acarició—, en el fondo, te queríamos.

Nauseas me invadieron y tuve el impulso de ponerme de pie para chillarle que todo lo que me hicieron no era amor, que solo me hicieron daño, pero me contuve. Me contuve porque las cosas estaban bien ahora, no quería arruinarlas, y eso era tema del pasado. Quizás ahora Levi podía entender que la obsesión que sentían por mí no era amor, y estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo si se disculpaba por todo lo que hizo.

—¿Y luego?

—Los primeros meses fueron difíciles —prosiguió Levi—, tu hermano pareció comprender que, si te dábamos tu espacio, ibas a volver pronto. De todas formas, dejó el trabajo y se la pasaba encerrado en tu pieza. Nuestra relación igual estaba quebrada, a pesar de que nos esforzábamos en que no fuera así —hizo una mueca divertida que me dejó atónito.

Sentía ganas de preguntarle qué había sido él para Erik, qué era yo para él, pero no tuve las agallas para hacerlo. ¿Y si no me gustaba la respuesta?

—Cuando pasaron seis meses desde que te fuiste, tu hermano colapsó. Se volvió loco y empezó a destrozar tu habitación, rompiendo parte de tus ropas, volcando el colchón, tirando tus útiles, cuadernos, libros por todos lados, gritando que eras una desgracia, que te iba a hacer pagar, que te destrozaría con sus propias manos. Lo hizo cuando yo estaba en el trabajo, por supuesto. Y cuando llegué… bueno, fue su primer intento de suicidio. Tuve que internarlo en la clínica psiquiátrica después de eso.

Mis labios temblaron y sabía que si no hacía algo estaría a punto de llorar. Otra vez la culpa apareció con aquellos pensamientos llenos de dolor: si hubiera vuelto, Erik seguiría vivo; si hubiera vuelto, todavía tendría a mi hermano aquí; si hubiera vuelto…

—Le hicieron varios exámenes para ver que ocurría con él. La obsesión insana que sentía por ti no se limitaba solo a eso, sino que también sufría de sociopatía, es decir, su personalidad antisocial le hacía huir de las normas, de querer hacer lo que quería sin medir las consecuencias, además de carecer de empatía y remordimiento. No llegaba a ser psicopatía, pero el trastorno estaba ahí.

 _Lo podrías haber ayudado. Si no fueras tan malagradecido, si hubieras pensado en tu hermano, habrías vuelto para ayudarlo. Pero solo hiciste que se hundiera en su miseria como te hundiste tú cuando te encerraron en el sótano por cinco días. ¿Qué te hace mejor que ellos?_ , pensé mareado, los ojos plateados de Levi absorbiéndome, dejando que mis pensamientos se confundieran entre ellos.

—Erik… te necesitaba para que el tratamiento resultara. Si tú le pedías que lo hiciera, lo habría hecho, ya que a mí no me hacía caso. Pero tú no respondías los correos y yo no podía viajar porque el buffet de abogados entró en crisis justo en ese momento, así que decidí enviarte una carta. Sabía que si te llamaba, me cortarías apenas supieras que era yo —Levi también lucía inquieto, sus ojos vagando por todo el restaurante—. En la carta te expliqué todo.

 _Maldito bastardo miserable, no mereces nada de lo que tienes ahora. Lo único que has hecho es hacer daño, tú mismo hiciste que estuvieras solo en este momento_.

—Tú hermano no lo soportó mucho y, en un descuido de las enfermeras, se suicidó —volvió su vista a mí, y me encogí en mi asiento—. Se ahorcó con las sábanas en la misma clínica.

No lo soporté más: de golpe me puse de pie, corrí al baño y vomité la cena. Levi no fue detrás de mí y fue lo mejor, porque me sentía más patético que nunca.

Salí diez minutos después, luego de tratar de arreglar mi rostro descompuesto lo mejor posible. El azabache ya me esperaba listo, con la cena pagada para retirarnos. No le dije nada en el camino de regreso ni cuando nos acostamos, aunque me volví a acurrucar a su lado.

Levi no se disculpó por lo que me hizo en esos casi diez años.

* * *

Él no intentó nada luego de esa cena. Las cosas siguieron su rumbo, hablábamos, él se iba a su trabajo, yo esperaba a que me llamaran de alguno. La entrevista, al igual que la primera que tuve, quedó descartada por el tema de la experiencia. Como los sentimientos de frustración y fracaso se sentían más intensos, comencé a salir y frecuentar distintas cafeterías para pasar el rato, donde leía algún libro mientras tomaba algo con el dinero que Levi dejaba para que mantuviera la casa.

Fue una de esas tardes cuando lo vi acompañado de una linda chica de cabellos color miel, pálida y ojos grandes e intensos. Pasaron por afuera de la cafetería y no me vio, pero lo que me dejó realmente mal fue al verlos besándose. Levi la miraba como me miraba cuando teníamos sexo: como si yo fuera lo único que necesitaba para hacerlo feliz.

Quedé destrozado, mi baja autoestima empeoró y la ansiedad y tensión se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. ¿Por eso Levi no me tocaba? ¿Por qué ya no me quería como antes? ¿Siquiera me quería ahora? ¿O se quedaba conmigo por lástima? Era obvio que era por ello. ¿Quién iba a querer estar conmigo? Estaba sucio, era un mocoso, era patético, era asqueroso. Tenía problemas de autoestima, fui abusado y violado por años, maltratado y convertido en nada más que un trapo sucio. ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en mí?

Estuve caminando por Berlín por horas, el frío otoñal colándose a través del abrigo y haciéndome sentir hueco. Llegué a eso de las doce a mi casa, sintiéndome más miserable que nunca. Mis papás me dejaron solo, Erik me dejó solo, Levi me dejaría solo en poco tiempo.

Esperaba que Levi estuviera dormido para así no enfrentarlo, pero el azabache estaba en el living, viendo una película. Iba a pasar directo a mi habitación, sin embargo, fue más rápido y me tomó de la mano.

—¿Ocurre algo? —no me giré a verlo, solo quería que dejara de tocarme.

—Nada —murmuré—. Iré a dormir.

—Tus orejas están rojas.

Al oírlo decir eso, solté una carcajada lastimosa. Mis orejas. Por supuesto.

—¿Ya no me quieres? —solté como un niño pequeño.

¿Acaso podía llegar a ser más patético?

—No te entiendo —Levi comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de que me abandonara por completo, lo abracé.

Patético. _Patético_.

—Levi —sollocé cuando me devolvió el abrazo—. Levi, por favor, no te vayas. Por favor.

—Creí que no querías que te tocara.

Entonces, el tercer error. El tercer y último error. El peor de todos.

—Levi —me alejé unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos, para dejar que el color plateado que poseía me absorbiera por completo—, hazme tuyo. Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor y nunca me dejes. Por favor. _Por favor_. Haré lo que quieras, pero nunca me abandones.

Te diste cuenta, ¿no? Cuán necesitado estaba. Cuán solo me sentía. Y quizás estés pensando que soy más que patético, que soy miserable, que quizás me merecí todo lo que pasó. Incluso hay momentos en los que sigo pensando aquello. Pero tenía tanto miedo, tanto terror de perder lo único que me quedaba, que no lo estaba pensando bien. Que no estaba pensando en las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Levi, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, me besó con fuerza, con posesión y exigencia. Gemí al sentir su lengua en mi boca, al sentir sus manos en mi cintura, al sentir su entrepierna contra la mía. Quería más, necesitaba más.

En un dos por tres, estábamos en su pieza, en su cama, él sobre mí, quitándome el abrigo, el suéter, la playera, comenzando a jugar con mis pezones mientras mis gemidos eran más y más fuertes. Cubrí mi boca en un intento para callarme unos segundos, pero Levi solo me manoteó el brazo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo.

—No, quiero oírte —gruñó con la voz ronca.

Se quitó la camisa, volviendo a mis pezones, y me retorcí desesperado. Me quitó los pantalones para proseguir con los suyos y lamió por sobre mi ropa interior, causándome espasmos en el cuerpo.

—Quiero que me la chupes y te prepares a ti mismo —susurró exigente.

Automáticamente obedecí, queriendo complacerlo para que así nunca volviera a mirar a otra persona, para que solo tuviera ojos para mí y me amara más que a nadie en el mundo.

Él dirigió las estocadas en mi boca mientras yo introducía uno, dos, tres dedos en mi interior, ansioso por tenerlo detrás de mí, encima de mí, en todas las posiciones que Levi quisiera para hacerlo feliz.

Me penetró de golpe, haciendo que jadeara, y me besó cuando comenzó a moverse, mi mente quedándose en blanco por el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras que habían en mi cuerpo.

Levi me susurraba al oído _mío, mío_ , y por primera y única vez en mi vida, me sentía feliz de serlo.

Te diste cuenta otra vez, ¿no?

Sí, perdí el control.

Le entregué el control en bandeja de plata.

Y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de eso.

* * *

 _Nota 1: La sociopatía es un trastorno mental a menudo confundida con la psicopatía, sin embargo, son claramente distintas. El sociópata es una persona que puede mentir bastante bien y no mostrar emociones cuando las ocasiones así lo ameritan; pasa por encima de los demás sin pensar en sus consecuencias ni acciones, saben muy bien obtener lo que quieren, pero también poseen comportamientos riesgosos e impulsivos, llegando a lo irresponsable; un ejemplo de ello, es cuando Erik deja a Eren en el sótano a pesar de que éste se encontraba malherido y con necesidad de atención médica. El sociópata también nunca reconocerá sus errores ni lo incorrecto que puede a llegar ser una situación, y no le gusta sentirse a cargo de alguien más, negando las autoridades que puedan estar por sobre él. Carecen de empatía y remordimiento, y se diferencia de la psicopatía ya que ésta va de la mano con episodios de psicosis, el disfrute del sufrimiento ajeno, crueldad y tienen menor control de los impulsos._

 _Nota 2: Disculpen si Eren les llegó a parecer un poco depresivo e incluso desesperante en algunos momentos. Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, muy complicado. El trastorno psicológico del que sufre Eren es el neuroticismo, no se limita solo a "depresión" o "baja autoestima", como él piensa. El neuroticismo incluye estos dos aspectos junto con graves cuadros de ansiedad, tensión y culpabilidad. La relación obsesiva que vivió con Erik y Levi, la presión constante a la que era empujado todos los días, los malos tratos y los abusos sexuales hicieron que se vuelva vulnerable y temoroso del mundo, viviendo en un persistente estado de nervios, ansiedad y tensión que derivaron a la depresión y a una visión deformada de sí mismo. Claramente, el psicólogo de la universidad no iba a poder decirle lo que tenía pues Eren se negaba a hablar de todas las cosas que le pasaban, así que no conoce el verdadero diagnóstico y no puede seguir un tratamiento (por ahora)._

 _Buaaaaaaaaaaano, tienen suerte de que me dio el tiempo para publicarlo porque hoy tuve que viajar ya que mañana comienza mi segundo año universitario y quería quedarme en mi hogarcito para siempre :'c Pero no se preocupen, como es comienzo de año no hacemos nada el primer mes y les traeré los últimos dos capítulos los domingos correspondientes, porque sí, lo he decidido, ya tengo prácticamente escritos (en mi mente) el final y cómo llegar a él. ¿Un spoiler? Se avecina dolor, mucho dolor (?) Okno xD_

 _Quiero darle las gracias a toooooodas las chicas que me dejaron review, las amo, son las mejores, me hacían sonreír como una estúpida al leer sus comentarios. Así que muchas gracias a **Blue** (tus ciber-galletas son las mejores), a **Kate Eli** , a **Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya** , a **Nily** , a **cris** , a **Lovyrs** , a **Nicot** (cuando leí tu review chillé como nena porque leí tu fanfic "El hermano de la novia" y déjame decirte que lo adoro, entonces cuando te vi fue como asdfghjklñ), a **dayyechelon1** y a **Genevieve Phantomhive** (con quien igual chillé porque también leo su fanfic "Me perteneces" y leí tu review y luego actualizaste después de pocos -miles- de años y también fue tan asdfghjklñ). Muchas gracias bebés, son las mejores, no saben cuánto las adoro :33_

 _Ya saben, dejen un review con sus opiniones y comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, me gusta leer lo que piensan *-*_

 _Nos vemos el próximo domingo, tengan una bella semana_


	5. Capítulo V: Castillo de Cristal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic, depresión, problemas psicológicos._

 ** _AVISO: Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo en Word, puse algunas partes con tachado y luego revisé que al ingresarlo a fanfiction me dejaba tachar, así que lo dejé así ya que el tachado era necesario para algunas partes que verán más adelante. Sin embargo, como fanfiction es tan genial *sarcasmo*, al momento en que ingresé para corregir algunas cosas, el tachado desaparecía y no me daba la opción de ingresarlo de nuevo :'c Así que las palabras_ que estén subrayadas y sin cursiva, como estas, _en realidad quiero que las tomen como si estuvieran tachadas (?) Por supuesto, queda mejor con el tachado, pero como no lo pude ingresar, decidí cambiarlas por el subrayado. Pero no queda igual y eso me entristeció :cccc_**

* * *

Odiaba la oscuridad. Desde que tengo memoria, la oscuridad siempre fue para mí un trauma, algo que me aterraba y me causaba odio y pesadillas.

Levi lo sabía. Lo tenía muy claro.

Por eso me dejaba encerrado en el armario de mi pieza durante todo el día, desde que salía a trabajar hasta que volvía a eso de las seis, siete, e incluso ocho de la tarde. Solo podía saberlo con certeza cuando percibía movimientos desde el otro lado de la puerta y ésta se abría de golpe, revelando la típica expresión neutra de Levi. Sin embargo, tampoco salía.

Ahora no solo le temía a la oscuridad, sino también a la luz.

La luz significaba que ya era hora de salir. Que debía sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien. O bueno, eso dependía del estado de Levi.

Si abría la puerta, y veía que no aguanté las ganas de ir al baño, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y que todavía trataba de golpearlo, normalmente ganaba primero una paliza, cero comida y una violación más brutal.

Si abría la puerta, y veía que pude resistir todo el día los deseos de orinar, si lo recibía con una sonrisa –por muy tiritona que fuera– y que lo abrazaba a pesar de mis claros temblores de terror, me correspondía con una caricia suave, una cena con él y una violación con preparación y suavidad.

Normalmente, siempre terminaba orinando en una esquina del pequeño armario, llorando porque ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

 _Los primeros días y semanas desde que empecé mi relación con Levi fueron normales. Parecíamos novios, lo que me hacía suspirar de felicidad cuando notaba que me miraba con cariño y ternura. El azabache se había convertido en mi mundo, en todo lo que quería, en todo lo que pude desear alguna vez. Me mimaba, me regalaba algo todos los días –ya fuera una flor, un pastel o un reloj de marca– y me hacía el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una suavidad que me volvía loco._

 _Pero las cosas estaban torcidas desde el principio, por supuesto. Eran una pobre ilusión._

 _Dos semanas desde que me entregué a él, mandó a llamar a alguien para que instalara protectores de metal en las ventanas. Cuando le pregunté el por qué, Levi solo contestó que habló con unos vecinos y al parecer estaban entrando a robar al vecindario. Lógico, por supuesto. Levi no quería que entraran a robar, en especial ahora que me estaba quedando en casa._

 _Me permitió seguir buscando trabajo, pero estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar un puesto en el ámbito medicinal, así que le sugerí que podía buscar por mientras un trabajo de camarero, cajero o vendedor, solo para pasar el tiempo ya que me aburría mucho en casa._

 _—Como quieras —contestó Levi tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y besando mi frente—, pero me daría mucha pena que desperdiciaras tus habilidades en un trabajo donde no serás apreciado. Digo, fuiste el mejor de tu clase, ¿no? ¿Por qué deberías conformarte con atender mesas o recibir órdenes de personas que son más inferiores que tú?_

 _Hice un puchero, y le dije que tenía razón, que fue un pensamiento estúpido y no buscaría trabajo en algo que no me gustaba, pero que me seguiría aburriendo en casa._

 _—Podrías dedicarte a hacer aseo —sugirió acariciando mi mejilla—, la casa es grande y hace tiempo que no me dedico a limpiarla a fondo. Eso me haría muy feliz._

 _Y esas, por supuesto, eran las palabras mágicas._

 _Habría hecho lo que fuera para hacer a Levi feliz._

 _Incluso si eso implicaba quedarme en casa para recibirlo con la cena lista, al menos los primeros meses._

 _Con cuidado, Levi fue construyendo un castillo de cristal a mí alrededor, una quimera, un espejismo, una fantasía fácil de destruir._

* * *

Lo peor, sin embargo, no era la oscuridad. Lo peor era no saber qué hora era.

Levi salía a trabajar a eso de las ocho de la mañana, entonces me despertaba de golpe, soltaba mi muñeca de la esposa enganchada contra el respaldo de su cama y me arrastraba a mi cuarto entre mis súplicas de que no me dejara encerrado otro día, entre mis lloriqueos de terror y lástima. Me empujaba dentro del armario, ahora vacío, y cerraba fuertemente mientras yo me acurrucaba contra una esquina. La primera vez que me encerró, forcejeé cuando estaba cerrando la puerta y me gané un buen golpe en la cara y la nariz con la madera al momento de no tener escrúpulos con la fuerza de cierre, ocasionando que sangrara por un pequeño corte que me hice.

En la oscuridad, solo veía mis propios miedos. No sabía nada del exterior mientras trataba de darle calor a mi desnudo cuerpo, aunque tratara de contar los minutos –por último para hacer algo y no caer en la desesperación– ya que siempre terminaba perdido o llorando o gimiendo por el hambre.

Había semanas en las que estaba sin comer por tres o cuatro días.

Había días en los que pensaba golpear mi cabeza contra la pared hasta morir.

A veces, trataba de recordar los momentos buenos. Pero éstos se veían oscurecidos cuando la puerta se abría y Levi me veía para luego susurrar una palabra que me destrozaba por completo.

 _Patético_.

Solo quería salir de ese infierno. Solo quería que las cosas acabaran pronto.

* * *

 _Levi era inteligente. Demasiado, para mi bien._

 _Escogía las palabras correctas con cuidado, pensaba en sus acciones antes de actuar, conservaba la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones._

 _Notaste la manera en que me manipulaba, ¿verdad? Eligiendo lo que diría a continuación con suma delicadeza, para dar en los puntos más sensibles, para hacerte cambiar de opinión en pocos minutos, sugestionando mi mente para que yo no fuera capaz de cuestionarlo, para que aceptara todas sus decisiones sin rechistar, siempre pensando en que eran por mi bien._

 _Un día, le reclamé porque nunca me sacaba a pasear. Nunca salíamos siquiera a comprar juntos, no conocía a sus amigos, no me invitaba a comer a ninguna parte. Quería formar parte de su mundo, estar más junto a él, que no se avergonzara de mí, le pedí herido._

 _Con tranquilidad y abrazándome, Levi me susurró que no se avergonzaba de mí, solo que llegaba cansado del trabajo para seguir trabajando y que apenas tenía tiempo para algo más; además, no tenía muchos amigos, y estaba seguro de que yo me sentiría incómodo con ellos, porque me verían como un niñito, así que no quería que pasara esos malos ratos, pero si lo deseaba, podía llevarme a cenar fuera algún día con sus amigos. Incluso comenzó a argumentar que no podía estar reclamándole aquello cuando él llevaba el dinero a la casa y yo solo me quedaba viendo televisión toda la tarde._

 _Por supuesto, eso me hizo sentir pésimo y comencé a pedirle perdón, que no era necesario que me complaciera cuando yo no lo hacía._

 _Nunca fuimos a cenar fuera. Ni siquiera solos. Luego entendí el por qué._

* * *

A pesar de no ver nada, podía sentir el vaho que soltaba con cada respiración.

Era enero. Pleno invierno.

Había regresado hace un año y medio.

Llevaba seis meses viviendo en el armario.

En marzo debía cumplir veinticinco años.

Hacía frío.

Incluso la orina que no pude retener hace una media hora debía estar congelada.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo reír secamente.

Levi me iba a golpear. Me iba a matar.

Tenía hambre.

Para su cumpleaños, Levi me violó por toda la casa.

Incluso en el sótano, aunque le lloré, grité y me resistí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Odiaba el sótano.

Era frío, asqueroso, tenía malos recuerdos y…

Y…

Mi estómago se revolvió.

Vomité bilis porque mi estómago estaba vacío.

Llevaba sin comer tres días.

Me volví a reír patéticamente.

Levi me mataría cuando llegara.

* * *

 _A los cuatro meses, mi móvil dejó de funcionar. Bueno, Levi lo echó a perder._

 _Accidentalmente._

 _Lo dejé en el lavamanos del baño y Levi entró a lavarse los dientes, entonces se escuchó un chapoteo junto con una maldición por lo que me asomé para ver al azabache sacando mi móvil del inodoro. Dijo que lo pasó a manotear, que fue un accidente. ¿Por qué no iba a creerle? Agregó que me compraría otro, que no me preocupara._

 _Por supuesto, no me compró otro._

 _Un mes después, mi computador fue el siguiente cuando pasó a derramar su café sobre él. No recuerdo haberlo dejado sobre su escritorio._

 _Lo mandó a arreglar, según él. Pero nunca más lo volví a ver._

 _Lentamente, me dejó sin medios de comunicación._

 _Cuando le dije que me prestara su computador para hablar con mis amigos, se negó. Dijo que lo iba a ocupar. Protesté, rabioso. Levi dañó mi portátil, ¿por qué no me podía prestar el suyo por unos minutos?_

 _Peleamos a gritos, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, me abofeteó._

 _Con los ojos brillando por la cólera, Levi me pidió perdón y dijo que yo lo había provocado. Le murmuré unas disculpas, aunque estaba aturdido, y acepté su abrazo._

 _Su bofetada me abrió los ojos._

* * *

El armario olía a orina y vómito.

Solo podía pensar en que Levi me mataría mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no mancharme mucho. No le gustaba que estuviera sucio.

Por unos segundos, me detuve y me puse alerta. Creí haber escuchado unos pasos.

Luego de esperar un momento, volví a golpearme a mí mismo. Falsa alarma.

Estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Mi psiquis me asustaba a cada momento.

No, en realidad ya vivía con miedo constante, incluso temía dormir.

Levi ya no me ayudaba para ahuyentar las pesadillas.

A veces, creía ver a Erik en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa destrozada y una soga en su cuello, sus ojos diciéndome " _yo no quería esto_ ".

Chillaba cuando extendía su mano hacia mi cuello.

Entonces seguía llorando y golpeaba la puerta, gritando para que alguien me abriera, para que alguien me salvara, para que alguien me sacara de ese agujero.

Por supuesto, nadie venía.

Hoy grité hasta que quedé afónico.

Nadie vino.

* * *

 _Simulé que las cosas estaban bien._

 _Simulé que no me daba terror cuando me tocaba._

 _Simulé que todavía era feliz a su lado._

 _Fue uno de esos días cuando pensaba en qué hacer, que entré a la habitación de Erik. No había entrado en ese año que llevaba allí y sabía que Levi tampoco lo había hecho, por lo que todo estaba llena de polvo y con olor a cerrado y viejo, la cama estirada, inmaculada._

 _Temblé al pensar en mi hermano._

 _Sobre su escritorio, había una foto de los dos cuando éramos adolescentes, él abrazándome por el cuello mientras yo reía. Yo debía tener catorce años. Al vernos, recordé lo mucho que nos parecíamos: el mismo color de cabello, nariz, labios y pómulos. Dos copias exactas, a excepción de los ojos._

 _Cuando revisaba sus cosas, me encontré con diversos álbumes familiares que, al revisarlos, me hacían sentir otra vez como un niño pequeño, hacían que sonriera y, desde el fondo de mi corazón, perdonara a Erik por todo lo que hizo._

 _Entonces, en el último cajón del escritorio, al fondo, encontré un cuaderno. Al ver la primera página, noté que era su diario._

 _Me dije varias veces que no debía leerlo, que era algo privado, pero al final la curiosidad siempre fue más grande._

 _Nunca tuve que abrir ese cuaderno._

* * *

Quería acurrucarme y darme calor de alguna manera, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al frío del armario.

Levi no dejaba que me vistiera. Prefería verme desnudo, según él, para mostrarle mis cualidades.

¿ _Cuáles?_ , pensé aturdido, acariciando mi estómago. Al subir un poco mi mano, podía contar mis costillas, y me entretuve un momento en eso, por muy morboso que sonara.

A estas alturas, cualquier cosa me entretenía para pasar el tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé cuando mamá me hacía cosquillas antes de irme a dormir. Recordé a papá abriendo el armario y sacarme a la fuerza, riendo mientras yo me carcajeaba, cuando debía ir a bañarme y no quería. Recordé a Erik escondido bajo la cama cada vez que jugábamos a las escondidas, dejándomela fácil para que yo siempre lo encontrara y ganara el juego. Recordé a Levi empujando mi columpio más y más fuerte a medida que mi risa aumentaba.

Comencé a llorar y gemir sin darme cuenta.

¿En qué momento todo comenzó a distorsionarse?

* * *

 _"17 de Mayo, 2005._

 _Le conté a Levi que me acosté con Eren y le dije que creí haber pasado el límite, que era mi hermano. Levi se encogió de hombros. Me preguntó si podía acostarse con Eren. Le grité que era mi hermano menor, que cómo se lo ocurría. Dijo que si no le daba permiso, le diría a mis papás lo que hice, que yo estaba sintiendo un amor_ insano _por mi hermanito. No es amor_ insano _. Es amor. Amor. Él me lo metió en la cabeza. ¿Por qué me dice eso ahora?"._

 _"23 de Septiembre, 2008._

 _Eren está en clases. Sigue las reglas que Levi me sugirió al pie de la letra. No tiene amigos. Aquello me entristece en algunos momentos, pero entonces Levi me dice que es mejor, porque así Eren dependerá solo de nosotros, nos querrá solo a nosotros. Solo a mí._

 _No me gusta cómo Eren me mira a veces, en especial cuando lo estoy desnudando para darle amor. Como si esperara que me detuviera y no le hiciera nada. ¿Por qué no comprende que yo solo quiero hacerle feliz? Levi me dijo que quizás debía ser más duro con él, hacerle comprender que es_ nuestro _mío, que_ somos _soy todo lo que necesita."_

 _"25 de Diciembre, 2009._

 _Es el cumpleaños de Levi. Eren me rogó que no quería utilizar ese traje de gato, que quería descansar por una navidad. Le di un pequeño golpe para que comprendiera que debía hacer eso por Levi, que era el cumpleaños de Levi y debía darle un regalo. Vi odio en los ojos de Eren, no me gustó, y fue rezongando a la habitación de mi_ amigo _hermano. Levi es mi hermano. Eren mi amigo. No es malo lo que estoy haciendo. No lo es. Levi me lo aclaró, me lo dijo muchas veces._

 _¿Por qué me siento mareado y confundido?"._

 _"02 de Abril, 2010._

 _Eren quiere ir a la universidad. No entiendo por qué. ¿Acaso no comprende que no va a lograr nada si estudia allí? Su deber es quedarse en la casa y ser feliz. No lo será si sigue estudiando. Pero ya llegamos a un acuerdo, y cuando vi el brillo en sus lindos ojos dorados, supe que estaba más feliz que nunca._

 _Lo amo._

 _¿Por qué a mí no me mira así? ¿Por qué tampoco mira así a Levi?"_

* * *

Cuando mi voz no se oía, cuando apenas podía hacer otra cosa que respirar a bocanadas, comencé a cantar algo en mi mente. No recuerdo qué era. Quizás el último hit del momento, quizás la última canción que oí en televisión, quizás era una canción de cuna que mamá me cantaba cuando era pequeño. No lo recuerdo. Solo canté para no perder la cordura.

Canté más fuerte apenas la puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe. Canté más fuerte al escuchar los pasos por la escalera. Canté más fuerte al sentir cómo corría la cómoda que dejaba frente al armario por si lograba soltar el seguro del armario. Canté más fuerte al oír las cadenas tintinear. Canté más fuerte cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Vomitaste —gruñó Levi al asomarse con una mueca de disgusto— y te orinaste. Jesús, ¿puedes ser más patético y asqueroso?

Traté de sonreír, pero solo logré que mis labios temblaran.

—Lo siento —susurré con la voz ronca—. Lo siento.

Soltando un gruñido de repulsión, volvió a cerrar la puerta y puso seguro. Podía oír el movimiento al otro lado, pero solo murmuraba que lo sentía mucho.

Luego de varios minutos –o quizás horas– la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Estás sangrando —regañó Levi con voz suave, y levanté la vista por la sorpresa, esperando una caricia con ilusión. Qué estúpido. Agarró mi cabello y me sacó a rastras mientras yo gimoteaba—. ¿Trataste de suicidarte, mocoso de mierda? —me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, estremeciéndome.

—Lo siento —repetí como un autómata—. Perdón.

—Tsk.

No dijo nada más y me arrastró hasta el baño con mi cabello agarrado entre sus manos, tirándome a pesar de mis suaves quejidos. No podía ponerme de pie, así que solo gateaba y tropezaba torpemente.

La bañera ya tenía agua y el hielo flotaba.

Lloré.

—¿Así me agradeces por darte un baño? —me espetó Levi antes de darme un golpe en la mejilla—. Tienes diez minutos para sacarte la sangre y el olor a mierda que traes. Si no estás listo en ese tiempo, te romperé el culo, ¿entendido?

Asentí frenéticamente.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

El agua estaba fría.

Afuera nevaba.

Temblé cuando me metí a la bañera.

* * *

 _"10 de Noviembre, 2010._

 _Eren me tiene miedo._

 _Perdí el control. Casi lo mato. Pero dijo algo tan feo, tan horrible… Levi me dijo que se lo merecía, que su comentario significaba que nos estaba perdiendo el respeto y el cariño. Tiene razón. Mi_ amigo _hermano tiene razón. Eren no entiende. No comprende que lo_ queremos _quiero. No comprende que lo_ amamos _amo. No ve que estaremos juntos para siempre. Se lo prometí. No voy a romper mi promesa."_

 _"24 de Febrero, 2011._

 _Eren me odia. Me lo dijo. Lo vi en sus ojos._

 _Me odia. Me odia. Me odia._

 _No quiero que me odie. No fue a propósito, perdí el control otra vez. Quiero que me vuelva a mirar con cariño. Que me vuelva a mirar como el_ hermano mayor _amigo que fui. Somos amigos. No le hice daño adrede. Levi me comprende. Levi me dijo que Eren va a ceder tarde o temprano, que tenemos que darle tiempo._

 _Quiero que Eren me quiera. Que me quiera como un_ hermano menor _amante ama a su_ el hermano mayor _objeto de adoración._

 _Me odia."_

 _"03 de Enero, 2014._

 _Eren se fue. Se fue. Me dejó. Nos dejó. Me dejó._

 _Quiero matarlo. Levi me dijo que lo mataría. Quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo._

 _No, no quiero. Pero Levi sí. Levi me dijo que debía hacerlo. ¿Él o yo?_

 _Estoy confundido. No_ si _quiero. En el fondo,_ no _estoy aliviado de que huyera. Pero en realidad no lo estoy. No entiendo. No entiendo. Me duele la cabeza. Y cuando me duele, Levi me acaricia hasta que caigo dormido diciendo que debo matar a Eren. ¿O soy yo?_

 _Se fue. Me duele_ ayuda ayuda ayuda _la cabeza. Levi viene. No entiendo."_

 _"17 de Mayo, 2014._

 _Levi dice que no puedo salir de mi habitación._

Ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda.

 _Dijo que Eren volvería si me quedaba en mi pieza._

Vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve vuelve.

 _Dijo que Eren había gemido su nombre. Que le pidió hacer el amor._

Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre.

 _Me duele la cabeza. No puedo pensar con claridad._

 _¿Cuándo taché todo eso?"_

* * *

Cuando salí del agua, sentía mi cuerpo atontado y apenas capaz de hacer movimiento alguno, temblando y sintiendo escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me asusté al ver a un extraño al otro lado.

A un extraño de cabello largo y desordenado.

A un extraño de ojos dorados vacíos y sin emociones.

A un extraño con los labios morados y las manos de un leve color azul.

A un extraño con el cuerpo delgado, costillas notorias y rostro afilado, huesudo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Levi entró, impasible. Comenzó a frotar una toalla contra mi cuerpo sin delicadeza, secándome mientras apenas podía hilar mis pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que te caliente? —dijo frente a mi rostro.

Luego de varios minutos sin decir nada, entendí. Era una manera para pedirle que me follara.

Cuando comenzó todo este juego tortuoso, dejé de mirarle con cariño durante el sexo. Dejé de pedirle más. Dejé de decir su nombre. Dejé de excitarme. Dejé de rogarle.

Levi quería que volviera a complacerlo.

Mi mente se puso a trabajar.

—Sí… p-por fa-av-vor —tartamudeé, viendo como sus ojos brillaban.

Me besó y comenzó a tocarme.

Dejé mi mente en blanco.

* * *

 _"21 de Julio, 2014._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _A veces Levi me confunde con Eren y me mira con odio. Luego dice que por mi culpa él se fue. Dice que me matara por eso. Después me pide perdón._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Tengo que avisarle. No sé qué hacer. Me duele la cabeza. Estoy confundido._

 _Levi me quiere, Levi no me haría daño. Pero duele. Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Quiero ver a Eren otra vez."_

 _…_

 _Luego vinieron los peores meses. Tachados, rayados, hojas arrancadas. Pensamientos inconexos. Palabras sin sentido. Trazados locos. Pero eran las fechas las que me estremecían._

 _"04 de Septiembre, 2014…"_

 _"31 de Noviembre, 2014…"_

 _"25 de Diciembre, 2014…"_

 _"17 de Febrero, 2015…."_

 _"30 de Marzo, 2015…"_

 _La última fecha era del cinco de abril del año en que murió. Erik se suicidó un día después. Levi me dijo que lo había internado en un centro psiquiátrico seis meses atrás. ¿Por qué las fechas de esos meses que pasó en tratamiento estaban escritos allí? Esas hojas estaban llenas de pensamientos sueltos, frases que no podía entender, pero una me llamó la atención._

 _"Eren_ no _debe regresar. Debe_ huir _volver. Si vuelve, Levi lo_ matará _amará._ Huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye huye. _"_

 _Escondí el cuaderno donde lo había encontrado con mis manos temblando, el pánico creciendo en mí._

 _Desesperado, tomé el teléfono de la casa –uno que ya casi no utilizábamos– y busqué en la guía telefónica el número del centro psiquiátrico._

 _—Hola, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —saludó la recepcionista luego de tres timbres._

 _—Ho-hola —farfullé, y me aclaré la garganta—. Estoy llamando ya que quisiera conversar con el doctor que trató a mi hermano en su clínica._

 _—Mmm… ¿Cómo se llama el doctor?_

 _—N-no lo sé —susurré—, pero mi hermano estuvo internado allí, entonces… Mi hermano se llama Erik Jaeger, ¿podría revisar en su registro?_

 _—Por supuesto, espere unos segundos —escuché el tecleado de la mujer y luego…—. Lo siento, no tenemos a nadie registrado con el apellido Jaeger._

 _—¿Lo… lo tecleó bien? A veces nos preguntan si es con J o con Y, pero es con J —mi voz comenzó a salir alterada y demasiado nerviosa._

 _—Deja ver —volví a escuchar los sonidos—. No, lo siento, no hay nadie registrado bajo ese nombre._

 _—Gracias —murmuré antes de cortar._

 _Antes de pensar en otra cosa, en encontrar alguna excusa sobre lo que descubrí, en buscar una justificación estúpida para las acciones de Levi como había hecho anteriormente, salí de la casa y fui corriendo a la biblioteca, buscando un computador desocupado. Frenética y desesperadamente, tecleé en Google suicidio de joven en Berlín y luego, sintiendo el pánico en mí, puse sótano. El primer resultado databa de hace un año._

 _Erik Jaeger. Su cuerpo encontrado colgando desde la viga del sótano de su casa por su novio. No dejó nota. Al parecer, tenía problemas mentales que no fueron tratados a tiempo._

 _Busqué un baño para vomitar, una frase repitiéndose en mi mente._

 _Levi me mintió. Levi me mintió todo este tiempo._

 _Mi hermano se había suicidado en casa._

* * *

Fingí todos los gemidos, pero Levi no lo notó.

Como recompensa, me dejó cenar con él esa noche mientras me preparaba también para fingir al irnos a dormir.

Me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad y traté de no apartarme, ocultando mis estremecimientos. Si lo hacía, haría que se enfureciera y comenzara a golpearme. Incluso solté una especie de ronroneo –que a mi parecer sonó como un lloriqueo– y le besé los dedos de su mano.

Comí poco, lo que mi estómago pudo soportar. Si comía demasiado, terminaría vomitando.

Me ofrecí a lavar la loza mientras Levi apagaba las luces del comedor. Pensé en huir en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina, pero era demasiado pronto, demasiado arriesgado.

Escondí un cuchillo en mi pantalón y fui al cuarto de Levi, dejándolo bajo la almohada.

Levi me abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Cerré mis ojos.

* * *

 _Miré la hora. Las seis de la tarde. Levi volvería en cualquier momento. Y si no me veía…_

Huye huye huye huye huye huye _._

 _Comencé a caminar rápidamente de vuelta a mi hogar, mi mente procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar y, sin darme cuenta, terminé chocando con una persona de frente._

 _—¡Eren!_

 _Levanté la vista, encontrándome con una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes._

 _—¿Hanji? —susurré aturdido._

 _—¿Cómo estás? —me abrazó, sonriendo desquiciadamente—. ¿Estás feliz? ¡Ya creo que sí! ¡Al fin puedes llevar una vida normal!_

 _La miré, confundido, sintiendo mi estómago revuelto otra vez. No debía oírla. No quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirme._

 _—¿Ah?_

 _—No te preocupes, hace mucho dejé de ser amiga de Levi, por si te lo preguntas —me miró seriamente y me acarició la mejilla—. Cuando me enteré de que te fuiste, me sentí tan feliz por ti. Y luego… disculpa que lo diga, pero tu hermano murió y Levi comenzó a salir con Petra…_

 _Fue como si me golpeara en el estómago, rápida y eficazmente. La muchacha de cabellos color miel tenía nombre: Petra._

 _—¡Te libraste por tus propios medios! —Hanji seguía parloteando, sin ver mi expresión—. Creo que Levi lleva un año con Petra, ayer los vi cenando en ese nuevo restaurante que inauguraron hace poco…_

 _—Lo siento, debo irme —murmuré antes de salir corriendo._

 _Ahora entendía todo. Por qué no salía conmigo. Por qué no me presentaba a sus amigos, a su familia. Por qué me ordenaba quedarme en casa. Aparentaba una vida normal donde yo no estaba incluido para que así nadie preguntara por mí._

 _Otro pensamiento brutal me golpeó: Levi tenía contactos. Muy bien podía conseguirme entrevistas, así como también… pedir que no me contrataran. Me fue dejando solo y más solo, hasta que él fue el único en mi mundo. Y yo caí en su trampa sin darme cuenta._

 _Levi tenía otra vida y me tenía enjaulado como un pájaro para verlo cantar._

 _El castillo de cristal se resquebrajó de a poco._

* * *

Traté de relajarme y fingir que me gustaba, porque necesitaba lucir excitado. Si Levi veía que no podía ponerme duro, sabría que estaba fingiendo y me daría una paliza, así que pensé en algo erótico, algo que realmente pudiera excitarme. Imaginé una porno malísima, pero sirvió para algo.

Me preparó cómo lo hacía antes, con suavidad, ternura y cariño, esperando que me acostumbrara a sus dedos en mi interior mientras chupaba mi miembro. A los segundos ya me tenía jadeando y lo abracé fuertemente cuando volvió a mis labios, besándome con pasión, lujuria, nuestra saliva entremezclándose, sintiendo mi cuerpo caliente.

Quizás se me hizo más fácil porque me prometí que sería la última vez. La última vez y adiós. Si tenía que matarme esa noche –aunque no lo quisiera– lo haría para terminar con toda esa tortura.

Me penetró lentamente, permitiendo que arañara su espalda por el leve dolor inicial. Gimoteé su nombre, logrando ponerlo más cachondo, y moví mi cadera buscando una penetración más profunda.

Al observarlo a los ojos, vi la mirada de Levi.

Brillante, feliz, aliviada.

Me dije que recordaría ese rostro para siempre y no el que ponía para torturarme.

Aun después de todo, lo quería.

* * *

 _Necesitaba a mis amigos. Necesitaba que alguien viniera a ayudarme. En Alemania no tenía a nadie. Necesitaba ayuda. Los policías no harían nada. Levi podía manejar los hilos a su placer. No tenía dinero para huir en ese mismo momento._

 _Me obligué a conservar la calma cuando llegó. Me obligué a no demostrar mi miedo. Me obligué a sonreírle como siempre. Me obligué a tener sexo con él._

 _Me excuse por no excitarme diciendo que estaba cansado y tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Pareció comprender y, mientras iba a ducharse, me fijé en que dejó su portátil sobre el escritorio._

 _Aproveché el momento para encenderlo y conectarme a Facebook. Tenía cientos de mensajes de mis amigos, cientos de publicaciones en mi muro. Busqué a la primera persona conectada._

 _Armin._

 _Le tecleé una sola palabra antes de que me tiraran el cabello brutalmente y cayera de espaldas al suelo._

 _"AYUDA"._

 _Levi me miró calmado, leyendo el mensaje para luego cerrar mi sesión y apagar el computador._

 _—¿"Ayuda"? ¿Ocurre algo, Eren? —me preguntó burlón, la toalla envuelta en su cintura, su cabello mojado._

 _Temblé buscando una excusa, pero no había nada. Mi mente quedó en blanco._

 _—No entiendo —me observó, pensativo, y se inclinó antes de golpearme en la mejilla—. ¿No eres feliz conmigo?_

 _—Me mentiste —susurré al sentir sangre en mi boca—. Todo este tiempo, me mentiste._

 _Sonrió de medio lado._

 _—Pensé que tardarías menos en darte cuenta —se mofó agarrándome del cabello y tirándome sobre la cama—. Eres tan tonto. No sé cómo puedo quererte._

 _—Déjame —gimoteé forcejeando para quitármelo de encima—. ¡No quiero! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Quítate, maldito hijo de puta!_

 _Volvió a golpearme, ahora rabioso e iracundo._

 _—¡Te lo di todo, maldito mocoso de mierda! ¡Eres mío, ¿me oyes?! ¡Solo mío! —movió sus manos a mi cuello, apretando, dejándome de a poco sin aire—. ¿Sabes en que más te mentí? —lo miré horrorizado cuando se inclinó, esbozando una sonrisa terrible y diabólica. No quería oírlo, no quería que lo dijera—. Erik no se suicidó. Yo lo maté._

 _Quise volver a golpearlo, pero mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no podía controlar bien mi cuerpo. Se sentía como si fuera un sueño._

 _Levi me levantó, tirándome boca abajo en la cama, y me penetró de una._

 _Grité._

* * *

Me quedé despierto hasta que sentí la respiración tranquila de Levi, abrazándome por la cintura. Esa noche le rogué tanto, grité tantas veces su nombre, le dije que lo quería en cada momento, que no atrapó mi muñeca con las esposas ni me encadenó al respaldo de la cama. No se preocupó después porque me dediqué a abrazarlo, recostar mi cara en su pecho y decirle con la voz temblorosa que era suyo, solo suyo, que haría lo que fuera para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Por supuesto, Levi me creyó.

Tenía las manos libres después de muchos meses. Sería mi última oportunidad, porque no podía fingir por demasiado tiempo.

Me deslicé fuera de sus brazos y me quedé mirando el techo, por si Levi seguía un poco despierto. Dejé pasar otra hora y lentamente, saqué el cuchillo de debajo de la almohada y me puse de pie, envolviéndome en la sábana. No tenía tiempo para ponerme ropa, debía salir de aquí, pedir ayuda a quién fuera.

Sin meter ruido, caminé hacia la puerta. Tomé la manilla y respiré profundamente.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Eren?

Ahogué un gemido y me giré con lentitud.

Levi me devolvía la mirada desde la cama, su ceja enarcada.

Temblé.

* * *

 _—¡Te odio! —gritaba yo con cada embestida que me daba cuando me violaba, mis manos atadas contra el respaldo—. ¡Te odio!_

 _Cuando Levi se sintió satisfecho, volvió a tomarme del cabello sin escrúpulos y me arrastró por la casa mientras yo gemía y lloraba, maldiciendo a todo el mundo, odiándome por haber sido tan idiota, tan iluso, tan estúpido._

 _—¿Sabes cómo lo maté? —me gruñó Levi abriendo la puerta del sótano mientras me daba cuenta de lo que haría—. Tu hermano estaba tomando pastillas para dormir. Entonces, cuando dormía, moví su cuerpo hacia el sótano, até la soga hacia su cuello y dejé una silla bajo él, para que no muriera dormido —me golpeó en la cara, y sentí la sangre saliendo por mi nariz—. Cuando despertó, se removió y me miró, notando enseguida la situación. Le sonreí, y le dije que era lo único que se interponía entre nosotros dos. Tú eres mío, solo mío. Ya no quiero compartirte con nadie —le escupí al rostro, llorando, y otra vez me pegó—. Entonces, moví la silla, y adiós Erik._

 _Antes de poder reaccionar, me empujó por las escaleras y caí al sótano con un estrepitoso sonido. Aturdido, miré hacia la puerta horrorizado._

 _—¡Asesino! —sollocé sintiendo mi estómago revuelto._

 _Levi solo sonrió otra vez y cerró la puerta._

 _Podía sentir un cuerpo balanceándose en el sótano y grité._

* * *

—Aléjate.

Cuando Levi se puso de pie, lo apunté con el cuchillo. Se veía sorprendido por primera vez en su vida.

—Baja eso, Eren —gruñó tratando de no lucir enfadado.

Pero lo estaba. Era cosa de ver su rostro para saberlo.

—Voy a-a sal-lir —tartamudeé afónico, aterrado—, y-y no m-me va-as a se-eguir.

—No —me espetó dando un paso—. Te quedarás acá, conmigo —trató de suavizar su expresión junto con su voz—. Baja el cuchillo Eren, por favor. No te haré nada. Vuelve a la cama y haremos como que esto no pasó.

—¡No! —grité sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿No lo comprendes? No te quiero. No te quiero. Déjame ir.

—Te obligaré a quererme, entonces.

Levi se tiró encima de mí, pero estaba tan alterado, tan frenético y desesperado, que no dudé en empuñar el cuchillo.

Mis manos quedaron empapadas de sangre mientras Levi retrocedía, shockeado.

* * *

 _Solté un jadeo ahogado, buscando aire para que entrara a mis pulmones, y de pronto Levi agarró mi cabello, levantando mi rostro y mirándome con frialdad._

 _—¿Te dije que te detuvieras? —lo miré suplicante, mis ojos llorosos, mi rostro rojo, mis labios húmedos, mi barbilla con saliva. Él solo me abofeteó—. Responde cuando te hablo, basura._

 _—No —susurré con la voz rota—. No, Levi, no me lo ordenaste._

 _—¿Entonces por qué te detienes? —tiró más fuerte y gemí de dolor._

 _—Tengo hambre —lloriqueé, a pesar de haberme prometido que no le rogaría nada al azabache._

 _Pero había pasado cuatro días sin comer, encerrado en el sótano, solo saliendo para ser usado sexualmente por Levi. Ahora estaba de rodillas, mamándosela mientras él leía unos informes. Me había atado las manos en la espalda, por lo que solo podía utilizar mi boca, y creo que llevaba en esa posición una media hora._

 _No podía hacer que se corriera, y eso enfurecía a Levi._

 _—Si me corro, lo vas a tragar y ese será tu alimento —espetó burlón, aunque la rabia estaba en sus ojos._

 _Llevaba dos semanas en esa situación._

* * *

—¿Quisiste… matarme? —murmuró Levi llevando su mano a su hombro, empapado en sangre.

No contesté: me giré y salí corriendo de la pieza, el pánico y la adrenalina atenazándose en mí, impulsándome a seguir corriendo.

—¡Regresa, Eren!

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, giré y vi a Levi saliendo de la habitación sin dejar de apretar su hombro.

Me miró, y supe que si me atrapaba, no saldría vivo de esta casa.

Tropecé en los dos últimos escalones, pero me puse de pie tan rápido como pude y fui a la puerta de la cocina

* * *

 _Al principio, me había negado, había forcejeado, incluso había logrado darle algunos golpes a Levi. Pero las violaciones eran más y más brutales, incluso llegando a sacarme sangre en varios momentos, y podía sentir como mi propia rebeldía iba muriendo de a poco._

 _Su traición había dolido más que nada. Eso, y sus palabras._

 _Él mató a Erik._

 _Y cada vez que estaba dentro de mí, sus palabras resonaban con más fuerza en mi cabeza y lloraba más fuerte, volviendo a luchar para quitármelo de encima. Pero ya no podía más._

 _—P-por fa-avor —sollocé temblando._

 _Como respuesta, recibí otra bofetada._

 _—Ahora._

 _Tiró mi cabeza hacia abajo y volví a tragar, llorando ya sin control. Levi empujó más fuerte y me atraganté, pero eso solo pareció divertirlo porque no me soltó._

 _—¿Sabes quién le metió todas esas cosas a tu hermano en la cabeza? Fui yo —gemí, mis mandíbulas doliendo, y me estremecí—. Te quise cuando te vi, ¿lo recuerdas? —moví mis manos, pero las esposas me impidieron hacer otra cosa y podía sentir la carne viva de tanto forcejear con anterioridad—. No, por supuesto que no lo recuerdas, eras un bebé —tiró mis cabellos, alejándome de su miembro, y la saliva escurría por mi barbilla. Lo miré mareado, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar—. Yo le arruiné la psiquis a tu hermano, yo le hice pensar que él debía estar contigo. Te quería solo para mí, pero sabía que Erik estaría en medio, así que fui de a poco, haciéndole creer que sus sentimientos eran correctos, eran buenos y dulces —volvió a empujar hacia abajo y sollocé con más fuerza antes de tragar—. Supe que eras para mí cuando me dijiste que mis ojos eran bonitos —en ese momento, su voz tembló y me soltó, por lo que alejé mi boca de su miembro, llorando—. Nadie más me lo había dicho. Ni siquiera mis papás, que discutían cada día sin preocuparse de mí, sin dirigirme una segunda mirada, pero tú me observaste de otra forma, me miraste a los ojos y me diste tu cariño en unos segundos. Dijiste que te gustaba, y te quería. Nadie más me lo dijo. Solo tú y Erik, pero a él lo consideraba un hermano y tú… —levanté la vista, encontrándome con su mirada febril, inquieta—, tú me miraste tan inocentemente, entonces sonreíste y me dijiste que tenía ojos bonitos y que era guapo y… y yo te quería a ti no más, pero Erik ya estaba sintiendo cosas por ti y me dije que podía compartirte con él por un tiempo así que solo debía hacerle creer que lo que te hacía estaba bien, que tú eras solo de él… —me sonrió –una verdadera sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, como si sus palabras fueran las correctas para hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre él y aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos._

 _Fue la primera y única vez que vi aquella sonrisa._

 _Sin pensarlo, le escupí en el rostro._

 _—Te odio —gruñí viendo su expresión deformarse por el disgusto y la cólera—, me arruinaste la vida, te odio. Nunca voy a quererte, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero morir a seguir contigo!_

 _Supe que quebré algo dentro de él luego de oír mis palabras. Lo noté por su expresión rota, resquebrajada, dolida. Pero no me importó. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me importó._

 _La paliza que recibí me dejó un día desmayado._

 _Levi nunca más me habló sobre su pasado._

* * *

—¡Vuelve, Eren!

Quité el seguro a oscuras en la cocina y abrí la puerta, mareado y temblando. Mi condición física era patética y se notaba. La poca energía que me quedaba estaba siendo gastada rápidamente.

Al salir al exterior luego de meses, percibí que aún nevaba.

Nevaba y hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Mi cuerpo se quejó cuando me adentré en el patio cubierto por la nieve, mis pies chillando por el frío.

Solo me abrigaba una sábana.

* * *

 _Al mes, Levi cambió el sótano por el armario._

 _Silenciosamente, se lo agradecí a pesar de ver mi espacio reducido. Pero no podía seguir en el sótano. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, podía ver el cuerpo de Erik balanceándose desde las vigas, de un lado hacia otro, y eso hacía que tuviera crisis de pánico más seguidas, una detrás de otra. Estaba tan desesperado por salir que le rogué a Levi tantas veces, hasta el punto de humillarme en muchos momentos para lograrlo._

 _Pero a estas alturas, ya no me importaba._

 _¿Acaso me quedaba algo de dignidad?_

* * *

Volví a tropezar y sollocé, apoyando mis manos en el manto de nieve, sin embargo, otra vez me puse de pie y seguí tambaleándome lejos.

Miré atrás.

Levi estaba en la puerta de la cocina, la sangre cayendo por su brazo, su pecho, empapando el suelo.

—¡Regresa, mocoso de mierda! —gritó, su voz por primera vez desesperada—. ¡Es una orden! ¡Eren, no te vayas!

Crucé la cerca que nos separaba de la otra casa, jadeando. La casa abandonada que no tenía un portón y daba directo a la calle.

Mis pies congelados dejaban un rastro de sangre por la nieve.

* * *

 _Una vez, luego de que Levi me follara, lo miré sin levantarme de la cama, sintiendo su semen escurriendo por mis piernas. Él fumaba relajado y sentado._

 _—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos._

 _Dio una calada más fuerte._

 _—Porque te quiero._

 _Sollocé._

 _—Si me quisieras, no me violarías._

 _No eran las palabras correctas. Nunca lo fueron._

 _—¿Violarte? No pronuncies esa palabra tan fea —su voz estaba impregnada de rabia—. Antes lo disfrutabas. ¿Recuerdas cómo me rogaste en mi cumpleaños, antes de que huyeras?_

 _—Me torturaste para que te lo dijera —murmuré._

 _Antes de darme cuenta, Levi apagó su cigarrillo en mi espalda._

 _Grité._

 _—Lo disfrutaste como una perra en celo —gruñó, sosteniéndome para que no me moviera. Lloré y grité, pidiéndole que lo sacara—. Me dijiste que me querías. Yo no te obligué a eso. Te dije que te quería y tú respondiste lo mismo._

 _Quitó el cigarrillo y me acurruqué bajo la sábana, gimiendo._

 _"Nunca te lo dije. Nunca te dije que te quería hasta que me mentiste para atarme", quise decir, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando Levi levantó la cadera y me penetró de golpe._

* * *

Llegué a la otra calle.

No dejaba de nevar.

El frío empeoraba.

—¡Eren, vuelve ahora!

Sentía a Levi más cerca.

Lloré y gemí más fuerte, cruzando la calle.

Unas luces me apuntaron.

Luego escuché una bocina.

Miré hacia el camión antes de que me golpeara.

* * *

 _El castillo de cristal cayó de golpe._

 _El castillo de cristal había sido precioso, iluminando todo un mundo._

 _Pero cuando cayó, lo que quedó me hizo llorar._

 _El mundo era un lugar cruel y crudo._

 _Lo descubrí de la peor manera._

* * *

—¡Eren!

Un rostro viejo se puso ante mi vista luego de unos segundos después de ser golpeado brutalmente por un camión.

Era un rostro anticuado, anciano, de cabellos rubios, un pequeño bigote y patas de gallo en sus ojos, como si hubiera reído tanto que esas eran las marcas que quedaron en su rostro.

Me pregunté cómo me vería yo si hubiera sonreído tanto como ese hombre durante mi vida.

—Quédate conmigo, chico —dijo desesperado, quitándose la chaqueta—. Ya llamé a una ambulancia. No te vayas, estoy aquí, contigo.

Me cubrió con su chaqueta y el calor me inundó.

—Sí… —susurré sonriendo, dejando que el hombre me acurrucara contra su cuerpo.

Hace tiempo no sentía calor.

* * *

 _Ya no quedaban rastros del castillo de cristal, ni siquiera ruinas que dieran pruebas de su existencia._

 _Los trozos se los había llevado el viento, como se lleva las hojas de los árboles a finales de otoño._

 _No quedó nada._

 _Absolutamente nada._

 _El castillo de cristal era yo._

* * *

 _¿Reviews buenos, malos?_

 _Más de 7000 palabras, es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora que he escrito. Había pensando en dividirlo en dos partes, pero me dije que habría perdido la esencia de viaje al pasado y al presente, además de que me gustó como quedó y lo revisé varias veces para ver que no se me pasaba nada. Ojalá hayan podido entender el mensaje al principio del tachado y el subrayado, maldito fanfiction, me cagó la onda (?) xD_

 _Bueno, supongo que algunas personas habrán quedado con dudas producto del final, junto con algunos pequeños detalles que espero que hayan captado y que serán explicados en el epílogo. De todas formas, me gustaría que dejaran sus dudas para que las pueda contestar ya que a veces algunas cosas se me pasan y me acuerdo cuando ya subí el capítulo y es imposible corregirlo. A lo que voy, es que voy a aclarar algunas enfermedades mentales de los que solo puse síntomas, afinaré algunos detalles, etc; pero si tienen otras dudas, háganmelas saber para ver si puedo contestarlas dentro de la historia o al final haré un apartado como éste para aclararlas._

 _Con respecto al final: lo he pensando muchas veces, todas las noches, en cuánto a cómo acabará. El problema es que tengo dos ideas totalmente distintas a cómo terminar, y no sé cuál sería la mejor opción D: Es que las dos me gustan mucho, estarían bien desarrolladas y me atraen por igual :'c Así que, con toda probabilidad, creo que escribiré los dos finales, los subiré para que los lean y dejaré que ustedes se queden con el final que más les gustó (?) xD Por mí, me quedaría con los dos finales. Ahora bien, si alguno me llegara a convencer más, subiría solo ese, pero en caso de que no sea así, subiría los dos finales al mismo tiempo. ¿Están a favor o en contra de ello? Me gustaría oír sus opiniones :3_

 _Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado *-* Gracias a **Nicot** , a **Lia Primrose** , a **dayyechelon1** , a **Mr Bum** y a _**_Genevieve Phantomhive_** _. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad *corazones y brishitos*_

 _Ojalá tengan una linda semana, nos vemos para el epílogo :D_


	6. Epílogo: Retroceso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _Advertencias: Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic, depresión, problemas psicológicos, ligero ErwinxEren_

* * *

 _¿Hola?_ _  
¿Hay alguien allí adentro?  
Solo cabecea si puedes oírme.  
¿Hay alguien en casa?  
Vamos, ahora…  
He escuchado que te sientes mal.  
Bueno, yo puedo calmar tu dolor,  
Ponerte en tus pies de nuevo.  
Relájate.  
Necesito algo de información, primero.  
Solo los hechos básicos,  
¿Puedes mostrarme donde te duele?_

~ _Comfortably Numb,_ Pink Floyd~

Las manos de Eren temblaron cuando cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Nanaba lo miró con ternura, pero no hizo otra cosa más que acomodarse en el asiento. Sabía cuándo era necesario tocar a su paciente, y ese no era el momento.

—N-no… no quiero escribir más —murmuró Eren agitado, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¿Vas a continuar otro día? —Nanaba tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió, leyendo la última parte.

—No, no, quiero dejarlo hasta aquí —corrigió el castaño hundiéndose en el sofá.

—Pero llegaste solo hasta que Hannes te salvó —señaló la psicoterapeuta suavemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no puedo más, lo siento —susurró con rapidez Eren, mirándola con evidente súplica.

—Vale Eren, si no quieres seguir, no lo haremos, no te voy a obligar a ello —se apresuró a decir Nanaba al ver al chico alterado, sabiendo que si seguía presionando, el castaño podía entrar en una crisis de pánico donde solo murmuraría disculpas a pesar de no tener la culpa de nada.

¿Cómo ese pobre muchacho tendría la culpa de algo?

—¿Escribiste todo? ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Nanaba mirando el cuaderno en algunas partes.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, pálido y moviendo sus manos, respirando profundamente.

—O-omití algunas partes —tartamudeó—. S-se me olvidaron unas co-osas y otras pre-eferí no e-escribirlas.

—¿Quieres hablarlas?

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos, rascando su nuca.

Recordó cuando, uno de esos primeros infernales días en los que Levi le dejó comer algo, el azabache le acarició la mejilla y le besó brutalmente. Al separarse, le preguntó sin dejar de tocarlo si le había gustado su beso. Eren había balbuceado que sí, que sí le gustó.

Levi le dijo, con una expresión oscurecida, que sus orejas estaban rojas.

El golpe que recibió le dejó el ojo morado e hinchado por una semana.

Recordó cuando, producto del hambre que sentía luego de varios días sin comer y Levi le dijo que comiera algo, devoró toda la cena sin pensar en más y terminó vomitando en el comedor, sin alcanzar a llegar al baño.

Levi metió su cabeza en el inodoro y lo ahogó hasta que la sangre comenzó a salir por su nariz.

Recordó cuando lloraba en medio de la violación y Levi, furioso, le apretaba la polla sin pasión ni lujuria, solo buscando hacerle daño.

Recordó cuando Levi grababa sus sesiones de violación, enfocando como se corría en su boca, su cara o en su interior y luego lo amenazaba diciéndole que subiría eso a internet para que todos vieran lo puta que era si no hacía lo que le ordenaba.

—No, no quiero —murmuró mirando por la ventana.

—¿Cómo estás con los antidepresivos? ¿Te sientes cómodos con ellos o no? —la mujer rubia asintió lentamente, aunque sabía que Eren debía sacar todo lo ocurrido en algún momento, hablar de ello para seguir solucionando todos los problemas que poseía.

—Sigo teniendo pesadillas —masculló Eren abrazándose, subiendo sus piernas al sofá sin preguntarle si podía hacerlo.

Nanaba sonrió ante esa acción: la primera vez que Eren lo hizo, automáticamente se echó a llorar pidiendo disculpas y golpeando su cabeza con sus manos, autocastigándose a sí mismo. Al menos había podido ayudarlo en algo luego de dos años de tratamiento.

—Cuando llegaste tenías un alto nivel de neuroticismo, claramente no se iba a ir de una —le regañó Nanaba maternalmente.

— _Neuroticismo_ —repitió Eren, como si saboreara la palabra.

—¿Recuerdas tus síntomas?

Como un niño pequeño, el castaño asintió y mostró una mano, extendiendo sus dedos, sonriendo levemente.

¿Cómo podía sonreír luego de todo lo vivido?

— Trastorno de pánico(1) —bajó el dedo meñique—. Fobias, como la agorafobia(2) y la hafefobia(3) —bajó el dedo anular—. Trastorno por estrés post-traumático(4) —bajo el dedo corazón y frunció el ceño, pensativo. Siempre se olvidaba de los dos últimos—. Eeeh… Trastorno depresivo mayor(5) —sus lindos ojos dorados parecieron iluminarse un poco, contento por no haberlos olvidado, y bajó el dedo índice—. Y… y el trastorno de ansiedad generalizada(6).

—Bien, bien —la psicoterapeuta le sonrió y luego volvió a ponerse seria—. ¿Sabes porque estoy haciendo que los recuerdes otra vez y porque te hice escribir lo que te pasó? —distraídamente, Eren negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—No… no lo sé —el castaño mordió su uña, nervioso—. Mikasa me invitó a Japón por el tiempo que quisiera, incluso después de su boda con Annie. ¿Es malo acaso–?

—No, no es malo que te des un descanso para ti y quieras alejarte de Alemania por un tiempo. Te servirá para relajarte, estos dos años no has podido dejar la tensión.

Eren miró las palmas de sus manos, volviendo a respirar aceleradamente y sintiendo los ojos plateados de Levi en su nuca.

—No puedo relajarme si él está en el mismo lugar que yo.

—Está encerrado.

—Hoy es día de visitas.

Nanaba trató de ocultar su molestia por esa frase. Cada vez que lograba un avance, llegaba el día de visitas y Eren volvía aterrado, lloroso y temblando, incluso hasta el punto de que la llamaba en medio de la noche diciendo que podía ver a Levi en su habitación.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres, él ya no puede obligarte a nada —señaló Nanaba.

—Se lo prometí —sollozó Eren—. Dijo que confesaría todo si iba a visitarlo. Debo hacerlo.

Eren no mencionó la vez en que, decidido a no visitar a Levi al centro psiquiátrico donde estaba internado cumpliendo su cadena perpetua, llegó a último minuto, quedando solo una hora de visita, porque la ansiedad volvió a atacarlo y no se veía capaz de no ir a verlo como lo había prometido. Eso, y que una sensación angustiosa se instaló en su estómago, advirtiéndole que fuera.

Levi le sonrió al verlo, queriendo ir a abrazarlo, pero las esposas encadenadas a la mesa le impidieron moverse.

Cuando quedaron solos, el azabache le mencionó casualmente su segunda amenaza: si volvía a pensar en no visitarlo, iba a escapar de allí y no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

Esa noche tuvo que dormir con Armin para no cometer una locura.

—Está bien, Eren —concedió Nanaba al verlo otra vez alterado—, pero estarás unos meses fuera, ¿cuándo te vas?

—La próxima semana —Eren limpió sus ojos, tratando de quitarse los restos de lágrimas.

—El proceso que acabamos de hacer, lo de escribir lo ocurrido, es una especie de anamnesis(7) que quise intentar contigo. Quise que rememoraras tus recuerdos para tu historial clínico, el historial criminológico y, además, para hacerte ver otra vez que nada de lo que te pasó es tu culpa.

—No es mi culpa —aceptó Eren poco convencido.

—¿Por qué no es tu culpa?

—Porque yo decía que no. Si yo no quiero, no pueden obligarme. Ellos… —se sentía mareado, confundido, indeciso—, ellos no entendieron como los quería yo. Ellos pensaban que yo era suyo. Yo no soy de nadie.

—¿Crees en eso?

—No. Sí. No sé. No… —cerró los ojos, cansado—. No tengo la culpa. No la tengo.

En sus veinte años trabajando, Eren había sido el paciente más difícil que Nanaba llegó a tratar. El más difícil y el más interesante.

—Levi es un psicópata. Es el único culpable —añadió Eren.

—Bien, Eren —Nanaba acarició la portada del cuaderno—. Necesito que recuerdes tus trastornos cuando estés en Japón. Recuerda que no nos veremos por unos meses. De todas formas, les envíe a Mikasa y Annie una lista con recomendaciones y sugerencias en caso de emergencia —Eren la miró, molesto—. ¿No querías que lo hiciera?

—Ya hicieron mucho por mí, no deberían… —cerró la boca, frustrado.

Eren recordó esas semanas luego de ser atropellado. Había despertado a las tres semanas en una clínica, con un tubo metido por la boca, una jeringa inyectada en su brazo, su pierna enyesada, su torso lleno de vendas y pequeños tubos ingresados por la nariz. Había chillado al notar todo eso, por lo que tuvieron que darle anestesia para que no enloqueciera otra vez y pudieran sacarle los tubos correspondientes de su cuerpo.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a Armin, que le extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Eren cubrió su rostro, aterrado, temeroso de recibir un golpe.

Al ver la expresión de su amigo, supo que ya debía tener una idea de todo lo que había pasado.

Armin le dijo luego de que Eren le preguntará por qué estaba allí, en Alemania, que producto del último mensaje que le envió, comenzó a hacer las respectivas investigaciones para saber qué estaba pasando, llamando a sus amigos para que le ayudaran. Armin había estado en Berlín todo enero, buscando pistas y convenciendo a la policía local para que hicieran algo.

Añadió, entonces, que Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Mikasa y Annie estaban fuera, esperando su turno para verlo.

Eren comenzó a llorar, destrozado, aterrado, sintiéndose patético, y luego lograr calmarse lo suficiente y de reunirlos a todos, les dijo la verdad.

Toda la verdad.

No les miró a la cara en ningún momento, avergonzado, humillado y nervioso.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con miradas de sorpresa, rabia y desconcierto. Pero ninguna mirada de lástima.

Lloró otra vez, aliviado de no ver asco y compasión allí.

No quería compasión.

Armin se quedó esa noche con él, donde le dijo en voz baja y nerviosa, que Levi había tratado de huir pero lo retuvieron en el aeropuerto y ahora estaba esperando ir a juicio.

Eren le preguntó sin levantar la voz si sus amigos sabían toda la situación, si sabían quién era la persona que lo torturó. Cuando les contó la verdad, omitió el nombre de Levi por temor a que Mikasa reaccionara de mala forma al reconocer que fue su primo quien le hizo todas esas cosas.

—No, se estaba esperando a que despiertes y ahí comenzar con las indagaciones, pero… —Armin mordió su labio inferior—. Casi moriste, Eren, y caíste en coma por tres semanas. Estabas muy débil y… y te internaron diagnosticando enseguida hipotermia y anemia… —Armin tembló—. Estabas tan delgado cuando te vi por primera vez… no… no te reconocí —entonces, el rubio lo miró a los ojos, lloroso—. Todavía no te reconozco.

—No le digas a Mikasa… —balbuceó temblando por la declaración de su amigo—. No le digas a nadie que… no les digas quien fue. Mantén todo en secreto. No quiero… por favor…

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos, arrugando las sábanas, recordando la noche en que huyó. Recordando los gritos de Levi, el frío que sintió, la sangre saliendo de sus cortes ocasionados por la nieve, el pánico en su mente, su rostro caliente por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Antes de procesar lo ocurrido, se encontró gritando, acurrucándose, chillando, golpeando su cabeza con sus brazos, llorando.

Estuvo sedado por varios días más hasta que tuvo su primera sesión con Nanaba.

Tuvo que permanecer en la clínica por otros seis meses más bajo observación, lo suficiente para estabilizarlo. Pero las cosas ya no eran iguales. Nunca más lo serían.

—Debes confiar en tus amigos, tú sabes bien que tienes problemas y con ayuda de ellos podrás mejorar —dijo suavemente Nanaba.

—No superarlos —murmuró Eren con la voz quebrada.

—Nunca superarlos —admitió Nanaba con el tono cargado de tristeza—. Lo conversamos en la primera sesión, ¿lo recuerdas? —Eren asintió—. Pero has notado tus mejoras, ¿cierto? Ahora no entras en pánico en cualquier momento e incluso… ¿cómo estás con Erwin?

—Ah —el castaño se rascó la mejilla, un pequeño rubor instalándose en sus mofletes un poco inflados, como si tratara de hacer un puchero nervioso—. Ya… ya no comienzo a llorar cuando me besa en la cabeza o la mejilla. Pero… —desvió la vista, temeroso—, no quiero que me bese en la boca. De solo pensarlo… —la miró con terror, sus ojos bien abiertos—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Solo la hago perder el tiempo porque no mejoraré y-y lo siento, pero no puedo… si me toca de esa forma yo… lo siento, lo siento…

—Eren, respira, por favor —extendió la mano para tomársela, pero el chico se acurrucó como si quisiera estar lejos de su alcance. Derrotada, devolvió la mano a su regazo—. Tranquilo. Está bien. No te preocupes. No quiero que vayas más rápido. Lento está bien.

Eren asintió poco convencido de las palabras de la psicoterapeuta, sin querer discutirle por temor a un golpe. No le dijo que todavía se encogía a veces cuando Erwin extendía una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Al mes en la clínica, Armin apareció con su primo, Erwin Smith, un abogado de primera clase en Inglaterra. Sasha y Connie tuvieron que devolverse a EEUU por temas de trabajo, pero prometieron volver al mes siguiente por unos días para acompañarlo. Annie y Mikasa se devolvieron luego de dos meses, con la misma promesa. Pero Armin, Jean y Marco decidieron quedarse en Alemania por un tiempo indefinido, consiguiendo trabajos e instalándose en Potsdam, que quedaba a solo media hora de Berlín. Cuando Eren salió de la clínica, decidió aceptar la sugerencia de Armin de vivir con él. Todo con estar alejado de Berlín, esa maldita clínica psiquiátrica y todos los malos recuerdos que tenía. Solo iba para las sesiones con Nanaba, los días de visita y los cumpleaños de su mamá, papá y Erik. Para nada más.

Eren sabía que sus amigos se habían quedado para cuidarlo, y en el fondo, se los agradecía con todo el corazón. Habían hecho tanto por él, entonces cuando Armin llegó un día con su primo, diciéndole que había aceptado defenderlo en el juicio contra Levi que se llevaría a cabo en un par de meses y que además no le cobraría… Eren rechazó la oferta demasiadas veces, sin embargo, Armin lo había enfrentado un día diciéndole que si no aceptaba, Levi podía salir libre y entonces… entonces…

A Eren le daba vergüenza admitir que se había acostumbrado a dormir con Armin al lado, a pesar de que nunca hicieron más que eso. Bueno, con total consentimiento de los dos.

Los primeros días en los que Eren iba a meterse a la cama de su amigo, le acariciaba el miembro por sobre el pijama, llorando y pidiéndole que no lo golpeara por no querer dormir solo.

Había costado muchas sesiones para erradicar algunas costumbres horribles que Eren adoptó.

Como la de encerrarse en el armario cuando creía hacer algo mal.

Como la de ponerse de rodillas si ensuciaba cualquier cosa.

Como la de ducharse con agua fría porque _basuras como él no merecían nada más_.

Eren admiraba la paciencia que Armin tenía para cuidarlo. La paciencia que compartía con su primo, Erwin.

Erwin le había dicho, la primera vez que se vieron, que no hacía eso por caridad sino porque estaba realmente interesado en el caso. Eren se había sentido como un conejillo de indias, pero no le importó demasiado, porque ver la determinación que Erwin tenía por ganar el juicio era todo lo que necesitaba para estar seguro de aceptarlo como abogado.

Había sido complicado al principio. Demasiado complicado. Eren no quería hablar. Había gritado que con encontrarlo medio muerto debía ser suficiente como para llevar preso a Levi y luego comenzó a pedir perdón por su actitud, lloriqueando y golpeando su cabeza. Pero lo peor había sido cuando Erwin quiso calmarlo y trató de tocarlo para abrazarlo y… y… Eren había colapsado totalmente. Comenzó a chillar, temblar, golpear cualquier cosa, hiperventilar y sentir náuseas. Erwin contempló de primera mano todos los problemas que Eren tenía, en especial cuando acompañó a Armin en el momento en que le dijeron que su amigo no solo tenía un trastorno de ansiedad generalizada y trastorno de pánico, sino también trastorno por estrés postraumático y hafefobia. Más adelante, cuando salió de la clínica y prácticamente temía salir a la calle e ir a lugares públicos –en especial cuando se llevó a cabo el juicio y tuvo que ir al juzgado y vio a Levi de nuevo, sonriéndole imperceptiblemente– le diagnosticaron agorafobia y unos meses más tarde, trastorno depresivo mayor.

Eren había pensado que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en un centro psiquiátrico –o manicomio, como le decía él a escondidas– pero entonces Armin, Jean, Marco y Erwin decidieron hacerse cargo de él, de cuidarlo en caso de emergencias y nunca dejarlo solo. Bueno, primero fueron Armin, Jean y Marco, pero cuando Erwin se mostró interesado en tener una relación más allá de lo profesional con Eren, el mayor comenzó a acompañarlo a diversas partes.

Los primeros meses de investigación antes del juicio, luego de ese pequeño accidente que tuvieron, Eren y Erwin tuvieron que ir juntos a varias sesiones con Nanaba para que el castaño le tuviera confianza y no volviera a colapsar. Erwin sabía que la defensa de Levi utilizaría los trastornos de Eren para hacerlo lucir como un chico alterado y desequilibrado, así que se le acercó para que él le dijera lo ocurrido durante _todos_ esos años. Sin omitir detalles. Y había logrado que le contara la mayoría de las cosas porque, al igual que con el diario, Eren se guardó muchas palabras que prefería no hablar o no estaba seguro de si llegaron a ocurrir realmente.

El mérito de Erwin, que hizo que finalmente Eren le entregara su total confianza, fue conseguir testigos. Comenzando por Hanji, que declaró haber atendido las heridas de Eren bajo la amenaza de Levi, quién le había dado un préstamo para terminar sus estudios hacía tiempo y si no hacía lo que le decía, la llevaría a la ruina. Hanji dijo que las heridas incluían un corte en la cabeza, una nariz rota, tres costillas destrozadas que tuvo que arreglar caseramente y fisuras anales, hechas producto de una violación brutal.

Consiguió que Historia también declarara, lo que sorprendió totalmente a Eren. No veía a la rubia desde hace años, y lo primero que hizo la chica luego de verlo, fue abrazarlo y pedirle perdón entre llantos por no haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Eren no entró en pánico por el abrazo ya que la chica seguía tan pequeña y frágil como la recordaba, además de que ella nunca le había hecho daño y la conocía muy bien. Ella contó que fue a visitar a su amigo para dejarles los cuadernos de la universidad porque le había llegado la noticia de que lo atropellaron, pero que en ningún momento pasó por el hospital y que incluso su hermano parecía mirarla mal todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, la declaración que lo dejó más marcado fue la de Petra.

Eren estaba en la clínica, en su habitación, todavía bajo observación por sus problemas psicológicos, cuando la mujer lo visitó. No la reconoció al principio, pero cuando le dijo su nombre, lo primero que hizo fue esconderse bajo la cama y temblar. Petra no lo había tocado. Solo se sentó al lado de la cama, con una expresión llorosa en su rostro, y dijo que lamentaba todo lo que le había pasado. Que eso explicaba tantas cosas del comportamiento de Levi, que tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, que ahí estaba el motivo de por qué nunca Levi la llevó a su casa ni se acostaba con ella ni pasaba tanto tiempo extra a su lado. Petra dijo que declararía tanto por lo que le había hecho Levi a ella como por lo que le hizo a él. Eren supo, sin necesidad de preguntar, que lo más probable es que Petra también hubiera sufrido algún tipo de maltrato tanto psicológico como físico.

Erwin también consiguió el trato que propuso Levi. El azabache confesaría toda la verdad pero Eren debía ir a visitarlo dos veces al mes como mínimo si era encerrado. El rubio le había dicho que no era necesario que aceptara, que el juicio lo tenía prácticamente ganado, sin embargo, Eren quería oír la versión de Levi sobre todos esos años de calvario.

Y cuando el juicio comenzó, todo de forma privada porque Eren no quería a nadie más de los necesarios metidos allí, escuchó lo que quería.

Levi dijo que se había enamorado de Eren cuando su hermano mayor, Erik, se lo había presentado y el pequeño niño le dijo que tenía unos ojos preciosos. Pero que para esos años, Erik ya estaba sintiendo _cosas extrañas_ –en palabras del mismo hermano mayor– por Eren.

Levi dijo que, al principio, Erik no quería estar más cerca de lo necesario con Eren, con la esperanza de que aquellos raros sentimientos desaparecieran, sin embargo, Levi _si_ quería estar más cerca y comenzó a influenciar en la personalidad de Erik. Una especialista tildó aquello como un trastorno psicótico compartido(8), puesto que Levi creó la idea de que era hermano de Erik mientras que Eren era una especie de "amigo menor" de ambos a quien debían proteger a costa de todo y que era solo de ellos, y se metió en la psiquis de Erik, logrando que creyera aquello.

Levi dijo que Erik parecía ser siempre el intelectual detrás de la relación que tenían, pero que en realidad Levi manejaba los hilos desde las sombras, pues quería que Eren odiara a su hermano y lo quisiera más a él, con quién no compartía sangre.

Levi dijo que Eren había consentido el sexo con él, que incluso le había rogado hacerlo varias veces un día y le susurró que lo quería.

Eren había chillado, descontrolado, que eso no era así, que fue extorsionado para pedir sexo y que nunca le susurró aquello, que Levi se lo estaba inventando con su enferma mente. La especialista aludió a que aquello se podía deber a un síndrome de falso recuerdo(9), pero Levi solo se encogió de hombros, despectivo y tranquilo, como si hubiera estado hablando todo el tiempo sobre el clima.

Levi dijo que cuando Eren se marchó, supo enseguida donde estaba y le echó la culpa a Erik de la partida de su hermano, diciéndole que si no hubiera sido por su estupidez, Eren no se habría ido. Dijo que lo encerraba en su habitación para que así no saliera y puso barrotes en la ventana, e incluso habían días en las que lo esposaba a la cama para que no cometiera una locura. Que esperaba que Eren leyera sus correos con la esperanza de que volviera, preocupado por su hermano. Dijo que lo había matado porque era la única forma que tenía para que Eren regresara sin resistirse.

Levi dijo, con lujo de detalles, como había asesinado a Erik.

Levi dijo todo lo que le había hecho a Eren y que no se arrepentía de aquello porque Eren era solo suyo, de nadie más, y estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Eren comenzó a vomitar y a llorar.

La especialista declaró que Levi sufría de psicopatía(10) y un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de la personalidad(11) y, por lo tanto, no podía ser encerrado en la cárcel, pero si internado obligatoriamente y con cadena perpetua en el centro psiquiátrico penitenciario. El juez aceptó la sugerencia y, antes de irse, Levi le guiñó el ojo a Eren, logrando que volviera a colapsar.

Y bueno, también vio como la expresión de Levi cambiaba cuando Erwin se le acercó, preocupado por su colapso, y lo tomó en brazos para tranquilizarlo.

Furia. Celos. Rabia.

Dos semanas después, Eren recibió la primera amenaza de Levi mediante una carta:

 _Recuerda la promesa de venir a verme. Si no vienes dentro de un mes, enviaré todos los vídeos que hicimos juntos por internet. Si no vienes dentro de dos meses, asesinaré a cada uno de tus amigos, uno por uno. Si no vienes dentro de tres meses, me veré obligado a salir de aquí e ir a buscarte._

 _Es muy aburrido este lugar. Ojalá vengas pronto._

 _No te atrevas a tocar otra vez a ese cejotas._

 _Con amor, Levi_

Eren no le había contado a nadie de esa carta. Ni siquiera a Armin. La guardó en el fondo del armario, donde nadie aparte de él se metería. No quería saber cómo Levi había logrado enviar esa carta. Si no la veía, no existía.

Así que con la amenaza en mente, pensó aliviado que el juicio había terminado y nunca más vería a Erwin –a menos que hubiera un caso de emergencia– por lo que no estaría desobedeciendo la orden de Levi. Bueno, hasta el cumpleaños de Armin, en noviembre. Erwin volvió y se quedó una semana, y como Armin debía trabajar, Eren lo acompañó en su recorrido a diversas ciudades y pueblos del estado de Berlín, llegando a conocerlo mejor. Permitía que lo tocara, pero los abrazos al principio eran difíciles e incómodos porque Eren siempre los evitaba. Hasta que llegó el sábado y Eren tuvo que ir a Berlín para visitar a Levi y Armin no lo pudo acompañar, entonces Erwin se ofreció y lo esperó mientras entraba al centro penitenciario.

Eren creyó que Levi estaría al tanto de sus viajes con Erwin. Pero Levi no parecía estar en conocimiento de ello y se comportó igual que siempre: contándole lo que había hecho en las dos semanas que no se habían visto, dándole órdenes y torturándolo solo con palabras.

Y al final… al final le soltó…

—Falta poco para mi cumpleaños —ronroneó Levi sonriendo desde la mesa mientras Eren caminaba hacia la puerta—, me gustaría verte otra vez de rodillas, chupándomela mientras utilizas ese traje de colegiala. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños, _mocoso_.

Eren salió corriendo, directo a los brazos de Erwin que no hizo preguntas sobre lo ocurrido allí dentro, pero pareció adivinar algo por las lágrimas que soltaba el castaño.

A Eren le parecía irónico que las palabras de Levi lo empujaron a los brazos de Erwin.

Luego de ese episodio, Erwin volvió a la semana a Inglaterra; sin embargo, para navidad volvieron a encontrarse, cuando viajó con Armin a su hogar y, para sorpresa del chico, recibió un regalo de su parte. Erwin le regaló una cámara fotográfica de gran calidad.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos caros. Levi le había dado muchos, pero siempre iban de la mano con algo. Entonces no dudó en colarse en la habitación de Erwin, temblando y respirando a bocanadas, para darle un agradecimiento. No obstante, el rubio lo había detenido antes de que Eren pudiera bajarle los pantalones, diciéndole con la voz calmada que no quería nada a cambio, que fue un regalo por cariño, sin mala intención. El castaño insistió, mordiendo sus labios, temeroso por haber hecho algo mal, y Erwin se apuró en decirle que si quería darle un regalo, podía dormir a su lado y dejar que lo abrazara por el resto de la noche. Eren asintió frenéticamente, sin embargo, pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Erwin.

Al día siguiente, Erwin le dijo que quería una relación con él, a pesar de la diferencia clara de edad –diez años– y todos los problemas que Eren poseía. Eren lo rechazó, por supuesto, negándose a guiar a Erwin a su pozo sin salida, diciéndole que no valía la pena y que no estaba listo para una relación, que solo había pasado un año y no soportaba que lo tocaran más de la cuenta. El rubio entendió, sin embargo, no se rindió e iba a verlo cada vez que podía. Contra su voluntad, Eren comenzó a experimentar sentimientos de cariño y seguridad al lado de Erwin, pero no se confiaba demasiado. Ya se había confiado una vez con Levi. No volvería a confiar nunca más tan rápido.

Sin embargo, su _relación_ iba afianzándose más y más, hasta el punto que ya no se estremecía si Erwin le besaba la mejilla o la frente o lo tomaba de la mano o lo abrazaba. No obstante, aún se encogía si Erwin hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos o levantaba la voz, aunque no fueran dirigidos en su dirección. Erwin nunca le gritaba a él. Nunca le había ofendido.

Pero Levi tampoco lo había hecho al principio.

—Nunca me acostaré con Erwin —murmuró Eren tenso.

—Eren, solo necesitas tiempo —señaló Nanaba con suavidad—. Quizás más adelante…

—No me acostaré con nadie. No quiero que nadie más me toque de esa forma —Eren cubrió su rostro con sus manos—. Al pensar en ello, me siento enfermo, débil, con ganas de morirme. Nunca más —susurró, su voz quebrada—. Nunca más.

Nanaba solo suspiró, cansada, y miró la hora. Ya había terminado su turno con Eren, y el castaño parecía saberlo porque se puso de pie y agarró su mochila, con una expresión indescifrable.

Se despidió de la psicoterapeuta en voz baja y salió de la oficina, dejándola sola.

Ella solo pudo pensar en que aún le quedaban muchos años de tratamiento con Eren.

* * *

Erwin lo había ido a buscar ese día. Eren dejó que le abrazara y le besara la mejilla con cariño, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos para no pensar en el color plateado que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas y lo hacía entrar en crisis de pánicos.

Fueron a almorzar juntos para luego viajar al centro y llegar a tiempo al día de visitas. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Erwin estacionó fuera del centro psiquiátrico penitenciario y, antes de que salieran del auto, le tomó la mano y le dijo que si no quería entrar, no tenía qué hacerlo, que a estas alturas nadie recordaría el trato que hizo y que lo protegería en caso de ser necesario.

Eren solo se esforzó en sonreír amablemente y dijo que debía hacerlo, que desde pequeño le enseñaron a cumplir sus promesas. Además, tenía que hablar con Levi. Solo rogaba que el azabache entendiera las cosas.

Entró al lugar y la secretaría, Frieda, le sonrió amablemente, marcando enseguida el número de la especialista que trataba a Levi, la doctora Ilse. Luego de unos minutos, le dijo que fuera hacia la habitación de visitas número veinte. Erwin le dijo que iría con la doctora a hablar de algunas cosas y que se juntaran en recepción o lo llamara apenas saliera del cuarto. Eren asintió distraídamente mientras caminaba al cuarto, sin decir nada más.

Esa sección estaba reservada a las visitas de los casos más _especiales_ –claramente, los más peligrosos–, todas con cámaras de vigilancia, esposas encadenadas a la mesa que controlaban la movilización del preso y guardias fuera del cuarto. Caminó hasta el cuarto indicado y al entrar, vio primero a Levi mirando por la ventana desde la mesa, su mentón apoyado en una mano, una taza de té al lado y el guardia detrás de él, esperando las indicaciones de Eren sobre si lo dejaba solo o prefería que se quedara en la habitación. Los primeros meses, Eren pedía dos guardias por el terror.

Levi parecía aburrido.

—Puede dejarnos solos —murmuró Eren a lo que el guardia asintió, saliendo, y ganándose la atención de Levi.

—Hola, mocoso —saludó Levi mirándolo, sonriendo de lado.

Eren respiró profundamente y se sentó frente a él, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hola —se quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre sus piernas, abriéndola para buscar algo—. Te traje tu desinfectante para las manos —lo dejó sobre la mesa y retiró su mano rápidamente, sin querer tocar la del azabache.

—Gracias, que considerado de tu parte —la voz de Levi rezumaba sarcasmo y Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Es bueno saber que recuerdas mis gustos.

Ah, quería empezar enseguida con la tortura mental.

Eren miró por la ventana, sintiendo sus manos temblar.

—Nunca podría olvidarlas, ni aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas —susurró Eren.

—Oi, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo.

Automáticamente, giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Levi sonreía ampliamente.

 _Mierda_.

—Como un cachorro —ronroneó Levi—. Bésame en la boca.

Eren se inclinó, su mente en blanco, y los ojos de Levi brillaron con el deseo.

 _Alerta. Alerta. ALERTA._

Se echó para atrás de golpe, pálido, su cabeza liada, los recuerdos volviendo, su cuerpo sudando a mares.

Podía ver a Levi sobre él, golpeándolo y torturándolo. A Levi tirando su cabeza, arrastrándolo hasta el sótano. A Levi metiendo dos dedos suyos sin suavidad, de golpe y brutalmente.

A Erik colgando desde la viga.

—Paseo Rancho Castilla. Tercera Tuller. Tercera Lafler. Tercera Bohlig. Tercera Borland —cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar las otras calles—. Avenida Marianna Norte. Avenida Al–

—No me ignores, carajo.

Apretó sus párpados, confundido. Nanaba le había enseñado un ejercicio simple con el que volver a tierra si sentía que estaba perdiendo el control: recordar las calles de algún lugar importante para él y repetirlas como si fueran un rosario. Había pensado en su casa, en primer lugar, pero pensar en ella traía más recuerdos dolorosos así que la había desechado. La universidad en Berlín fue su segunda opción, sin embargo, tenía tanto recuerdos buenos como malos. La universidad en Los Ángeles fue su tercera opción y a la que se aferró por todos los recuerdos positivos que tenía allí.

Nanaba le dijo que era una forma de atarse a algo real, a algo que existía, porque cada vez que perdía el control significaba que, con toda probabilidad, comenzaría a recordar todo y a pensar más de la cuenta y perder todo el avance que había logrado(12).

—Paseo Rancho Castilla —repitió, ignorando a Levi—. Tercera Tuller. Tercera Lafler. Tercera Bohlig. Tercera Borland. Avenida Marianna Norte. Avenida Alhambra. Avenida Ithaca —su respiración se fue acompasando, la tranquilidad apoderándose de su cuerpo—. Avenida Darmouth. Avenida Castleman…

Su voz se desvaneció de a poco y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro impasible de Levi. Aunque había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que mandó escalofríos por su espalda.

—¿Terapia? —dijo con la voz suave.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, queriendo desviar sus ojos, pero no podía.

Tenía una sensación de peligro en su estómago.

—Igual estoy yendo a terapia, con toda esa mierda de "si quieres cambiar debes poner de tu parte" —escupió Levi despectivo—. No quiero cambiar. No deseo cambiar. Pero digo que sí para que no me miren mal y pueda conversar con otras personas —Eren se quedó en silencio, solo escuchando. Al azabache le gustaba hablar desde que estaba encerrado—. Conocí a Isabel, te hablé de ella antes, ¿eh? —solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación—. Bueno, hace unas semanas llegó también Farlan. Son… interesantes —Levi humedeció sus labios, con expresión divertida—. Me están acompañando a esas sesiones maravillosas. Ayer, Lagner me dijo que debía empezar a sentir arrepentimiento por todo lo que te hice, pero solo me reí en su cara. No estoy arrepentido, Eren. Nunca lo estaré. Todo lo hice porque te quiero. Porque te amo. ¿Lo comprendes? —aturdido, el castaño negó con la cabeza sintiéndose enfermo—. ¿No? Quizás, cuando salga de acá te lo tendré que demostrar otra vez. No te dejaré ir de nuevo. Eres mío, solo mío, y no me gusta compartirte con nadie. Anda, di que eres mío.

—No soy tuyo, Levi —masculló Eren—. Comprende eso.

Se sobresaltó al ver a Levi golpeando la mesa fuertemente, las cadenas resonando. Sus ojos volvían a brillar con rabia.

—¿Olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé? —gruñó Levi haciéndolo temblar—. Te hice mi perro, para que me obedecieras siempre. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Porque de ser así, cuando salga de esta pocilga tendré que enseñarte con más ganas, y la volverás a pasar mal, mocoso —bajó la voz, tratándola de hacerla sonar persuasiva y suave—. No quieres pasarla mal, ¿cierto? Entonces no digas esas cosas, Eren —el aludido se quedó otra vez en silencio, apretando los puños que formó—. ¿Quieres que cambie? ¿Quieres que acepte el tratamiento? ¿Qué acepte que todo lo que te hice estuvo mal, que no eres mío, que debo dejarte ir? ¿Eso quieres? —imperceptiblemente, Eren asintió con la cabeza, débil y tembloroso—. Lástima. Eres un maldito mocoso malagradecido.

Eren desvió la vista, náuseas y vacío instalándose en su estómago. A pesar de todo el daño hecho, Levi seguía siendo su familia. O algo parecido. Seguía siendo _algo_. Y aunque quisiera alejarse, no podía hacerlo. Levi era su pasado, parte de él, y esforzarse en olvidarlo sería renegarse a sí mismo.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —espetó Levi al verlo tan callado—. En dos semanas es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Veintisiete años, Eren, y sigues pareciendo un mocoso de quince.

—¿Eso es bueno? —farfulló con una mueca.

—Me gustaría darte de regalo una buena follada.

Ahí, otra vez. Siempre empujando, siempre presionando la poca cordura que le quedaba, el débil hilo que lo conectaba a la sensatez.

—Quería hablarte de algo importante —murmuró ignorando las palabras de Levi. El azabache solo enarcó una ceja—. Te pido, por favor, que no te enojes.

—Si no quieres que me enoje, ya sabes qué hacer. De rodillas.

Eren cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, respirando aceleradamente, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero debía decirle.

—Me iré de viaje la próxima semana —murmuró mirándolo por entre los dedos—. Así que–

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —la voz de Levi era helada, fría.

Se quedó en silencio unos eternos segundos que parecieron minutos.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—La boda de Mikasa y Annie…

—Ah, ¿te invitaron a su boda?

Cerró su boca, regañándose por haber hablado de más.

—Su boda es en dos meses —asintió abrazándose—, y me invitaron a pasar una temporada con ellas para que me relaje. Por lo que–

—No.

Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.

Gimió en su interior.

—No tengo por qué pedirte permiso —le desafío aunque por dentro se sentía pequeñito.

—¿No? —Levi lo miró desinteresado—. Entonces, ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo?

Su voz era calmada y las alarmas se activaron. Mientras más calmado Levi estuviera, peor sería su reacción. Lo sabía de primera mano.

—Levi, solo te estoy diciendo que no estaré como por dos meses, luego volveré y te seguiré visitando, eso es to–

—Ya dije que no —le interrumpió Levi impasible—. Te quiero aquí la próxima semana, ¿entendido? Quiero que ahora me visites todas las semanas. Y para tu cumpleaños igual, y te pongas algo sensual bajo la ropa, porque tu regalo será una buena follada, ¿lo tienes claro?

Eren se crispó y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia la ventana con barrotes, mirando el cielo. Estaba nublado.

—No, me iré de viaje, debes entenderlo. Estoy formando mi propia vida ahora, y si sigues comportándote de esta manera, no vendré a visitarte nunca más —se giró y vio a Levi de pie, rabioso.

—¿Me estás amenazando, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi—. Pídeme perdón. Ahora.

Eren, por primera vez, estaba perdiendo los estribos de una forma contraria a la que esperaba: sintiendo odio, cólera y saña.

—¡Te odio, Levi! —gritó mirándolo—. ¡Y si quieres mi perdón, maldito hijo de puta, tú–!

No llegó a terminar su frase: de pronto golpeó el suelo y las manos de Levi rodearon su cuello, apretando, apretando…

 _¿No se supone que debía estar encadenado a la mesa?,_ pensó aturdido al contemplar la mesa dada vuelta. Levi se había movido tan rápido que no adivinó su movimiento, que no vio venir el golpe hasta que estuvo en el suelo, luchando para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Pídeme perdón, Eren! —gritó Levi apretando más fuerte, su rostro desencajado sobre el de él.

Eren quiso luchar, quiso quitárselo de encima, pero tener a Levi sobre él hizo que el terror se activara por completo y se apoderara de su cuerpo en unos milisegundos. Comenzó a jadear disculpas mientras se encogía llorando, dejando que Levi hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Prácticamente podía sentir a Levi embistiéndolo brutalmente, sin preocuparse de si respiraba o no como muchas veces había hecho antes, y gimió más fuerte cuando los labios del azabache se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso demandante.

Sin embargo, de pronto Levi ya no estaba sobre Eren y el castaño era levantando del suelo con suavidad, acurrucado en una bola sin dejar de sollozar y gemir con fuerza.

Pudo ver, entre sus lágrimas, que Erwin lo cargaba mientras Levi era retenido por un guardia y gritaba, iracundo.

—¡No lo toques, maldito cejotas de mierda! —gritaba Levi forcejeando con el guardia—. ¡Eren, si me entero de que estás con este idiota, te mataré, ¿me oyes, pedazo de mierda?! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te violaré hasta partirte en dos, te mataré y luego te seguiré follando! —Eren chilló, retorciéndose entre los brazos de Erwin, llorando y llorando, roto, quebrado, destrozado—. ¡Suéltame, cabrón! ¡Eren! ¡Er–!

La puerta se cerró, los gritos dejaron de escucharse y Eren quería morirse. Por primera vez en su vida, quería matarse sin importar en las consecuencias.

—Estoy contigo, Eren —susurró Erwin llevándolo a la oficina de la doctora. Su voz se escuchaba lejana, temblorosa y asustada—. No te dejaré, no te preocupes…

Recordó cuando le dijo a Erik que nunca lo dejara. Recordó cuando le dijo a Levi que nunca lo dejara. Y recordó todas esas veces que estuvieron en su interior, forzándolo, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Sin poder contenerse más, vomitó sobre la camisa de Erwin.

—Pa-aseo Rancho Castilla. Terce-era Tuller…

Y recordó cuando vomitó en la alfombra luego de la cena que devoró sin pensarlo dos veces porque su estómago se encontraba vacío. Y recordó el agua del inodoro, fría, asquerosa, mientras Levi empujaba su cabeza y lo penetraba con tres dedos, empujando, empujando, empujando, tratando de meter más dentro de él.

Gritó y le pidió perdón a Erwin, aterrado, despavorido, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo de los golpes que le podían llover.

—Paseo Ra-ancho Castilla. Te-er–

Y recordó cuando Levi y Erik se enteraron de que se acostó con Historia y lo golpearon y le obligaron a pedir perdón entre sus gritos de dolor. Y recordó como lo habían penetrado entre los dos, rompiéndolo, desgarrándolo, despedazándolo, todavía obligado a pedir perdón aunque ya no le quedara voz.

Comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de librarse, queriendo huir, queriendo desaparecer, queriendo morir.

—Paseo Ra-ancho Ca-as–

Y recordó su primer intento de escape, luego de pasar un mes encerrado en el sótano, cuando Levi le sirvió algo para comer y trató de utilizar el cuchillo para abrir la puerta de la cocina en el momento en que estuvo solo, pero Levi lo atrapó enseguida. Y recordó como lo destrozó en es momento, violándolo mientras lo ahorcaba, sus manos atadas, para luego golpearlo como hizo esa vez con Historia, sin embargo, ahora con más saña hasta el punto en que le dislocó el hombro, le quitó las uñas de la mano derecha y le rompió los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Eren permaneció una semana en una clínica, sedado y bajo observación luego de que tratara de apuñalarse con el lápiz que agarró en la oficina de la doctora Ilse.

El tratamiento volvió a repetirse.

Eren no recordaba los nombres de las calles.

* * *

Había pasado un mes de ese incidente.

Los dolores de cabeza eran más y más fuertes. No había querido salir de casa. No había querido ir a ningún lado. Ya nada lo entusiasmaba. Ni siquiera había ido a visitar a Levi, aunque sabía lo que significaba aquello. Armin no había sabido qué hacer para sacarlo de ese estado, ni siquiera las visitas constantes de Erwin lo ayudaban. Incluso Nanaba tuvo que empezar a visitarlo porque no quería salir ni siquiera para sus sesiones de ayuda.

 _Tuve que haberlo matado. Cuando huí, tuve que asesinarlo con mis propias manos_ , pensaba Eren acurrucado bajo las mantas, jugueteando con su celular, viendo reproducir una y otra vez el vídeo donde Levi lo tenía de espaldas, follándolo, hasta que se corría en su interior para luego enfocar su entrada por donde su semen escurría lentamente.

Le había llegado esa mañana, junto con un pequeño mensaje de un número privado.

 _Pasó el primer mes. Te quiero este sábado aquí. O los siguientes, serán tus amigos._

 _Con amor, Levi._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, saliendo del vídeo, y contempló el boleto de avión que sacó hacia un par de días. Viajaría esa noche a Japón para visitar a Mikasa y Annie. Por fin se había animado a hacer algo por su cuenta, aunque eso implicara permanecer más tiempo alejado de Levi y, por lo tanto, arriesgarse más con respecto a sus amenazas.

Pero ya no le importaba. Le avisaría a Erwin, antes de partir, todo lo que Levi había estado haciendo para tenerlo bajo su control para que así tomara acciones legales más duras y, en caso de ser necesario, aumentaran las medidas de seguridad.

Había decidido irse, definitivamente, cuando pasó a escuchar una conversación entre Nanaba y Armin. La psicoterapeuta le estaba diciendo a su amigo que si seguía de esa forma, iban a tener que internarlo para tratarlo aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Y Eren no quería ser internado. Si tenía que fingir que estaba poniendo de su parte para mejorar, lo haría.

Así que decidió aceptar, finalmente, la invitación de Mikasa de ir a verla a su país. Lo decidió con apuro, pero, si era honesto, ya no soportaba más ese lugar. Estar tan cerca de Levi –aunque estuviera en otra ciudad– hacía que la ansiedad lo devorara por completo, que lo hiciera sentir débil y enfermizo.

Salió de la cama y fue a ducharse, sintiendo movimientos en la cocina del departamento. Debía ser Erwin, que estaba preparando el desayuno para llevárselo. Luego de ponerse una playera grande y unos pantalones sueltos, se asomó en la cocina, viéndolo de espaldas, y tembló.

—Hey, ¿Erwin? —murmuró con la voz débil y rasposa. Apenas había hablado algo en esos días. El aludido lo miró, sonriendo con suavidad—. ¿Viajarás conmigo a Tokio? Mikasa dijo que podía…

—Sí, sí, ya me avisó —Erwin dejó los panqueques sobre un plato y Eren se sentó, con la cabeza gacha—. Iré en una semana, debo ponerme al día con el trabajo. Me he estado retrasando mucho.

No sonaba como una acusación, pero aunque no lo fuera, Eren lo sentía de esa forma. Todo era su culpa. Estaba guiando a todo el mundo a un infierno.

—Lo siento —susurró con la voz quebrada—. Lo siento, Erwin. De-eberías volver a Ingla-aterra, s-solo soy un mo-ocoso que te trae proble-emas–

—Eren —le interrumpió el rubio con delicadeza—, si estoy aquí es porque quiero, nadie me está obligando a nada, ¿está bien? Además, no me traes problemas. Estoy feliz de ver cómo mejoras de a poco.

Eren trató de sonreír, pero sabía que en realidad formó una especie de mueca al ver los ojos de Erwin.

* * *

 _¿Cuántas páginas deberé rellenar para notar un verdadero desahogo?_

 _¿Cuántas lágrimas deberé dibujar con mis letras para que por fin se atrevan a salir de la garganta?_

* * *

Jean, Marco, Armin y Erwin lo fueron a despedir al aeropuerto. Incluso Nanaba apareció a último minuto, diciéndole que debía cuidarse mucho y que no dudara en llamarlo si entraba en crisis o para hacerle alguna consulta.

Antes de irse, llevó aparte a Erwin y le entregó la carta que le llegó luego de que Levi fuera preso al centro psicológico penitenciario. Erwin leyó la carta, y lo miró con sorpresa, una chispa de ira en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, anticipándose a las palabras de Erwin, Eren le mostró el vídeo que Levi le envió y subió a internet junto con su mensaje. Erwin parecía a punto de vomitar luego de ver el vídeo y murmuró, rabioso, que iniciaría acciones legales a primera hora del día siguiente. Eren solo lo abrazó, tratando de lucir tranquilo, y le dijo que hiciera lo necesario para protegerlo, incluso si eso significaba jugar sucio.

Erwin estaba sorprendido de verlo tan sereno, pero al observarlo a la cara, pudo ver que seguía destrozado por dentro y que sus ojos seguirían rotos como vidrio por mucho tiempo.

Eren les sonrió débilmente a sus amigos antes de subir al avión.

Cinco minutos después, Erwin recibió un mensaje de la doctora Ilse.

 _LEVI ESCAPÓ. NO LE DIGAS A EREN. ESTOY LLAMANDO A LA POLICÍA. NO LO DEJES SOLO._

Erwin corrió a sacar un pasaje a Japón enseguida.

* * *

 _¿Por qué continuar un juego si la partida se encuentra perdida?_

 _¿De qué me sirven cantar canciones que ya no me representan?_

* * *

Mikasa y Annie fueron a recibirlo apenas aterrizó. Las chicas estaban al tanto de su retroceso en el tratamiento, pero se comportaron igual que siempre, exceptuando el hecho de que no hacían bromas sexuales como hicieron en sus tiempos universitarios para no incomodarlo. Eren les agradeció silenciosamente por ello.

Lenta y calmadamente, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara de a poco. El nuevo ambiente lo seguía teniendo tenso, el mundo desconocido en el que estaba ahora, ver el rostro de Mikasa tan parecido al de Levi, ver sus ojos plateados, aquel color que lo atormentaban en sus pesadillas, pero estar alejado de aquel lugar infernal lo estaba ayudando a despejarse.

—¿Quieres comer algo esta noche, Eren? —preguntó Mikasa calmada mientras conducía y Annie revisaba una revista de novias.

—Mmm… ¿pue-ede ser su-ushi? —tartamudeó nervioso, jugando con sus dedos—. Ha-ace tiempo no com-mo sushi.

—Mikasa no sabe hacer sushi, así que lo vamos a tener que pedir —señaló Annie burlona, sin levantar la vista.

—Oye, iba a fingir que sabía hacerlo y hacer el pedido a escondidas —protestó la pelinegra, sacándole una risa pequeña a Eren.

—Está bien —murmuró Eren para sí mismo—. Las cosas están bien.

* * *

 _¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera el tum tum del djembe se pueda afinar al tono del corazón?_

 _¿Volverán a fluir las horas?_

* * *

El hogar que Mikasa y Annie compartían era pequeño y cálido. Cuando llegaron, almorzaron algo ligero enseguida y le contaron que Annie había instalado su propio gimnasio en el centro de Tokio, donde daba clases de defensa personal, y si Eren quería podía pasarse algunos días por allí. Mikasa fue contratada por el Centro Nacional de Arte de Tokio y hacia recorridos para los turistas por las galerías de arte del lugar.

Eren quiso contarles que había hechos cosas interesantes, lo que sería solo una vil mentira. No había hecho nada aparte de ir a terapia, llorar y dormir. Aquello lo hizo sentir patético, porque a pesar de tener un gran título, a pesar de haberse esforzado tanto para sacar sus estudios adelante, su vida se había visto truncada por Levi. Sabía que, por mucho que lo deseara, no podría entrar a trabajar pronto o, quizás, nunca. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si le daba miedo que las personas lo tocaran? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si le daba pánico estar mucho tiempo en lugares públicos?

El almuerzo fue interrumpido por una llamada. Mikasa contestó mientras Annie iba al baño y Eren iba a sentarse al living, prendiendo la televisión.

—Eren —el aludido miró a Mikasa, que observaba su celular con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tembló visiblemente, creyendo haber hecho algo mal, y Mikasa trató de relajarse para no asustarlo.

—¿Sí? —balbuceó asustado.

Mikasa suspiró, cansada.

—Se me olvidó decirte que llegará un primo para la boda y me llamó para decir que estará en cinco minutos.

Una sensación desagradable invadió su estómago.

—Ah, vale —Eren hizo una pausa, y cuando habló, trató de sonar desinteresado—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Levi.

El timbre sonó.

* * *

 _¿Volverá a hidratarse el viento?_

 _¿Volveré a sentir el calor de una gota de sensaciones?_

* * *

Cuando Mikasa fue a abrir la puerta, Eren corrió a la cocina.

Su corazón latía a mil, desbocado, volviéndolo loco. Casi podía escuchar el sonido que hacía la puerta de entrada al abrirse, escuchar la cadena del inodoro sonar cuando Annie la tiró.

El pánico estaba en todo su cuerpo. El pánico, la adrenalina, el terror.

Abrió el cajón de útiles apenas sintió pasos yendo a la cocina.

* * *

 _¿Volveré a volar sin la necesidad de una mirada ajena?_

 _¿Podrán alcanzar el cielo los desprotegidos?_

* * *

—Eren.

Se crispó al oír su voz y, al girarse, levantó el cuchillo con firmeza.

Levi ladeó la cabeza desde la puerta y dio dos pasos.

Eren empuñó el cuchillo, su cuerpo temblando.

* * *

 _¿Existirán respuestas para todas estas preguntas?_

 _¿...?_

* * *

Un grito resonó en la casa.

* * *

 _¿En qué momento las nubes dejaron de entregar formas admirables para convertirse en neblina?_

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 _ **(1)Trastorno de pánico** : El Trastorno de Pánico es un trastorno de ansiedad que se caracteriza por súbitos ataques de terror sin necesidad de que hayan estímulos para ellos. Es decir, la persona sufre de miedo sin previo aviso, llegando de improviso en cualquier momento, además de que van de la mano, normalmente, por síntomas físicos como mareos, angustia, falta de aire, dolor en el pecho y la cabeza, los latidos se aceleran, temblores, y, a menudo, se sienten deseos de escapar de la situación temida y, por lo tanto, se huye del lugar en busca de protección._

 _ **(2)Agorafobia** : La Agorafobia es otro tipo de ansiedad y fobia donde el individuo afectado sufre de miedo a las situaciones difíciles de evitar, tales como salir a la calle, ir a un lugar público, saludar a alguien, o donde no se puede recibir ayuda si se sufre de una crisis de pánico, como las mismas que acabo de señalar. Esta fobia suele derivar a otro tipo de fobias, como claustrofobia (miedo al encierro), la erotofobia (miedo al sexo) y la enoclofobia (miedo a estar rodeado de gente). Los síntomas que se sienten cuando la persona es expuesta a situaciones indeseadas son taquicardia, calor, sudor, sofoco, temblores, falta de aire, hiperventilación, mareos, vértigo, sensación de irrealidad, dolor en el pecho, fatiga, náuseas, dificultad para tragar, sensaciones extrañas en el estómago, visión borrosa, pinchazos, calambres, entumecimiento, tensión, piernas débiles y pérdida de sensibilidad._

 _ **(3)Hafefobia** : la Hafefobia es una rara fobia que es el miedo a ser tocado. La persona que lo sufre teme que su espacio sea invadido, incluso si son personas que conoce desde hace tiempo, y normalmente se forma por el miedo a ser abusado sexualmente. Muchas personas que sufren de esta fobia fueron abusados sexualmente con anterioridad y han declarado que ser tocados es, para ellos, ser "quemados con fuego". Los síntomas son similares a los de la Agorafobia, pero a ellos se le agregan la boca seca, sensaciones intensificadas, el sentirse atrapado, tensión muscular y rigidez, el sentirse fuera de control, sensación de muerte inminente o desastre e incluso urticaria._

 _ **(4)Trastorno por estrés post-traumático** : el Trastorno por estrés post-traumático es, como dice su nombre, un trastorno de ansiedad con síntomas ocasionados por sucesos traumáticos vividos. Los casos más conocidos de este trastorno son de los veteranos de guerra, pero una persona que fue abusada, tanto psicológica como física y sexualmente también puede experimentarlo. Sus síntomas incluyen recuerdos y sueños angustiosos e involuntarios, reacciones disociativas donde el sujeto actúa como si estuviera repitiendo los hechos traumáticos, sentimientos de desapego hacia los demás, incapacidad de sentir emociones positivas, expectativas negativas, acusación hacia uno mismo, comportamiento irritable y arrebatos de furia, hipervigilancia, sobresaltos como respuestas, problemas de concentración y falta de sueño._

 _ **(5)Trastorno depresivo mayor** : el Trastorno depresivo mayor es una enfermedad mental que se caracteriza por poseer estados de ánimos negativos, de baja autoestima y pérdida de interés por cosas que antes te gustaban. Suele persistir durante dos semanas, y posee tres características esenciales que hacen posible identificar este cuadro mental: estado de ánimo depresivo, anhedonia (incapacidad para experimentar placer, pérdida de interés o insatisfacción en casi todas las actividades) y pérdida de energía. _

_**(6)T** **rastorno de ansiedad generalizada** : el Trastorno de ansiedad generalizada es un trastorno de ansiedad donde se sufre de constante preocupación y ansiedad frecuente sin necesidad de existir una causa aparente. Las personas que lo sufren no pueden concentrarse, no se desempeñan de forma normal, viven con constante temor y sus vidas giran alrededor de la ansiedad. Se sufre de __dolores de cabeza, mareos, palpitaciones cardíacas e insomnio, tensión e irritabilidad, temblores, pérdida de peso, falta de aire, entre otros._

 _ **(7)Anamnesis** : la Anamnesis es un proceso psicológico donde el paciente recopila sus recuerdos para reconstruir su historia personal y así situar las problemáticas y síntomas de éste. Puede servir también para traer de regreso los recuerdos olvidados y su estructura es principalmente subjetiva, aunque también se recomienda hacer una de manera objetiva con los familiares del paciente para reconstruir correctamente todos los hechos. Claramente, en ésta historia resultaría imposible aplicar la anamnesis objetiva, considerando que el único testigo vivo que se poseía es Levi y, bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a soltar nada._

 _ **(8)Tr** **astorno psicótico compartido** : el Trastorno psicótico compartido es un extraño síndrome psiquiátrico poco investigado donde se observa que síntomas de psicosis (en especial alguna idea delirante o paranoica) son pasados de una persona a otra. Existen dos tipos de clasificaciones, y la utilizada para esta historia es la __**Folie imposée,** donde una persona "dominante" (Levi, en este caso), crea una idea para luego imponerla a otra persona "secundaria" (Erik) y así lograr que ésta la crea. Supuestamente, la persona secundaria no habría creado jamás esa idea a menos que la persona dominante la impusiera, y los individuos afectados sufren socialmente o físicamente de aislamiento y tienen poca interacción con otras personas, generando así un lazo de dependencia con la persona dominante; además, el iniciador y el receptor tienen muchos elementos en común: han vivido estrechamente unidos en el mismo ambiente durante un largo período, comparten muchas experiencias vitales, necesidades y esperanzas comunes, y lo más significativo es la profunda relación emocional que comparten._

 _ **(9)S** **índrome de falso recuerdo** : el Síndrome de falso recuerdo es una condición donde la persona afectada posee recuerdos que no son correctos pero se aferra a ellos creyendo que son reales. Es, sin embargo, muy criticado por la comunidad científica ya que muchos expertos han afirmado que éste no existe mientras que otros afirman que sí y es utilizado principalmente en los casos de abusos sexuales, vale decir, para acusar a alguien y utilizando al niño "implantando" este falso recuerdo para lograr un testimonio válido. Acá decidí utilizarlo para Levi, quien cree firmemente que Eren, en el fondo, lo quiere y se lo ha dicho varias veces, incluso cuando era abusado sexualmente. Para las personas que quizás quedaron confundidas, Eren nunca le había dicho a Levi que lo quería en el episodio que menciona éste último, es decir, cuando era su cumpleaños y lo estimuló con un anillo y un vibrador. Si retrocedemos hasta el capítulo tres, al principio, Levi le dice que lo quiere, pero Eren no responde y está seguro de ello porque él no les diría aquello luego de haber sido utilizado sexualmente. Eso sí, Eren le dice a Levi que lo quiere cuando cree que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. ¿Por qué Levi piensa que Eren le dijo que lo quería aquella vez? Porque así puede estar seguro de que lo que hace con Eren no es malo ya que, en el fondo, el menor lo acepta y está a gusto con ese trato._

 _ **(10)P** **sicopatía** : Hace dos capítulos mencioné que Erik sufría de sociopatía y que ésta era muy distinta a la psicopatía. La psicopatía es muy difícil de definir, ya que las personas que lo son tienen variadas características y síntomas, sin embargo, hay algunas comunes que quise mostrar aquí. En primer lugar, hay un claro comportamiento antisocial. Si bien no lo pude demostrar muy bien dentro de la historia, Levi posee pocas relaciones más allá del trabajo. A él le bastaba con Eren y, en menor grado, Erik. No se considera "amigo" de Hanji ni ella de él, pues su relación siempre fue, aunque al principio pudo haber dado paso a la amistad, cortada por el hecho de que Levi la utilizó para curar a Eren cuando estaba gravemente herido. Fingió salir con Petra para aparentar una vida normal, donde nadie sospechara de él, otra característica importante de los psicópatas: se integran bien a la sociedad, al menos aparentemente, y son difíciles de descubrir. Carecen de empatía y sus remordimientos son reducidos, como bien se ve reflejado cuando Levi le dice a Eren claramente que no está dispuesto a cambiar ni que está arrepentido de todo lo que hizo. Para él, lo que le hizo a Eren, está bien porque lo hizo en base a lo que creía que era "amor". No les causa culpa infringir las normas de la sociedad, pero si el infringir sus propias normas instaladas, y muchas veces poseen una personalidad sádico-narcisista. Según varios especialistas, un psicópata también se caracteriza por tener encanto superficial e inteligencia, ausencia de nerviosismo, falta de sinceridad, juicio deficiente y pobreza en sus relaciones afectivas, gran capacidad verbal, comportamiento manipulador, afectividad frívola, crueldad e insensibilidad e incapacidad para aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Lamentablemente, la psicopatía, a diferencia de la sociopatía, no tiene cura. Se puede intentar razonar con el psicópata, pero hasta que éste no acepte que lo que hizo y hace está mal, lo cual es muy complicado, no hay un verdadero avance. No puede ser tratado con medicamentos ni con terapia, y muchos expertos aseguran que la única forma de alejarlos es aislándolos de la sociedad._

 _ **(11)Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de la personalidad** : el TOCP es un trastorno de la personalidad donde un individuo sufre de constante preocupación por el orden, perfeccionismo, control mental, rigidez y obstinación, inflexibilidad en sus propias morales y gusto por someter a los otros para que todo resulte bien. _

_**(12)** Este ejercicio de repetir las calles de algún lugar importante fue sacado de la serie de Netflix **Jessica Jones** , donde la protagonista, Jessica, repite las calles de su infancia para no dejar que los recuerdos de su pasado doloroso con Killgrave (interpretado por el maravilloso y sensual David Tennant) la hagan perder el control. Esto fue recomendado por su psicóloga, que la atendió cuando fue libre del control de Killgrave. Si no han visto la serie, deberían verla, es buenísima. Las calles nombradas si existen, rodean la Universidad Estatal de Los Ángeles._

* * *

 _Más de 10.000 palabras, el epílogo más largo de mi vida xD_

 _No sé si me van a odiar con este final :v La verdad, fue complicado escribirlo por distintos motivos: al principio estaba indecisa con los dos finales, pero al final decidí hacer una mezcla de los dos (el primer final Eren simplemente se iba sin avisarle a Levi luego de su sesión con Nanaba y Levi llegaba a la casa de Mikasa y ahí terminaba, como ocurrió acá; el segundo final era más happy, con Eren simplemente avanzando hacia adelante, visitando a Levi e iniciando una especie de "relación" con Erwin), y aun así me costó escribir el final porque siempre me pasa que cuando estoy en la recta final como que me bloqueó, empiezo a dudar sobre si es lo correcto y me pongo nerviosa. Un dato curioso: le consulté a mi hermano sobre el final, me miró con cara de WTF luego de explicarle todas las situaciones, me dijo que era medio enfermita por escribir estas cosas y me dio dos opciones de las cuales tomé una: la primera era que fuera un final abierto, como lo que escribí recién, y la segunda era que Eren tomara el avión y éste explotara :v Bueno, al principio no planeaba seguir el consejo del final abierto, pero luego de pensarlo y, a medida que iba escribiendo, me dije que era necesario. No veía otro final, no podía pensar en otro que me dejara satisfecha como éste._

 _El cambio de narrador igual lo pensé mucho; al final me decidí terminarlo con el narrador en tercera persona porque puedo ingresar un poco más los sentimientos de otras personas, aunque siempre enfocándome en Eren._

 _No sé de dónde saqué el ErwinxEren, simplemente surgió, ni siquiera soy fan de esa pareja xDDD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado como terminó, si no es así, pueden decírmelo, no tengo problemas, estoy abierta a oír todo tipo de comentarios._

 _Si les quedó alguna duda con respecto a algo, también pueden decirlo, les contestaré cuando pueda mediante un mensaje para aclarar sus consultas._

 _Quiero darle muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, ¡me hicieron ver que no estaba tan loca al escribir esto! xD Muchas gracias tanto a las personas que leyeron silenciosamente y a las que dejaron reviews a lo largo de los capítulos, así que muchas gracias a_ _ **Lia Primrose** , a **Nicot** (no te preocupes por los reviews largos, me encanta leer todo lo que piensan sobre los personajes, sus sugerencias, ¡para mí es un placer!), a **dayyechelon1** , a **Mr Bum** , a **l** **ime** , a **Kate Eli** , a **Lovyrs** , a **Genevieve** **Phantomhive** y a **Nily**. ¡Son las mejores, chicas, de verdad!_

 _PD: Próximamente subiré más historias Riren/Ereri, ya estoy empezando a escribir una historia Riren con temática Omegaverse que espero sufrir pronto, otra historia Ereri que será una adaptación de Camino hacia el Dorado y muchas, muchas ideas más (?)._


	7. Extra: Levi

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : Violaciones, incesto, lenguaje vulgar, torturas, golpes, lemon, OoC, Angst, AU, Rapefic, depresión, problemas psicológicos, ligero ErwinxEren._

 _ **Nota** : sé que ustedes estarán diciendo, "¿pero qué carajos es esto? La historia ya terminó". Y sí, es así :D Pero como dice el título, es un extra *gracias, señorita obviedad*. Ok, es un capítulo que vengo construyendo hace mucho, es una escena donde Levi narra desde el comienzo, sin embargo, está más enfocado en sus sentimientos. Se salta muchas escenas, resume algunas y agrega otras. NO ES OBLIGACIÓN LEERLO. No habla sobre el final, solo llega hasta cierto punto; el final sigue siendo abierto, a elección del lector, así que si alguien esperaba saber qué ocurre realmente, lamento la decepción (?)_

 _De corazón, espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque tiene un toque de locura y fue difícil de escribir. Tardé todas estas semanas en terminarlo xD Sin más, se los dejo._

* * *

 _Cierro los ojos y una vez más el placer me estrangula,_

 _Saboreo las lágrimas de dulce indulgencia, dolor y fantasía._

 _Oh, las visiones dentro de mi cabeza…_

 _El vacío te perseguirá…_

 _Lentamente la cordura se resbala de mis manos,_

 _Estoy parado más cerca del borde de lo que debería._

 _Oh, qué poco arrepentimiento tengo…_

 _¿Eso me convierte en un asesino?_

~ _Hymn for the Shameless,_ Alesana~

Cuando tenía cinco años, papá me dejó el ojo morado.

En ese entonces, papá era todavía papá, no "el cerdo bastardo". Y mamá todavía era mamá, no "esa puta asquerosa". Eran todavía parte de mi familia. Eran todavía parte de mi corazón.

Hasta que volvió a dejarme el ojo morado, me sacó un diente y me encerró en el armario porque _mamá estaba tirando con su amante y él tenía que quedarse conmigo._

Ellos nunca me prestaron más atención de la debida. Ni siquiera podían disimular ser un matrimonio feliz; a cada lugar que saliéramos, siempre peleaban hasta por qué comer mientras yo tenía que callar y fingir no entender todo lo que se decían.

Por supuesto que les entendía.

Por supuesto que sabía a esas alturas que significa "puta", "mierdoso" y "carajo".

Lo había buscado en un diccionario al oírlos por primera vez. Supongo que mi mal vocabulario lo saqué de ellos.

En esos años, tenía un compañero de clases realmente fastidioso, que hablaba todo el día de su hermanito recién nacido, a quien veía irse todos los días con su bonita madre que le sonreía como si fuera un ángel y a quién su papá lo acompañaba hasta el salón de clases para despedirse cariñosamente. En realidad, no era fastidioso. Yo lo encontraba irritante, porque él tenía algo que yo siempre quise.

Una familia.

Me restregaba en cara todos los días que tenía una familia unida y que lo adoraba.

Así fue como conocí a Erik.

De a poco, empecé a encontrarlo menos irritante. En especial cuando se acercaba a hablar con el pequeño niño pelinegro solitario que parecía odiar a todo el mundo.

Erik siempre fue amable conmigo. Siempre me invitaba a jugar. Siempre me trataba como si fuera su hermano o su mejor amigo. Incluso había días en los que me invitaba a almorzar a su casa, cuando se daba cuenta de que mamá había olvidado –como casi siempre– ir a recogerme al terminar las clases.

Incluso había comenzado a anhelar que mamá se olvidara de mí para poder pasar más tiempo con la familia de Erik, aunque pocas veces lo lograba. Ella se dio cuenta de mis deseos rápidamente, y junto a papá, me dieron una paliza.

Era irónico cómo parecían olvidar sus problemas cuando se trataba de golpearme.

Pero no me importaba; no aplacaron mis deseos de llegar a ser parte de su familia.

Erik sabía de las agresiones, por supuesto, sin embargo le hice prometer que no le diría a nadie aquello, que si quería seguir siendo mi amigo, debía callar porque si descubrían la verdad, entonces nos separarían. Erik lo prometió. Y yo le dije que era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Entonces, cuando Erik cumplió los once años, me presentó a su hermano menor.

Me presentó a Eren.

Miré al niño, indiferente, sin saber qué buscaba de mí. Me giré para ir a jugar a los columpios, quizás un poco celoso porque Erik me dejaría botado por su hermano, pero entonces, esa preciosa criatura me tomó la mano y, al vernos a los ojos, me sonrió ampliamente.

Sus ojos dorados eran como los rayos del sol.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —dijo Eren sin dejar de sonreír—. Muy lindos. Me gustan. Eres guapo. Me gustas.

Un sol. Eren se convirtió en mi sol con eso.

Nadie más me había dicho que tenía ojos bonitos. Solo Eren. Solo Eren con esa preciosa sonrisa que mostraba cuando niño.

Comencé a vivir para él; claramente, ni Eren ni Erik sabían de mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera yo los tenía claros. Solo sabía que si alguien hacia llorar a Eren, lo mataría a palos.

Eren cumplió nueve años. Y Erik me dijo que creía estar enamorado de él.

Estuve a punto de matarlo por creerse con el derecho de mirar a Eren con esos ojos.

Pero no lo hice. Solo lo miré mientras sollozaba, nervioso y asustado por todo lo que sentía, y jugué mis cartas.

Erik creía estar enfermo, sin embargo le dije que no era así. Que yo, como su hermano, estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran normales.

Él me miró con clara incredulidad.

—¿Normales? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Mi hermanito menor!

Lo empujé en mis brazos, mi mente actuando rápidamente.

—Son normales —murmuré tranquilo—. Eren es un chico precioso, adorable, ¿por qué no lo querrías? No te preocupes —le acaricié el cabello, sintiéndolo relajarse entre mis brazos—. Yo soy tu hermano. Yo te ayudaré.

Siempre utilicé la palabra chico o mocoso para referirme a Eren en frente de Erik. Nunca le dije que eran hermanos. Me dije varias veces, hasta convencerme, que podía compartir a Eren durante un tiempo, que podía compartirlo con quién consideraba mi familia. Porque Erik era mi hermano, y Eren era nuestro ángel.

Eren tendía a hacer amigos con rapidez, lo veía jugar con niños de su edad durante los recreos, riendo y compartiendo con ellos mucho tiempo, logrando ponerme celoso. Yo quería ser el único que acaparara sus horas. Quería ser el único a quién le sonriera de esa forma. Quería ser el único en su corazón.

Para no cometer un error, y para que Erik tampoco lo cometiera, comenzamos a compartir más de lo debido. Y con eso me refiero a que nos acostamos varias veces, para desquitarnos del claro deseo que teníamos hacia el muchachito de ojos dorados. Cada vez que penetraba a Erik, siempre me imaginaba que el cuerpo que gimoteaba bajo el mío era el del mocoso, y eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. Supongo que Erik se imaginaba lo mismo cuando intercambiábamos lugares.

Un día, Erik me llamó en la mañana y me dijo, respirando aceleradamente, que tenía que juntarse conmigo con urgencia. Cuando lo hicimos, me soltó de sopetón que se había acostado con Eren. Que tuvo la primera vez de mi ángel.

Tomó todo el autocontrol del mundo que no le golpeara en el rostro.

Siempre creí que yo sería la primera vez de Eren. Necesitaba ser yo el primero que estuviera en su interior. Nadie más. El primero y el único.

Pero a mis dieciocho años, comprendí que compartir a Eren significaba eso: hacer a Erik feliz pero también tenerlo sujeto bien de la correa de esa forma. Así que lo miré, y le pregunté cínicamente si podía acostarme igual con su hermano.

Los celos se apoderaron de él.

—No —escupió furioso, negando con la cabeza—. No, es… Eren es… —se notaba confundido, y sabía por qué. A Erik no le gustaba que le recordaran que era su hermano menor—. Es… ¡Carajo, es mi hermanito menor! —rompió a llorar y lo aproveché, como siempre—. ¡Es mi hermano menor, mierda, ¿qué hice?! ¡Somos hermanos!

—Erik —le tomé de los hombros, dejando su rostro frente al mío—. Yo soy tu hermano, ¿vale? Pero recuerda… Recuerda que prometimos cuidarlo entre los dos —hice una pausa, escogiendo con cuidado mis próximas palabras—. Tú y yo somos hermanos, lo hemos sido siempre, desde que tenemos memoria, ¿no? Y Eren… Eren es la luz de nuestras vidas, ¿no? —le limpié las lágrimas con cuidado—. No te preocupes, no estuvo mal lo que hiciste. Pero yo igual quiero a Eren de esa forma, y nosotros tenemos que entregarle todo el amor posible para que esté siempre feliz.

—Todo el amor posible —repitió asintiendo levemente.

—Con nuestro amor, Eren no estará nunca triste. ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Entonces no te sientas mal, solo… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer hasta que sea más grande. Hasta que esté más solo. Mucha gente querrá impedir que Eren sea feliz si sabe todo ahora, así que aléjate un poco para que nadie sospeche.

Por supuesto, no hace falta decir que me hizo caso. Sin pensarlo. Porque Erik sabía que yo siempre quise lo mejor para Eren, aunque quizás tú no lo comprendas.

Pude notar el distanciamiento entre Erik y Eren, pero no me preocupé demasiado. De lo que sí estaba preocupado, era de que Eren nunca me dirigió una segunda mirada más allá de la amistad. Siempre me pregunté el por qué.

Era guapo. Lo sabía. Y no tiene que ver con una cosa de ego. Le gustaba tanto a mujeres y hombres, había que ver como se me acercaban con dobles intenciones.

Estaba estudiando una carrera con prestigio y que exigía todas mis capacidades mentales; derecho, aunque nunca creí en el concepto de justicia como tal y me decidí por aquella carrera más por un tema económico que de gusto, a diferencia de Erik, que estudiaba gastronomía.

Incluso me dediqué a sonreírle solo a Eren.

Pero él nunca se dio cuenta.

Nunca se fijó en mí como una potencial pareja.

O incluso como un potencial amante.

Solo conversaba conmigo un par de segundos antes de irse a jugar videojuegos o a estudiar o a escuchar música.

Aquello alimentó mis sentimientos de ansiedad, odio y cólera. Hacia él y hacia mí.

Hasta que sus padres murieron en aquel trágico accidente y me fui a vivir con Erik.

A todo esto, quizás te estés preguntando qué fue de mis padres.

Los maté.

No, mentira.

Me hubiera gustado matarlos físicamente. Porque mentalmente, ya estaban muertos. Pero mi tío Kenny, líder de una vieja mafia italiana, se encargó de ellos luego de enterarse de que papá me utilizó para pagar una deuda de apuestas.

Sí, dejó que un cerdo hijo de puta se follara a su único hijo de diecisiete años, entonces.

Quizás pude haberme resistido. Haber luchado. Pero creo que todavía tenía la esperanza de que papá llegara a salvarme a último momento. Sin embargo, cuando ese cerdo estaba en mi interior, me di cuenta de la verdad: no tenía a nadie conmigo, y si seguía esperando a que alguien me quisiera como yo quería, iba a terminar más roto y destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

Si esperaba a que Eren me amara por quien era –alguien que lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, alguien que estaba dispuesto a darle todo para hacerlo feliz–, iba a terminar esperando para siempre.

Nunca le dije a Erik sobre lo que hizo mi padre. No quería ver cómo iba a reaccionar, no quería ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y odio.

A pesar de todas las peleas que teníamos gracias a Eren, lo quería. Era mi hermano.

Así que cuando el viejo Kenny se enteró de que uno de sus queridos sobrinos –léase con sarcasmo, por favor– fue vendido como una prostituta, por supuesto que iba a reaccionar.

Por lo que a los dieciocho quedé huérfano. Bueno, Kenny se hizo cargo de mí hasta que me fui a casa de Erik.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Eren se encerró en su pieza por unos días, sin querer salir, sufriendo solitariamente. Erik lo dejó, porque sabía que había que permitir que estuviera solo unos días mientras él buscaba alguna manera de estabilizar toda su situación.

Erik no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de llorar a sus padres porque debía trabajar para poder sacar a nuestro precioso ángel adelante.

No quiero sonar cruel ni despiadado, pero gracias a la muerte de Carla y Grisha, Eren se volvió un chico taciturno, callado, necesitado de amor y afecto.

Eso ocurrió en agosto. Yo me fui con ellos a principios de octubre. Y esa navidad, tuve mi primera vez que él.

Erik me había preguntado que quería de regalo.

No dudé ni un segundo en sugerirle – _inducirle_ – que me diera a su hermano de regalo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos el día de mi cumpleaños, Eren estaba temblando por el miedo, apoyado en la puerta cerrada.

No le pregunté si quería, no le di opción. Lo besé –por fin, luego de casi diez años– y lo hice mío. Lo hice mío, y lo supe cuando lo miré a los ojos, nublados por el placer y el deseo. Él era mío y yo era suyo.

Al menos, eso pensé hasta que Erik lo llevó a su habitación en año nuevo y escuché en la mañana a Eren llorar en el baño.

Me di cuenta, entonces, que Eren soportaba que fuera yo quien lo tocara de esa forma. Pero que nunca podría soportar a Erik haciendo eso.

Pude aprovecharme de aquello en ese momento. Pude haberme llevado a Eren lejos, y así él me hubiera querido para siempre.

Sin embargo, preferí que sufriera. Para que sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando no me miraba con amor.

Por lo que me volví frío cuando estábamos frente a Erik, cuando Eren se veía obligado a ponerse de rodillas para pedir perdón, cuando debía decir que sí a todo.

Podía ver su expresión de dolor, de sufrimiento, y cómo me miraba suplicante, esperando que interviniera para salvarlo.

Yo no iba a salvarlo.

No estaba interesado en salvarlo.

* * *

Eren nunca más me sonrió como lo hacía antes. Mostrando todos sus dientes, sus ojos arrugándose en la esquina, con toda la inocencia de un muchachito.

Porque Eren ya no era inocente.

Ya no era un muchachito.

Y estaba entre dos diablos.

Dos diablos que lo querían.

Pero, ¿no has leído que un ángel y un diablo tienen prohibido siquiera estar juntos?

Y el ángel no quería a los diablos que lo amaban.

Las alas del ángel se iban desplumando de a poco, sin posibilidad alguna de que aquel proceso inevitable se detuviera.

Rápidamente, Eren se fue volviendo depresivo, dependiente y sumiso. Callado, silencioso, evitando siempre mirarnos a los ojos por miedo a hacer algo mal. Tratando de complacernos durante el sexo, a pesar de que no lo disfrutara, y evitando llorar frente a nosotros.

Me dolía que cambiara tanto. Pero al mismo tiempo, me alegraba que no se quejara ante nosotros, que aceptara su destino.

—Me duele —susurró Eren luego de que Erik le diera la primera paliza, cuando lo llevé a su habitación.

Las alas del ángel dejaron de desplumarse con naturalidad y ahora estaban siendo arrancadas lentamente, siendo rotas y tiradas a un lado. Cortando el mal de raíz, dirían algunos.

Porque si el ángel no quería amarnos, lo obligaríamos a hacerlo.

Aunque eso significara retenerlo contra su voluntad. Aunque eso significara que nos odiara.

Aunque eso significara golpearlo cuando hiciera las cosas mal.

—¡B-basta! —sollozaba Eren cuando lo golpeábamos luego de enterarnos de la asquerosidad que hizo con Historia—. P-por… p-por… fa-favor…

Rabioso, ahogué sus palabras penetrándolo sin preparación, escuchando su grito de dolor, sus súplicas de perdón y su llanto.

Pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Porque Eren era mío.

Y yo era de él.

* * *

Pero no arrancamos sus alas de raíz. Sus alas de la libertad.

Y de pronto, no estaba con nosotros. No estaba con nosotros, a pesar de quererme. A pesar de rogarme en el sexo. A pesar de susurrarme, antes de caer dormido, que me quería.

Podía entender que no quisiera a Erik. Después de todo, era su hermano, y lo estaba obligando a tener una relación incestuosa con él. Pero, ¿qué ocurría conmigo?

Puede sonar hipócrita, sin embargo, igual lo diré: yo era distinto.

Yo no era su hermano.

Yo podía ayudarlo si juraba amarme para siempre.

Yo podía darle todo el amor que buscaba.

Pero Eren nunca lo vio.

Para él, yo era igual o peor que Erik.

De seguro tú no lo entiendes. De seguro piensas que estoy enfermo. Que soy asqueroso.

No me importa. Realmente. Jamás llegarás a comprender. Jamás llegarás a comprender la clase de amor que siento por Eren. Quiero verlo feliz. Quiero verlo sonriente. Pero a mi lado. Y si tuviera que escoger entre su felicidad o que esté a mi lado, escogeré tenerlo siempre conmigo. Porque puedo inventarle una ilusión, hacerle creer que si está junto a mí, será más feliz que nunca en la vida aunque en la práctica no sea así.

Por lo que me dolía. Me dolía que Eren me mirara con odio y me abandonara. Me dolía que hubiera dejado esa nota de mierda en mi escritorio, fría e indiferente. Me dolía que nunca me hubiera mirado con otra expresión más allá de desprecio, nada de cariño o amor.

Sin embargo, ese dolor se transformó en odio luego de unos días

Odio y venganza.

Contacté con Kenny y le pedí que averiguara unos datos sobre un chico que me debía dinero. Dos horas después, supe que Eren se había ido de intercambio a Estados Unidos.

Empecé a jugar mis cartas con lentitud, decidido a que una vez que Eren volviera, no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

Así que, muy a mi pesar, tendría que deshacerme de Erik. Porque él era el único impedimento para que Eren y yo pudiéramos ser felices. Si me deshacía de su hermano abusón, mi pequeño ángel me podría amar sin necesidad de temer un castigo. Y me vería como su salvador, aunque no lo hubiera salvado de nada.

Pero primero, quise hacer sentir mal a Erik.

Y como hice antes, le hice pensar que todo era su culpa –porque lo era– y logré hacerlo caer en una depresión horrible que no tenía solución.

Erik dejó de ser mi hermano el día en que Eren se fue. Ya no había nada que nos unía más allá de la necesidad por volver a ver a nuestro ángel. Sin embargo, también la culpa. La que él sentía y la que yo le echaba por la partida del menor.

Apenas hablábamos de algo, pero las pocas palabras que llegamos a intercambiar estaban teñidas de odio por mi parte y de lloriqueos por la suya. Sabía que él quería decirme algo, decirme muchas de las cosas que pensaba, sin embargo, me temía.

Me temía cuando entraba a su pieza, lo ataba a la cabecera de la cama y lo forzaba, pensando que era Eren.

Me temía cuando no salía de su habitación por el miedo que sentía, aterrado de que lo golpeara por algún motivo sin sentido.

Me temía cuando lo miraba con rabia y desprecio.

Y Eren no volvía.

Así que solo me desquitaba con Erik, a sabiendo de que su destino terminaría mal.

Pero no me importaba. Quería a Eren de vuelta.

Hice que le enviara correos en los momentos en los que lo trataba con cariño, y Erik creía que todo volvería a la normalidad si Eren volvía. Creía que de esa manera se redimiría conmigo y su hermano.

Pero Eren seguía ignorándonos.

Por lo que decidí tomar medidas más drásticas.

Contraté un detective privado para que averiguara todo lo que hizo en ese año lejos de nosotros. Para que me contara sobre las personas con las que se juntaba. Para ver si tenía alguna relación con alguien.

Sin embargo, Eren seguía tan solo como siempre. Con amigos, por supuesto. Pero solo, desprotegido. Y podía jugar con su psiquis desde lejos. Decidí eso luego de enterarme de que se había acostado con varias personas, entre ellas, mi prima lejana –Mikasa.

Enterarme de eso hizo que ardiera en celos.

Le envíe una carta, diciéndole que su hermano había sido internado en una clínica psiquiátrica y debía volver.

Mentira. Su hermano se la pasaba encerrado en su pieza, sin querer salir porque le dije que así Eren volvería.

Eren no quiso regresar.

Empecé a construir una vida hacia fuera, ya pensando en mis próximos pasos a realizar. Disimulé salir con Petra, una secretaría del buffet, dependiente y sumisa que serviría para disfrazar las cosas. Petra era fácil de manejar, tanto como Erik y Eren.

Sabía que el siguiente paso, el último, sería el más difícil de hacer.

Matar a Erik.

Pero era la única forma de lograr que Eren volviera.

Erik no se lo esperaba. No obstante, él ya no me servía de nada. Estaba deshecho. Loco. Desquiciado. Y sabía que si por algún motivo Eren volvía, no lo soltaría más. Y yo ya no quería compartirlo con nadie. Quería que fuera solo mío.

Lo ahorqué en el sótano, siendo cuidadoso con las huellas digitales, con el botar algún cabello mío por accidente. Lo moví mientras dormía, y cuando sabía que estaba a punto de despertar, puse la cuerda en su cuello.

Hubieras visto su rostro al darse cuenta de toda la verdad.

Eren era el ángel.

Erik solo una víctima.

Y yo el único demonio.

Fui a trabajar ese día como cualquier otro. Llamé a la ambulancia esa noche cuando regresé a casa. Al día siguiente llamé a Eren y no me permitió hablar.

Seguí con mi vida como si nada.

Esperé el momento adecuado para ir a verlo.

Para desestabilizar a Eren lo suficiente y lograr que volviera conmigo.

Para que comprendiera que su deber era a mi lado.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

* * *

Eren sufría de pesadillas por la noche.

Eren apenas comía algo los primeros días.

Eren se había convertido en una persona más dependiente de amor y afecto.

Me negué a darle algo los primeros meses.

Lo iba a castigar por lo que hizo.

Lo iba a romper lenta y dolorosamente.

Podía ver su expresión de necesidad, como de perrito apaleado, todos los días. Pero no iba a caer por algo tan fácil como aquello.

Si Eren quería algo de mí, iba a tener que rogarme por aquello.

Él igual trataba de resistirse, por supuesto. Sin embargo, era débil.

Mi pequeño ángel debía comprender que yo era su único mundo. Que yo era su todo. Que debía mirarme solo a mí, para que de esa forma, nunca me dejara.

Logré aquello cuando pasé fuera del café en el que estaba, con Petra a mi lado. Sabía que verme con ella haría que se descompusiera por completo y corriera a mis brazos, dispuesto a darme lo que quisiera con tal de que no me fuera.

Conozco a Eren. Yo lo formé de esa manera, después de todo.

Esa noche, volvimos a ser uno. Eren me rogó, y por primera en mi vida, fui feliz.

Ahora éramos solo los dos. Nadie más.

Él me amaba, y yo lo amaba. No necesitábamos nada más.

* * *

Te voy a contar un secreto.

A Eren le gustaba acurrucarse contra mí luego de haber hecho el amor. Le gustaba abrazarme por la cintura, recostando su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos. Le gustaba sonreír, somnoliento, susurrando que me amaba.

Para mí, ese era uno de los mejores momentos de la vida. Cuando admitía que me amaba.

A Eren le gustaba que yo llegara silencioso por detrás y lo abrazara, sorprendiéndolo. Le gustaba que le besara el cuello haciéndolo reír para luego acariciar mis manos y aferrarse a mí, desesperado por cariño y amor.

Para mí, ese era uno de los mejores momentos de la vida. Cuando se aferraba a mí como si pudiera protegerlo de todo mal.

A Eren le gustaba que le dijera lo hermoso que era todos los días, incluso cuando despertaba con el cabello revuelto y el rostro sucio. Le gustaba que lo hiciera sentir amado, como si él fuera lo único que me hacía feliz.

Para mí, ese era uno de los mejores momentos de la vida. Cuando buscaba mis besos en todo momento, mis abrazos, mis caricias, para sentirse feliz.

Pero había otro momento, el favorito de todos, que siempre me hacía más feliz que a nada en la vida.

Cuando Eren me miraba, y sus ojos brillaban, como si yo fuera la persona que pudiera salvarlo de todo lo malo en este mundo.

Este es mi secreto:

Él fue el que me salvó.

* * *

Soy un mentiroso.

Siempre le estuve mintiendo.

Eren se merecía a un ángel, y yo quería serlo para él.

Pero un lobo vestido de oveja seguía siendo un lobo.

Y un diablo disfrazado de ángel sería, para siempre, un diablo.

Retomé contacto con mi familia en Japón, en especial con los padres de Mikasa. Quería tener todo controlado en caso de alguna emergencia, así que para ello, era necesario fingir que los contacté por amor familiar.

Seguí con mi relación con Petra. Decirle al mundo que estaba saliendo con un chico significaría sacarlo a la luz. Y eso significaba que Eren conocería muchas cosas, y se alejara de mí como pasó con la universidad.

No iba a permitir aquello, así que lo manipulé para que creyera que todo estaba bien, que no debía conocer a mis amigos, que me hacía feliz que se quedara en casa.

Eren estaba tan desesperado por mi compañía, para que no lo dejara, que haría lo que fuera para hacerme feliz.

Hasta que todo se derrumbó. Hasta que le di un golpe, y vi su expresión cambiar. Pareció darse cuenta de la verdad entonces, pareció notar que todo era una simple ilusión. Dejó de buscarme. Dejó de reaccionar como un niño enamorado con mis caricias y mis besos. Dejó de susurrar que me quería cuando teníamos sexo.

No sé cómo fue que se enteró de la verdad. Solo sé que una noche no me miró a los ojos mientras lo penetraba, que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y ponía una expresión de dolor. El que no alcanzara el orgasmo me confirmó todo.

Eren me traicionó. Quería irse. Quería alejarse de mí. Pero yo no lo iba a soltar, y eso es algo que no comprendía. Y si no comprendía con palabras, entonces aprendería con golpes y violaciones. La violencia es la mejor manera de administrar disciplina, en especial a un perro como Eren.

Le conté la verdad, viendo el brillo en sus ojos desaparecer.

Lo tiré al sótano, viendo como me miraba lleno de desesperación y odio.

Lo quebré poco a poco, queriendo volverle alguien manejable y sumiso. Más sumiso como antes. Que actuara con solo una mirada, con solo un gesto.

Eren debía comprender que si cambiaba, lo trataría con amor y sería feliz. Pero si seguía resistiéndose, solo sufriría.

No quería que mi ángel sufriera. Si él la pasaba mal, yo igual la pasaría mal. Sin embargo, era la única manera de que aprendiera a obedecer.

Yo solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Que me esperara con la cena lista, sonriendo, y se entregara a mí en cuerpo y alma.

¿Era mucho pedir?

* * *

Odiaba abrir la puerta del armario y verlo temblando de miedo y pánico, con un charco de orina a su lado.

Un perro debe aguantar. Un perro no se hace en la alfombra.

Las primeras veces, limpiaba el charco de orina con su cabeza, mientras lloriqueaba perdón. Yo le gritaba que era un cerdo inmundo, que daba asco, que solo causaba repulsión. Él solo lloraba más fuerte.

Odiaba que comiera, desesperado, cuando le daba la cena.

Un perro debe esperar a que su dueño coma primero. Un perro no vomita en la alfombra luego de comer como un rey.

Lo arrastré al baño entre sus gemidos de dolor, y sin dudarlo, metí su cabeza al inodoro. Eren pataleó débilmente, ahogándose, y sin prepararlo, metí tres dedos de golpe en su interior. Escuché su grito ahogado por el agua y vi la sangre escurriendo de su ano. Pero el perro debe aprender lo que está bien, lo que está mal. Eren se desmayó luego de tres minutos bajo el agua del inodoro y con mi mano metida en su ano hasta la muñeca.

Odiaba sus débiles intentos de escape, porque eso significaba que aún no aprendía a estar conmigo.

Un perro no escapa de su dueño, debe quedarse a su lado hasta que muera.

Cuando lo vi tratando de abrir la puerta de la cocina, le di una paliza que no olvidó jamás. Lo ahorqué mientras lo violaba. Al momento de amarrarlo, le disloqué el hombro. Le rompí los dedos, uno por uno, con cada embestida que le daba. Le quité las uñas por cada vez que me corrí en su interior y él no lograba ni siquiera ponerse erecto.

Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos, siempre quedó una chispa de libertad en su interior. Lo supe el día en que escapó de mí por un descuido mío. Hasta el día de hoy me sorprendo por mi estupidez. Por no ver lo obvio ante mis ojos.

No obstante, más adelante me di cuenta también de algo obvio: Eren nunca volvería a ser el mismo. No lo quebré por completo, pero estaba ya tan dañado que no había vuelta atrás. Eren, desde ahora, sería alguien introvertido, enfermo, lloroso y miedoso. Con muchas enfermedades mentales que me aseguraría que nunca fueran curadas.

Kenny me preguntó, antes del juicio, si quería que planeara una fuga. Le dije que no, que por ahora todo estaba bien, pero que mantuviera el contacto por si acaso.

Ese mismo día lo vi en brazos de un cejotas rubio, y supe que si no mantenía un poco de control encima, Eren se escaparía de mí.

Por supuesto, perdí el juicio a propósito. Sabía que si salía libre, rompería los débiles hilos de cordura que quedaban en Eren, y podría incitar a un suicidio. Esperaría a que Eren mejorara lo suficiente para salir e ir en su búsqueda.

Le envíe una amenaza a Eren para que se le ocurriera iniciar algo con el rubio ese. Por su mirada rota con la que iba a cada visita dada, supe que mi amenaza surgió efecto. No quería a Eren con nadie más. Ni siquiera por un corto tiempo. Me pertenecía a mí, y solo yo podía tocarlo. Una persona que lo tratara con amor, que le hiciera ver que no era mío, solo ayudaría para que me olvidara, para que todo nuestro avance se perdiera, y cuando lograra salir de ese lugar de mierda, Eren volvería a pasarlo mal.

¿Lo ves? Muy en el fondo, me estaba asegurando de que en el futuro Eren fuera feliz conmigo. Si no olvidaba el daño hecho, apenas saliera de allí, él se comportaría como yo quería y seríamos felices.

Eren estaba quebrado. Estaba roto. Estaba muerto por dentro. No tenía arreglo, y debía recordarlo siempre.

Una parte de mí se alegraba que yo fuera el causante de eso.

Dos años después, seguía con los ojos como vidrio resquebrajado. Me habló de la boda de Mikasa y Annie.

Supe que era la oportunidad perfecta.

Eren volvería a ser mío. Y cuando lo tuviera en mis brazos, no lo dejaría ir nunca más. Me pertenecería por completo a mí.

¿No era aquello magnífico?

Estaría otra vez con él. Le daría más amor. Porque Eren era mío, y yo soy de él. Era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería.

Una vez más, la suerte me sonreía.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, realicé una llamada un mes después. Kenny me consiguió una invitación para la boda.

El nuevo plan se puso en marcha.

Y yo esperé, calmado, para realizar mi última jugada.

* * *

 _Quiero darle muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, de verdad. Fue un placer haberles escrito a ustedes, que siguieran leyendo a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que escribí._

 _Por si acaso, no odio a Levi (?) xD Mi OTP es y será siempre Riren/Ereri, pero la necesidad por escribir esto era demasiado grande y debía hacerlo._

 _Muchas gracias, en especial a las chicas que me dejaron review con sus comentarios -algunos larguísimos, los mejores- sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Me gusto leerlos, demasiado._

 _Así que gracias a:_

 _ **KathKolmer**_

 _ **Lia Primrose**_

 _ **dayyechelon1**_

 _ **Hbl**_

 _ **lime**_

 _ **luciakkss**_

 _ **Nicot**_

 _ **Genevieve Phantomhive**_

 _ **Nayomi**_

 _ **Conekitus**_

 _ **Engel Laufen**_

 _ **ElisaM2331**_

 _Son las mejores, de verdad._

 _PD: Este es el único extra, ahora la historia está, por decirse, finalmente terminada (?)_

 _PD2: Pásense por mi otra historia Riren, "Under Pressure" :v trae zukulemzia, ya saben ¬u¬_


End file.
